Younger Generation
by seanzilla115
Summary: Being the only Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo look and try to find more members for the group. During said searching, they come across three fillies, who seem to act like Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight. Will they be able to recruit them, or will Diamond Tiara do something to prevent that from happening?
1. The Shy Filly from Another Land

Chapter 1: The Shy Filly from a foreign land

_Seanzilla: Greetings minna. This is Seanzilla115 once again. Well...this is it. My very first MLP fic. But..I'm not alone on this one._

_OverNerd03: nope...but I feel something off._

_KKD: What do you mean by that? Three Team Toku Sonic authors working on the same story, off?_

_O.N: No *notices i'm just a head* you all taller than me...literally._

_KKD: Um… no, you're just a head._

_?: There's a ball! *Pinkie Pie comes in with what looked like a mini version of her and grabbed me*_

_O.N: Crud!_

_Pinkie Pie: Hey authors and readers. I'm Pinkie!_

_KKD: If the fans were looking for an MLP fic, they'd know that by now, Pinkie._

_Seanzilla115: Yeah. But...who's the mini-you?_

_Pinkie Pie: I can say hi at least… as for the mini me...well...she's Quirky._

_KKD: Um… last I checked, Quirky was a green color._

_Quirky:*giggles a bit* I accidently fell into some pink paint while I was helping Pinkie with something. Sadly readers this and the ending will be the only time you'll see me thanks to a certain someone*looks at Sean*_

_Seanzilla: Sorry Quirky. I kinda want this the others to appear one by one. But don't worry. You'll be the second to appear after this and the following chapter or two._

_Pinkie: She better or…*becomes Pinkamena* we play._

_Seanzilla:*Gulps* Yes ma'am. In fact..I..I PINKIE PROMISE!_

_Pinkamena: Good. Now boys, enough foreplay. Disclaimer please._

_KKD: I got it covered. As with any story, we don't own MLP, but we do own the new CMC that'll appear in this story._

_Quirky: But I do own this. *holds O.N's head up* Play ball!_

_Pinkie: 2 42 2 43 hut hut…_

_Quirky: Hike! *plays Football with O.N's head*_

_KKD: I'll get him. See you at the end of the chapter. *Rushes after ON and the ponies..*_

_Seanzilla: Eeyup.(follows KKD)_

* * *

It seemed like an ordinary day at school for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, sitting through another class period.

"Sweetie Belle, did ya hear?" Applebloom whispered to her friend as she looked around, "There's a new filly coming."

"Really? ...Well… now that you mention it, I think I heard of somepony arriving from a place called… Neighpon… I think," Sweetie Belle answered.

"Neigh wha?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not sure, some place overseas or something like that," Sweetie Belle answered.

"Do you think she'll be nice?" Applebloom pondered.

"Nicer than Diamond Tiara hopefully," Scootaloo yawned, "Sorry. I was out practicing with Rainbow Dash. She was showing me some tricks."

"It's alright. Just don't let the teacher see you fall asleep," Sweetie Belle said before ms. Cheerilee walked in.

"Good morning class," Ms. Cheerilee greeted her class.

"Good Morning Ms. Cheerilee," they all greeted politely.

"I have some good news. Today, we're receiving a new student… one that just moved to Ponyville from a very far away place," Ms. Cheerilee stated with a smile before one of the students raised their hoof up, "Yes?".

"Where exactly is this pony from?" the young filly asked.

"Good question. You see… she's from a place called Neighpon," Ms. Cheerilee replied as she moved the class globe and pointed to said land.

"Wow. That's very far away," the filly admitted.

"Yes it is. Now Everypony..give a warm welcome to our newest student,Timid Swallow," Ms. Cheerilee said as she motioned to the door, only to get silence in response, "..Timid Swallow?" She walked over to the door and whispered, "That's your cue dear."

"...Ano...Ano….I'm sorry C...Cheerilee-san demo..I..I'm afraid.." a voice squeaked.

"... It's okay dear… nopony's going to hurt you," Ms. Ceerilee reassured the filly from the other side of the door.

"...I can't." the voice squeaked.

"...What if I helped you inside? Will that be okay, dear?"

"...A...Ano...h...hai," the voice squeaked in response. "...Ju…jus...just let me talk to my friend real quick. He's shy." she added.

"It's okay. Take your time," Ms. Cheerilee nodded.

At that her voice could be heard talking to someone quietly, and her response from the person was a series of random sounds and noises.

"The hay is going on out there?" Applebloom quietly asked her friends.

"O...okay. w..We're r-ready," the new filly said as the door was slowly opened.

The filly that walked in shyly had soft, pale pink fur while her mane and tail was a pale yellow color. The front of her mane drooping over the shy filly's left eye. Her eyes were also a soft Cyan color. Weird enough her backpack seem to be...moving?

"I-I'm…T-Timid… S-Swallow," the little filly muttered shyly.

"Now then..I want everypony to behave and show Timid Swallow around the school during lunch time, and I don't want anypony to act nasty towards her…" Ms. Cheerilee stated to her class before gazing at two, certain spoiled fillies, "That goes for you two as well Diamond Tiara. Silver Spoon."

The fillies in question just silently pouted at that.

"Hey… doesn't she remind you of somepony?" Scootaloo whispered to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Now that you mention it… she kinda reminds me of Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle noted.

"Ahh… just like you remind me of Rarity at times," Applebloom realized.

"And how you remind me of your sister at times," Sweetie Belle replied, "And how Scootaloo reminds us of Rainbow Dash at times."

"Yeah…" Scootaloo nodded before an idea popped into her head "...Brain blast."

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked at their friend.

"Meet me behind the school during lunch. I just got a wicked idea for our club," the young Pegasus smirked.

"...Excuse me, but d...does...anypony have c-candy?" Timid asked nervously as she was heading for her seat.

"Oh, yea," Sweetie Belle nodded, pulling some from her bag. at that something fast and shadowy shot out and swipe the candy...then it moved around and swipe candy from the others ponies. "What the?"

"Misty come back!" Timid shouted as the shadow went back into her backpack.

"Who?" Applebloom gawked.

"...My...umm...umm...imaginary friend," she gulped.

"Then who took the candy I offered you?" Sweetie Belle asked as the backpack...burped?

"...You got a pet hiding in there?" Scootaloo noticed, almost making Timid gasp.

"...Umm...ano...Misty help," she whispered as the school bell rang, "Oh! it's... t-time to s...start c-class then."

With that, Timid Swallow quickly headed to her seat at the back of the class, confusing the CMC.

_'..What's she hiding?'_ Diamond Tiara pondered as she watched the whole thing happen from her seat.

* * *

"Okay...what did ya want to talk to us about, Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked as the CMC stood behind the school while everypony else was eating lunch.

"...I think we should recruit Timid Swallow into the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Scootaloo replied.

"You really think we should?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah. I mean think about it. I'm like a mini-Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle's like a mini Rarity, and you're like a mini version of your sis, Applebloom," Scootaloo replied.

"...True…" Applebloom noted, "But… do you think Timid Swallow will accept our offer? I mean, if we approached her and suddenly asked her to join us, she'll probably freak out or faint."

"Not if we convince her backpack to say yes," Scootaloo smirked, "I think she's a bit attached to it."

"Uh… Okay…" Applebloom responded, a bit nervous.

"There's a chance she right there." Sweetie Bell said pointing out the window to Timid Swallow talking to her backpack.

"Sweet. Let's…" Scootaloo began before she noticed two certain fillies walking towards Timid Swallow, "..Uh oh."

"Misty. You're going to get fat," Timid said, nuzzling her backpack.

"Look Diamond Tiara. She hugs her backpack like it's a toy!" Silver Spoon laughed tauntingly, startling Timid Swallow as she quickly turn to face them.

"Ano...c...can I h...help you?" the shy filly asked, "Did Misty steal your candy?"

"...First off: We don't even know who this...'Misty' is. And second; No. We're here to tell you a few rules here," Diamond tiara stated.

"Rules? D...demo, I thought we learned all the rules already?" she said confused and looking at her backpack, "Didn't we Misty?"

Then her backpack… shrugged?

"Misty, you told me you were taking notes." she frowned.

"I was, but I didn't think that… oops," the backpack whispered before shutting up.

"Look. She even throws her voice around to make it look like she's having a conversation," Diamond Tiara whispered.

"Yeah..wierdo," Silver Spoon whispered back.

"Oh great, them again," Scootaloo groaned as she and her friends spied on the three.

"Anyway..back to the rules. The special rules," Diamond Tiara said, "Number 1: All new Fillies must show their Cutie Marks..if they have one."

"A..Ano...w..well…" Timid Swallow fidgeted.

"Do you have one, or not?" Silver Spoon demanded.

"Ano..I...I..I don't have one," Timid replied.

"Ooh… did you hear that Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon looked at said filly.

"I sure did...She's a Blank flank!" Diamond Tiara laughed mockingly.

"B..b...Blank Flank?" Timid Swallow's eyes widen, tears starting to form in her eyes, 'N...no. N..Not again.'

"Leave her alone, Diamond!" a voice shouted as the two spoiled fillies turned to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Oh great..more Blank Flanks," Diamond Tiara frowned, "What're you three doing here? Can't you see we're showing the new filly how things work here?"

"All you're doing is bullying her, so knock it off already!" Scootaloo told her, making Timid gasp at how Scootaloo was willing to stand up to Diamond Tiara.

"Or else what? Ms. Cheerilee isn't here at the moment, so you can't do anything!" Diamond Tiara said in a mocking tone as she and Silver Spoon left, "So unless you don't want to get in trouble...I suggest you drop it, Blank Flanks!"

"..." Scootaloo and her friends frowned as they watched the two leave. They then turned to the shaking filly.

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked her.

"..." Timid just backed away, tears dripping from her eyes.

"It's okay. We're not here to hurt you," Applebloom reassured the shy filly.

"..." Timid just squeaked in response as she covered her face.

"That name Diamond Tiara calls us must've brought up some bad memories for her," Sweetie Belle said in worry.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked before turning to Timid, "Listen to me, not to that Diamond Tiara. We're here to help. We want to be your friends."

"..h...How do I k...know y..you're n...not trying t..to t..trick me a..and b..bully me l...later?" Timid asked with a stutter, the shy filly moving one of her front legs to look at the CMC, "If you do...Misty won't be happy."

"We promise you… we won't do anything to harm you…" Sweetie Belle gave a small smile to the shy filly.

"...Y...You promise?"

"We promise," they nodded.

"...O….o...okay," Timid Swallow answered with a stutter as she lowered her front legs away from her face, "A..Ano..wh..who are y..you?"

"I'm Scootaloo, and these are my friends Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom," Scootaloo answered.

"And we're…" Sweetie Belle began.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the CMC declared.

"...Ano...C...Cutie M..Mark Crusaders?" Timid swallow repeated in a bit of confusion, "A...ano...w...what's a C...Cutie Mark Crusader, S...Scootaloo-san?"

"We may not have our Cutie Marks yet, but we're friends, and we'll do what we can to earn our marks," Scootaloo answered.

"R...really?" Timid asked.

"Of course," Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle confirmed.

"I...I see. A..Ano...i...is there m...m-more of you o...or is it j-just you three?" Timid asked, the shy filly having calmed down a bit after Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullying her.

"As of now… it's just the three of of," Scootaloo sighed, "But that's why we're here. We want to be your friends, and to help you earn your Cutie Mark, too."

"R..Really?" Timid asked hopefully, earning nods from the CMC, "D...demo...wh...what about...?"

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon? Don't worry about them. We'll make sure they don't bully you, Timid," Applebloom reassured the shy filly.

"...y...You promise?" Timid asked.

"We promise," all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled.

"...A...Ano..w..well…" Timid Swallow began before the school bell rang, "OH! G...gomen demo...c...class is a...about to resume!"

With that, Timid Swallow grabbed her backpack and quickly headed inside the school.

"...You think that worked, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I hope so," Scootaloo replied before looking at two, certain spoiled fillies that were entering the school, "We just got to make sure Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon don't do anything to hurt her."

"Agreed," Applebloom nodded.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle added.

* * *

After school, the trio of friends were about to head off to their clubhouse when…

"Wait… you think we should help Timid home?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Hmm...good idea, Sweetie Belle. We don't want to leave her alone, especially if she runs into Diamond Tiara," Applebloom nodded.

"Good point, let's go help her," Scootaloo agreed as the three walked back to see Timid nuzzling her backpack again.

"Misty-kun...y...you need to be more c...careful. Y...you nearly got caught," Timid slightly scolded the back back, earning a shrug from it, "Hmm? Were' being watched?" she turned to see the CMC walk towards her, "O...Oh! H...hi minna-san. C...can I h...help you with s-something?"

"We were just going to offer to walk you back to your home," Scootaloo answered.

"...ano...o...okay. I...I don't w-want to m-make Onii-chan w..worry?" Timid replied.

"..Onii-chan?" the CMC replied.

"Ano...I...it means 'B..Big brother' In N..Neighponese," Timid replied as she put her backpack back on.

"And by the way, what did you call us when you saw us?" Applebloom added out of curiosity.

"A...Ano...E...Everypony. M...minna means 'Everypony' in Neighponese, A...Applebloom-san," Timid replied.

"Oh, okay. You'll have to teach us more sometime… just so we don't get too confused," Applebloom nodded.

"O...Okay," Timid Swallow replied.

With that, the four fillies began to leave, unaware that two certain spoiled fillies were spying on them.

"Darn...I was hoping we would mess with that new filly some more," Diamond Tiara frowned.

"Yeah...and that's going to be impossible as long as she's with those Blank Flanks," Silver Spoon added.

"Yeah…" Diamond Tiara noted as she looked at Timid's backpack, causing the spoiled filly to gain an idea, "And I just thought of something to pull her away from them."

* * *

"A...Ano...w...we're here," Timid said as she and the CMC stopped at her place.

Timid's house was a bit different from the other houses in Ponyville. It had a bit of an Eastern theme to it with some writing on the door, one that Scootaloo and her friends didn't recognize. But to Timid Swallow, it meant 'home' in Neighponese.

"...Nice place," Scootaloo commented.

"A...Arigatou, S...Scootaloo-san," Timid replied as she knocked on the door and spoke a little loudly, "O...Onii-chan! I...I'm home."

With that, a male Pegasus pony with snow-white fur and an ice-blue mane and tail opened the door. His eyes were a soft emerald color while his Cutie Mark was that of a hawk with silver wings.

"Oh! Timid Swallow. Welcome home," the older Pegasus smiled at the shy filly before he noticed the CMC, "...Who're they, Timid?"

"Oh… a-ano… they're… my new friends," Timid answered, introducing the CMC.

"I see…" Timid's brother noted before he looked at the CMC with a smile, "Hi there. My name is Silver Hawk. May I know your names, please?"

"I'm Scootaloo."

"Name's Applebloom."

"And my name is Sweetie Belle."

"I see...greetings then Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle," Silver Hawk nodded, "Would you three care to come inside real quick? I'm sure you three must be thirsty or hungry."

"Thank you," they trio nodded.

"By the way, where are your parents?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"..." Timid couldn't reply as she gave a sad sigh.

"Let me," Silver Hawk said to his little sister before he looked at the CMC, "You see..me and Timid are the only ones living here at the moment. Our Kaa-san and Tou-san, which is Mom and Dad in Neighponese, are back in our homeland of Neighpon."

"Oh…so…it's just you two here, then?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah...come in and I'll explain everything," Silver Hawk said as he walked inside.

"Okay," they nodded as the CMC joined Timid and her brother.

"Timid...why don't you head to your room so you can drop off any schoolwork you have?" Silver Hawk asked his little sister.

"O...okay, Onii-chan," Timid nodded as she headed for her room while Silver Hawk and the CMC walked into the living room.

"You have wonderful home, Silver Hawk," Sweetie Belle admitted.

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle. I try to keep it nice and clean for when Timid Swallow comes home," Silver Hawk smiled.

"But… this style… is it traditional for you in Neighpon?"

"It is...and it helps remind Timid Swallow of home," Silver Hawk replied once he and the CMC were in the living room, "Now then...before I begin my explanation about my and Timid's parents, what do you three want to eat? I just picked up some fresh fruit from the market this morning."

"I'll take some grapes if you have any," Sweetie Belle spoke.

"I'll take a banana," Scootaloo added.

"I guess Ah'll take an apple," Applebloom added.

"Sure thing," Silver hawk nodded as he headed for the kitchen.

"...Timid's brother is really nice," Applebloom noted once Silver Hawk left the room.

"He sure is," Sweetie Belle agreed before an idea popped into her head, "Do you think he has a Special Somepony?"

"Don't know...but let's not try and do something like that again," Applebloom said, recalling what happened when they tried pairing their teacher with Big Macintosh.

"Yea… that was a bad idea," Scootaloo sighed.

"Agreed," Applebloom and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement before they saw Silver Hawk walk back in.

"Here you go," Silver Hawk replied, bringing them the fruits they requested, "Dig in girls."

"Thanks," the CMC nodded as they took the fruit they wanted and began eating.

"So… about your parents…?" Scootaloo started.

"...Oh right. I apologize, Scootaloo," Silver Hawk said as he sat down, "You see...my and Timid's mom and dad are very important CEO's back in Neighpon. They hardly have time for me or Timid...in fact, the only time I've ever seen them together was when Timid was born."

"...Oh… I see."

"Yeah...mom and dad suggested that me and Timid move to Ponyville..but there's another reason for that," Silver Hawk began with a sigh, "You see...the fillies back at Timid's old school were very mean to her...they always bullied her non-stop and called her Blank Flank. The bullying...it was starting to get out of hand. Everytime I saw Timid come home, she always had a black eye or a few bruises or cuts on her with tears flowing from her eyes. I...I couldn't stand to see my sister suffer like that."

"...did you try talking to the teachers?" Applebloom asked out of curiosity.

"I did...but that didn't help…" Silver Hawk replied with a sad sigh, "Let me tell you something about teachers...there are good ones...and bad ones...and Timid's School was full of bad ones that receive bribes from the parents of the fillies that bullied Timid."

"That's just cruel," Sweetie Belle noted.

"I know...I was glad I pulled Timid out of there when I did...because those fillies that were bullying her..they were about to do something no pony should ever go through at such a young age," Silver Hawk sighed sadly, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I don't even wanna know what that was," Applebloom gulped.

"Trust me Applebloom...you don't even want to know," Silver Hawk said as he turned to a picture of him and Timid Swallow, only...Timid didn't seem so shy in that picture, "Timid was put into the hospital for a week. And once our parents found out...well, they were furious. Once Timid was better, Tou-san and Kaa-san gave us some money so we could move here to Ponyville and put Timid into a better school...one where she could finally make some friends."

"...Honestly… we're the only ones she has so far…she's been subject to bullying again by two spoiled fillies," Scootaloo sighed.

"...I see...Applebloom. Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle...I want you to promise me something…" Silver Hawk stated as looked at the three fillies, tears flowing from his eyes, "I...I want you to protect Timid and make sure she doesn't get hurt. I...I.." he choked back a few more tears, "I don't think I can bare to see her go through 'that' again…please...promise me."

"...We promise," the three nodded.

"Guess that's why Timid likes to talk to her backpack," Scootaloo guessed out loud, she and her friends missing Silver Hawk pale at that.

"I thought we left him with mom and dad," he muttered under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked, snapping Silver Hawk out of his small scare as he shook his head a bit.

"Y...yes. Just...thinking about something," Silver Hawk replied.

Meanwhile upstairs, Timid was stuffing all kinds of food into her backpack.

"You were very bad today, Misty," Timid frowned at a figure hiding in the shadows, "If Onii-chan finds out you followed us here, he's going to send you away."

"Not if I turn him into a ant and squash him," the figure snickered before Timid Swallow gave the figure a disapproving frown, "...Fine. I won't...but can I at least turn those two fillies that bullied you today into frogs? Or, better yet, newts?"

"No."

"Oh come on! They're asking for it!" The figure whined, "Everyone knows bullying you is my job anyway. I remember back home, I taught your teachers and classmates that lesson."

"...what did you do, Misty?" Timid frowned.

"...Nothing. Forget you heard me say that," the figure replied as it quickly ran back into Timid's backpack. "Plus, are you sure those Blank Flanks aren't pulling your leg?"

"..." Timid began to whine.

"S...Sorry! I forgot that word's a no-no to you!" the figure yelped, "Please forgive me, Timid-kaa san!" he whimpered in a baby like voice.

"...Okay. I forgive you, Misty," Timid smiled.

"Really?"

"_If_ you promise to behave tomorrow. Okay?"

"As long as we don't see those two fillies tomorrow, I'll be silent as stone. But if we do and they upset you, then I'm not responsible for my next course of action. Not even your wicked and mesmerising "Stare" will stop me!"

"...Okay," Timid sighed as she laid down on her bed.

"...Are you sure you can trust those three fillies that saved your flank today? they could be trying to trick you, ya know," the figure in the shy filly's backpack stated.

"...N...No they aren't. I...I feel like I can trust them," Timid replied as she looked up at the ceiling.

"...Okay. But if they try anything funny, I'm turning them into newts. Now...good night," the figure in Timid's backpack said before snoozing sounds were heard from said item.

"O...okay. I think…" Timid Swallow began before yawning, "I'll take a quick nap before I do my homework…" she then looked out her window to see the CMC starting to leave, 'I...I really hope I'll s-see them again tomorrow.'

* * *

_(the next day)_

"I hope Timid won't mind if we pick her up," Scootaloo smiled as she and the others headed for their possible new friend's house.

"Of course she won't; She'll be happy to see us," Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Yeah. Plus, you remember what we promised her big brother, right?" Applebloom asked.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded at that before the CMC gained sad expressions.

After finding out about Timid Swallow's past, they've learned the world can be a cruel, heartless place, and that there are ponies out there that are almost as bad, possibly even worse, than Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon..

"...KYAHHHHHH!" Timid's scream filled the air.

"That sounded like Timid!" Scootaloo gasped as the CMC ran towards the source of the noise.

Meanwhile, at the center of town, Timid was panting like crazy as she looked everywhere.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Timid whimpered, "P...please tell me I didn't leave it at home."

"Looking for something?" a voice asked as Silver Spoon walked up to Timid.

"..." Timid whimpered as she backed away from the bully.

"I've seen your backpack and I saw who took it as well," Silver Spoon told her.

"Wh..who?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders, that's who," Diamond Tiara spoke.

"Wh...what?" Timid's eyes widened at that.

"It's true. Go to their clubhouse and see for yourself," Silver Spoon added.

"A...ano...I...I don't know where it is…" Timid replied in a shaking voice.

"Oh...well nevermind then," Diamond Tiara said before giving a smirk, "I guess that also makes you an idiot...Blank Flank."

"B...B...Blank Flank?" Timid eyes started to water as she started hyperventilating.

"Aw...look at the baby. She can't take being called Blank Flank!" Diamond Tiara laughed cruelly.

"Yeah! What a loser!" Silver Spoon added with a cruel grin.

"Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed cruelly at Timid Swallow

"...M...m…..MISTY!" Timid cried loudly, making the two bullies back away in surprise before they shook it off.

"...You really think we're scared of your 'Imaginary friend'?" Diamond Tiara scoffed, "Only loser fillies like you believe in kiddy stuff like that!"

"W...w...w...why're you s...so m-mean?" Timid asked in a quivering voice, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Because we have Cutie Marks, and you don't!" Diamond Tiara replied with a cruel grin before she and Silver Spoon resumed laughing.

Timid couldn't take it anymore. The cruel memories of the bullies from her old school started flooding back into her head. She couldn't take it anymore as she ran away, running into the Everfree forest.

"And don't come back until you actually get a Cutie Mark! Oh wait..you can't!" Diamond Tiara laughed cruelly before she noticed the CMC running up to her and Silver Spoon, "Oh great...you three again."

"Where's Timid Swallow?" Scootaloo demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Diamond Tiara denied.

"...you did something to her, didn't you?" Applebloom frowned.

"Maybe...maybe not. But she did deserve it for being a…" Silver Spoon began.

"Don't you even say it," Sweetie Belle growled a bit

"Say what? 'Blank Flank?!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed.

"Why...you no good…!" Scootaloo began.

However, before she could finish her sentence, sudden earthquakes were felt as everypony started to run away in a panic.

"Huh? What's going on?" Applebloom pondered.

"Run for your lives! Dragon!" an adult pony shouted as the footsteps got louder and closer...and then a shadow covered the CMC, the bullies, and even the entire town.

"..." the CMC just looked up as their jaws dropped to the ground...literally.

"Huh? What're you looking…?" Diamond Tiara demanded before a gawking Silver Spoon tapped her shoulder before pointing up. The spoiled filly then looked up before she paled.

_**"BRRRINNNNG MEEEE DIAMMMMONDDD TIARAAAAA!-!-!-!"**_

"...That's her!" The CMC quickly pointed at Diamond Tiara before dashing out of there, leaving the two, scared bullies.

**"I TOLD HER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, AND NOW YOU AND PONYVILLE ARE GOING DOWN TIARA! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!-!-!-!"** the figure roared as it lowered it's head to the shaking fillies.

"Uh...Uh…..Uh…" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hugged each other in absolute fear.

The dragon-like figure didn't move at all while giving them a blank look until finally stating in a monotonous tone, **"...Boo."**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon screamed their lungs out as they bolted out of there, screaming like crazy.

**"...PFFFFFFT!"** the giant figured snickered before he began to laugh aloud as he shrunk in size, "Oh man! That never gets old!"

"...Huh?" the CMC blinked as they popped up from a nearby bush to see who was laughing.

It looked like Spike...but he was a different color. His scales were a dark red color while his spines were a bright blue. His eyes were both different colors, his left being a bright purple while the right eye was a dark green.

"I...I wish I had something to record that!" the small dragon laughed like crazy, "Oh wait...I do!" he smirked as he took out his own left eye and squeezed it as it played the scenario over again like a movie.

"Is that...Spike?" Sweetie Belle blinked as the CMC spied on the laughing dragon.

"It can't be. His scales are a different color," Applebloom said.

"Hah, little brats all of them!" he laughed before stuffing his eye back in and poofing into thin air.

"Huh? Where did he…" Sweetie Bell started till something wrap around her neck.

"So what are we looking at?" a voice asked her.

"We're looking at…" Sweetie Belle began before she slowly turned her head to see the small dragon grinning at her.

"Hi~!" the dragon smirked.

"KYA!" Sweetie Belle, along with Scootaloo and Applebloom yelped as they jumped out of the bush.

"Ohhh~ baby! Do I love me a screamer!" the dragon laughed right next to them.

"W...who are you?! A..and stop doing that!" Sweetie Belle yelled before she yelped in surprise when the dragon poked her on the nose.

"Name is Mischief and I am….the son of Discord!" he told them, making a neon sign appear above him with a picture of Discord in it, "Hail to the dragon king, baby!"

"...D...DISCORD HAS A SON?!" The CMC gawked.

"Ahh yes...let's see how to explain this...when a mommy Discord loves a daddy Discord very very VERY VERRRRY much they get, ahem...busy in the night," he explained.

"...W...We don't want to know!" the CMC blushed.

"Wait...maybe he knows where Timid Swallow is," Applebloom said to her friends.

"Ain't telling you girls nothing and there's no way or no one who can convince me otherwise." he smirked...however the CMC looked at one another and smirked.

* * *

"Gahhh! Get it away!" Mischief screamed as the Mane 6 had him captured and Fluttershy used...the "Stare" on him, the young dragon adapting a Captain Kirk like voice "So...much..Disapproval! Must..try..and get away before..these ponies...kill me with cuteness!"

"Your father would be so ashamed young man," Fluttershy said, intensifying the "Stare," "Now tell your Auntie Fluttershy what she needs to know."

"No! I don't…" Mischief began before Fluttershy intensified the 'Stare', "...Okay okay! She went into that forest over there!"

"The Everfree forest?" Fluttershy asked looking at him closely.

"...The Everwhat now?" Mischief blinked in confusion.

"Didn't your father teach you anything?" Twilight asked.

"Why should he? I haven't seen him in three thousand millennia," Mischief said before snapping at Flutteshy, "And stop it with the eyes!"

"Can you find Timid, no matter where she is?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes I can. But I can't teleport her here or anything like that! Now please stop with those eyes~!" Mischief whined.

"If I do, you'll lead us and the CMC to Timid so we can all help her, right? Because you're a good boy." she said blinking.

"Y...Yes. I...I'm a good boy," Mischief nodded before gaining a boy scout uniform, "Scout's honor ma'am!"

"...Wimp." Spike uttered under his breath.

"..." Mischief sent a small glare at Spike, 'I am SO going to turn him into a gecko later.'

"Ohhh, a gecko!" Pinkie asked Mischief. "Can you turn me into Pinkie Pie? I wanna be a real Pinkie Pie!"

"..." Mischief slowly looked at the reader while holding up a picture of a screw and a baseball.

"What'cha got there?" Pinkie asked.

"Nothing," Mischief said as he made the sign dissapear.

"This is Discord's kid right? How can we trust him?" Rainbow Dash asked, eying Mischief suspiciously, "Let's just turn him into stone like we did his pop and leave him to rot!"

"I agree with Rainbow Dash," Rarity agreed. "I do not trust this nasty imitation of my adorable Spikey-wikey one bit."

"...Guys. Did you forget that we had to give the Elements of Harmony back to the Tree of Harmony?" Twilight reminded her friends.

"...Oh yeah/I nearly forgot about that," Rainbow Dash and Rarity recalled.

"But maybe we can still do that. We just need cement!" Pinkie smiled, pulling out a bag of quick drying cement from her Hammer Space, "Added with a bit of magic and friendship!"

"Pinkie...as much as I don't trust him myself...we still need him to find Timid," Twilight stated to the pink party pony.

"Fine...I'll tell one of my other selves to do it later," Pinkie said, writing down a note.

"...Ooookaaaay," Mischief blinked a bit in confusion before shaking it off, as he suddenly vanished and reappeared on Rarity's back, "Weren't we going to go and look for Timid, cause it's almost dinner time and she needs to make my favorite…" he suddenly donned a parka and a whip, "Now mush!" he shouted, "..." he frowned as his outfit dispelled itself, "...no wait...that's not right…" he pondered for another moment before a cowboy getup appeared on him, "Giddy up!" he shouted as he spanked Rarity flank, making her yelp and run.

"After that unicorn!" Pinkie yelled as the rest of the Mane 6 and the CMC ran into the Everfree forest.

"High Ho Silver away!" Mischief laughed, waving his ten-gallon hat in the air.

"...Revenge…" Rarity growled quietly to herself.

* * *

"Timid! Where are you?!" Scootaloo yelled as she, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom looked for the shy filly.

"She's not in this bush," Applebloom sighed.

"She's not behind one of these trees," Sweetie Belle added.

"Hey, maybe you should be asking me, where she be." Mischief said, still riding Rarity, "Though after the way you treated me...I'm possibly going…"

Fluttershy immediately gave him the stare.

"Ahh! Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Mischief yelped, "Sheeshe! Even when separated from the other group, you won't let up!" he growled. "She's going to be found with alot, and I mean alot of animals talking to them. Despite how ugly, mean and scary they are!"

"Just please tell us where she is!" Scootaloo asked, the small, orange Pegasus filly having almost about enough of Mischief's...well, mischief.

"...Idiot, look!" he snapped, pointing to a pair of bushes nearby, "She's over those bushes over there!"

The CMc, Fluttershy, and Rarity looked at eachother before nodding a bit as they looked over the bushes Mischief pointed at. Once they did, they saw a herd of manticore, chimera and a lot scary and mean animals and in the center was Timid...talking to them?

"And...and then...then they called me a Blank Flank." Timid cried as the animals growled in anger.

"Woah...she really is talking to those animals…" Scootaloo gawked a bit.

"Yeah...just like Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle added.

"L...Like me? Really?" Fluttershy asked, "I seen those animals before, they are really good listeners once given a chance."

"Huh...go figure," Mischief smirked a bit as he layed on Rarity's back, drinking a berry smoothie, "...Something's missing from this smoothie...I know!" he snapped his fingers, adding a chocolate bar into the smoothie before he took a drink from it, "Much better." he then snapped his fingers again as ice cream appeared before Timid.

"Eh? I...Ice c-cream? Ano...w...where did…?" Timid began before she realized who made it appear, "...Misty? Misty, you came!"

"Of course," Michief grinned as he poofed off Rarity's back, much to the unicorn's relief, and appeared before Timid Swallow, "I couldn't leave you. Besides…" he looked at the fourth wall, "...this story would be short if we never found you."

"..." Timid just giggled a bit at Mischief's randomness. "...Just one thing really quick…" she smiled before doing...the "stare!" "What did I hear about a giant dragon terrorizing Miss Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?!"

"GAAH! I'm sorry! They asked for it after they bullied you!" Mischief yelped before getting on his knees, "Just please! Stop giving me that look! I already got it more than once today!" he began to bow as he turned into a worm, "I am a lowly worm to thee, lady Timid!"

"And what did you do to my old school and my old teachers and bullies!"

"I turned them into farm animals~!" he cried in shame, changing back into his dragon form, "They're still working their butts off at the new farm that used to be the schoo!"

"Change them, along with the school, back...now!" Timid ordered, intensifying the 'stare'.

"Okay okay! Sheesh...try and have fun once in a while…" Mischief mumbled as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

A cow mooed and a few pigs oinked before they all changed into different ponies as the farm changed into a large school.

"...What just happened?" one of the teachers blinked in confusion.

* * *

"...There. I did it!" he snapped.

"Did you?!" she and, for some reason Fluttershy also doing her stare, demanded.

"Graaaahhhh! One's bad enough! But two?!" Mischief screamed, "Stop the madness! Stop the MADDDNESSSSS!" he screamed running and hopping on Rarity, donning the Lone Ranger's outfit, "Get me out of here, Silver!"

"My name is not Sil-KYA!" Rarity yelped when Mischief smacked her flank again, causing her to run out of there with Mischief facing backwards on her.

"High Ho Silver away!"

"...Sis." Sweetie Belle sweatdropped.

"Um...th-thank you for watching over Timid. I...I really appreciate it," Fluttershy said to the herd of animals.

"...Grrr." they growled smiling as they left, one of the Manticores waving good bye to Timid.

"G...Good bye minna-san! And th...thank you again for l-listening to me!" Timid waved good bye to the animals.

"...you speak Neighponese?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Ano...h...hai," Timid Swallow nodded.

Fluttershy just squealed as she started speaking in perfect and complete Nieghponese.

"...Kyyaaa!" Timid Swallow screamed in delight as she started speaking her native language as well.

"...What're they saying?" Sweetie Belle asked her fellow CMC.

"Ah don't know. We don't speak Neighponese, remember?" Applebloom reminded her friend.

"Oh...we really got to have Timid teach us," Sweetie Belle said.

"Eeyup," Scootaloo nodded before wondering, "Where'd Mischief go?"

* * *

"Hiyaaahhh!" Mischief roared, dressed as the Lone Ranger still with Rarity as his loyal horse. The two would go down in legend as the Lone Dragon and his Silver unicorn.

* * *

_(the next day)_

"Wow! This news stuff is great," Pinkie Pie said as she read the newspaper, "The Lone Dragon and his trusty steed steal millions of jewelry and not get caught once!"

"Doesn't the pony in this pic look…" Twilight started till Rarity, battered, bruised and dirty kicked down the door.

"Never...again," Rarity said in a very irritated tone, carrying carts and carts of jewels, which were actually rock candy.

"..." Rainbow Dash began to snicker.

"One word, and I'll make you wear a dress so girly, you'll lose your credit as coolest pony in _Equestria_," Rarity frowned.

"...Shutting up," Rainbow Dash gulped.

"So, where's your Lone Dragon?" Applejack chuckled.

"Whoohoo!" Mischief whooped, dressed as a woman while waving a tissue at them, as he rose up from the rock candy pile before diving back down, the outfit vanishing.

"...Nevermind," Applejack sweatdropped.

"I want some! WHEEEE!" Pinkie Pie shouted, diving in as well.

"...Revenge," Rarity swore once again.

"Dive dive dive!" Mischief declared as he and Pinkie, acting like ships of sorts, went deeper into the rock candy 'pool,' leaving only their tails sticking up, "Up periscopes!"

"...Oi vey," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes until she noticed how quiet Fluttershy was...well...even more so as she was staring out the window, "You okay, Fluttershy?"

"..." Fluttershy just looked out the window, a blush on her face before speaking in Neighponese.

"...A...are you...blushing?" Rainbow Dash blinked when she noticed Fluttershy's blush.

"N...No!" Fluttershy tried to hide the blush with her wings.

"...You met Somepony, didn't you?" Rainbow Dash grinned.

"...W...Well..." Fluttershy stuttered, recalling last night.

* * *

_(cue flashback)_

_"Th...thank you again, F...Fluttershy-san," Timid Swallow said as she and Fluttershy walked towards her home._

_"It was no problem, Timid," Fluttershy responded before speaking in Neighponese a bit._

_"Oh…" Timid began before replying in Neighponese until the two reached the front of Timid's house, "Ano...w...we're here."_

_"Good. Now. Let's hope your…" Fluttershy began before the front door opened._

_"Timid!" Silver Hawk gasped as he hugged Timid, "Oh, thank Celestia you're safe! I overheard what happened today, and I thought something bad happened to you!"_

_"Ano...i...it's okay, Onii-chan. M...my friends, along with F...Fluttershy-san and her friends, f...found me in the Everfree f-forest. I...I was talking with some of the animals there before they found me."_

_"I see…" Silver Hawk noted before he turned to Fluttershy, "Miss. I cannot tell you how grateful I….miss?"_

_"Um...Um.." Fluttershy stuttered, a heavy blush on her face, _'O...Oh my! I...I know Timid told me s...she had a brother but...but...o-oh my!'

_"Miss? Are you okay?" Silver Hawk asked the stuttering,pale-yellow Pegasus in concern._

_"Um...s...sorry! Bye!" Fluttershy said quickly as she zoomed out of there._

_"..." Silver Hawk and Timid Swallow blinked in unison._

_(end Flashback)_

* * *

"I...It's nothing really Rainbow Dash. J...just recalling a story I read," Fluttershy replied as he turned back to the window.

"...Okaaay," Rainbow Dash blinked.

* * *

"And do you Timid Swallow agree and swear to dedicate yourself to the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Scootaloo asked as the CMC, along with Timid Swallow, stood inside their clubhouse.

"Ano...H...Hai," Timid nodded.

"Do swear to be one of us until the time arrives where you achieve your own Cutie Mark?"

"Ano...I...I swear."

"Alright then...we Scootaloo…"

"...Applebloom..."

"...And Sweetie Belle…"

"Welcome Timid Swallow to….the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" all three declared in unison.

"A...Aritgatou, M...Minna-san," Timid smiled a bit, some tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so proud!" Mischief cried (and looked) like a baby sitting back on the mountain of jewels he had…"acquired." during his 'vacation' with Rarity, "My little girl is growing up! Next she'll get a Cutie Mark and then she'll start thinking about boys…" he then changed back, "...boys I'll humiliate and eat before letting them touch her mind you."

"OH! I just got an idea!" Scootaloo gasped before pointing as Mischief, "We should make him our mascot!"

"...Pegasus filly say what now?" Mischief blinked in confusion, "I'm no one's mascot...I'm a star, idol and a Celestia-damn rockstar...but nopony, and I mean NOPONY makes the son of Discord a…"

_(Later…)_

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he was hit again by the Stare, "Okay! Okay! I'll be your mascot! Just PLEASE stop giving me that stare~! It's Evil! _EVILLLLL~!_"

"What did I tell you about swearing?" she growled as Mischief was wearing priest robes while holding a holy cross to try to make the Stare go away.

"Just stop in the name of Luna and Celestia! I command you, evil one, to stop!" Mischief cried. "...Alright I'll wash my mouth and be your mascot." he sighed in defeat.

"And you didn't do anything else naughty right?" she asked.

"Well…"

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon screamed, both the size of...bugs? and running from a giant (to them) frog.

* * *

"AHHH come on!" Applejack groaned, seeing a swarm of vampire fruit bats eating and drinking her product.

* * *

"Whoooaaa!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she flew away from a living lighting bolt.

* * *

"Ahh Celestia...I'm beautiful!" Rarity gasped as she was a crystal pony again.

* * *

"Cool!" Pinkie Pie gawked as she was...a pink pie?

* * *

"Spike, have you…?" Twilight started before she was looking and gawking at a female figure, "...Sp..sp...Spike!?"

"Not. One. Word," Spike scowled.

"Why are you so tall?" Twilight asked.

"...I said 'not. one. word," Spike frowned as she put her claws on her hips before noticing what she just did, "Gah!"

* * *

"...What can I say, readers? When I debut...I debut." Mischief snickered, "Oh? 'What did I do to Fluttershy' you ask? ...well..."

* * *

"RARRHHH!" a monster roared as Fluttershy-or rather Flutterbat-merged with her Saddle Rager persona attacked Ponyville.

* * *

"Nah. I kid, I kid," Mischief laughed before whimpering while his holy clothing appeared once more, "If that happened and she got cured, I'd be Stare-ed...™...into oblivion."

"Who's he talking to?" Sweetie Belle whispered to Timid.

"...Ano...I...I don't know," Timid admitted.

"Chance!" Mischief yelled, jumping out the window as he looked at the reader, "See you all in the sequel!"

* * *

_Seanzilla: Well..not bad for a first chapter. Right KK...oh right. He's busy at the moment._

_Quirky: Humph._

_Seanzilla: Oh don't be like that Quirky. I promise you'll appear in the chapter after the next one or two._

_Quirky: I'm not upset about that._

_"Seanzilla: Oh...then what are you upset about?_

_Quirky:*starts to cry* I didn't get turned into pie!_

_Seanzilla:*sweatdrops*Anywaaaay...even though KKD's wasn't here to help finish, GammaTron came here to help us out with that._

_Quirky: Who?_

_Seanzilla: A friend of mine, along with KKD and O.N. Too bad he couldn't stick around._

_GT: *snoring in bed nearby, surrounded by textbooks, notebooks, and a calendar with due dates for assignments.*_

_Seanzilla:..I forgot school was starting for him again.*clears throat*anyway..thank you for sticking around minna._

_Quirky: And be back cause if Sean is a man of his word i'll be here next issue after the next one or two!_

_Seanzilla: Eeyup._

_Quirky: That is IF he doesn't get distracted again._

_Seanzilla:*facefaults*_

_Quirky: Now if you'll excuse me *walks up to GT and starts to paint his face*_

_GT: *mumbles in sleep* Gotta...take tests next week…*rolls around in sleep* Curse you, math…_

_Quirky: Mwahahahha! I shall never let you rest, Dekamaster! I shall torture you for eating me constantly._

_?: *a gold-covered hoof tapped her shoulder*_

_Quirky: What?_

_?: *the gold-covered hoof was connected to a stallion Alicorn wearing gold armor over his lower legs, a gold necklace with a set of four jewels in a four-leaf clover design on it, and bits of gold lining his wings with a white coat and a black mane. He looks down at Quirky with somewhat slitted eyes* Would you mind not drawing on my author, little one?_

_Quirky:...really? really? A dude Alicorn? Didn't anyone tell you only girls can be alicorns?_

_?: Kirin, actually. Father was a dragon, mother was an Alicorn. *blows a bit of fire to show evidence of it* Name's Burning Eclipse._

_Quirky: Oh...nice to meet ya*continues to write on Gt's face*_

_Eclipse: *frowns before using a bit of Magic to pull her away and clean GT's face* Please stop that._

_Quirky: Fine. Show's over anyway. Good night, America!*hits a button as the screen turn dark*_

_Eclipse: *voice only* I think you mean 'Good night, readers.'_

_Quirky: *voice only* I said 'show's over.' Stop making me a liar!_

_(Edit: So Sorry for the late edit, minna. There was some stuff on here I forgot to copy form teh document in G-Drive)_


	2. Catch that Fox!

Chapter 2: Catch that Fox!

_Seanzilla:*hums Apples to the Core as I walk in* hey minna. It's Seanzilla115 once again. And with me is one of my buds, KKD Silver._

_KKD: *Kyoryuger transformation jingle is played as KKD walks in with a DX Gaburevolver in his hands before firing it.* Yo, what's up, minna-san?_

_Seanzilla: Hey uh...we kinda got something to say about our Sonic/Gokaiger story. It's..going to have to be put on hold because the episodes are no longer on Youtube._

_KKD: Well, technically episodes 1 & 2 are up again, but we can't work with those seeing as we already did those episodes. So until we get more of them up, we'll be working on Younger Generation here._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. After this chapter...Quirky will make her official appearance in this story._

_Quirky: *off-screen* WHOO-HOO!..Oh wait. He said_ next_ chapter...poo._

_KKD: Sorry, Quirky._

_Quirky:*off-screen*it's okay. Next chapter is when I can finally meet my future friends!_

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. Anyway..the disclaimer, aibou?_

_KKD: As always. As with any story, we don't own MLP, but we do own the new CMC that'll appear in this story, including Timid Swallow along with her brother Silver Hawk and the little son of Discord, Mischief._

_Seanzilla: Hai. So..let's begin and see what kind of stuff the CMC will get into this time, shall we?_

_KKD: We shall._

* * *

It seemed like a normal day, Scootaloo and the rest of the CMC were at the clubhouse, waiting for Timid Swallow and Mischief.

"...Where is she?" Scootaloo wondered as she looked out the window for Timid, "She was supposed to be here a few minutes ago."

"Maybe she got caught up in something?" Sweetie Belle guessed.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Applebloom assured.

"Speaking of Timid; here she comes now," Scootaloo said as she saw Timid coming towards the clubhouse, panting a bit as Mischief rode in her backpack, "Hey Timid! Where were you?!"

"G...Gomen, Scootaloo-san! I...I was helping F...Fluttershy-san out with something!" Timid explained, speaking a bit louder… well… loud in her tone of voice since she's almost quiet most of the time.

"What exactly? Helping her watch some of the animals she watches over?" Applebloom asked as she poked her head out the window.

"Ano...h...h...hai," Timid nodded, "S...some of them were really nice."

"Except that Angel bunny," Mischief mumbled.

"What was that?" Timid asked, hearing Mischief say that, as she prepared to use the 'Stare' on him.

"N...nothing ma'am!" Mischief yelped a bit as he hopped out of the backpack while thinking, _'Tch! Angel Bunny...that little menace was anything _but_ an angel!'_

"What's got Mischief upset?" Sweetie Belle asked, the unicorn filly popping her head out the other window.

"I...I don't know. Demo...I...I think he and F...Fluttershy-san's pet bunny don't get along well," Timid answered.

"..." Mischief was about to say something, pointing one finger up before he slowly curled it back up, the small dragon afraid of getting the 'Stare' from Timid.

"I can definitely imagine that for some reason," Sweetie Belle replied, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Agreed," Scootaloo snickered before an idea popped into her head, "...Girls...I think I know how we can get our Cutie Marks!"

"Really? How?" the rest of the CMC asked.

"Well...you can thank Timid for giving me the idea," the Pegasus filly grinned as she pointed at Timid.

"Ano...I...I did?" Timid blinked.

"Yea, you did. Specifically, we're going see if we can take care of one of the animals under Fluttershy's care!" Scootaloo declared.

"Really?/WHAT?!" the rest of the CMC and Mischief gasped, the dragon yelling as thought's of taking care of… "him" filled his head.

"Nuh uh! Absolutely no…" Mischief began before Timid gave him the 'stare', mainly for yelling like that, "...Shutting up."

"So...we're all in agreement?" Scootaloo asked her fellow CMC.

"As Big Mac would say: Eeyup," Applebloom nodded.

"I'm in!" Sweetie Belle added.

"M...Me too..." Timid nodded, the shy pegasus filly feeling a bit excited in taking care of one of Fluttershy's animals.

"It's settled then. We're gonna take care of one of Fluttershy's animals starting today!" Scootaloo replied before she, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom declared…

"Cutie Mark Crusaders: Animal Caretakers!" the three declared, earnings confused looks from Timid and Mischief.

"...Okay. I'll ask since Timid's a bit confused by what you just did. Just what was that about?" Mischief asked.

"...Oh, it's just our little thing we do when we decide on something," Scootaloo answered.

"...Uh huh…" Mischief slowly nodded as he went back into Timid's backpack, his appearance changing to have him wearing footy pajamas with a butt flap, "If anypony needs me, I'll be taking a nap."

"A...ano…" Timid began.

"Come on, Timid...you can do it to. After all, you're a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders now," Scootaloo smiled a bit at Timid.

"...O...okay," Timid nodded before declaring quietly, "C...Cutie Mark Crusaders: Animal Caretakers! Y...Yay!"

"..."

"...T...Too loud?" Timid asked.

"...Nevermind…we-we'll work on it later. So, let's just go," Scootaloo sighed.

* * *

"Ano...I...I don't' know if F...Fluttershy-san is h-home, minna," Timid stuttered as the CMC stood in front of Fluttershy's home.

"She has to be...unless she's out getting some food for the animals. But just to make su…" Scootaloo began until Applebloom tapped her on the shoulder before pointing at the window

"Let's try checking the window a bit to see if she's home or not," Applebloom suggested.

With a nod, Scootaloo jumped up to the window to see Fluttershy and Twilight, the violet Alicorn using her magic to help Fluttershy open what appeared to be a box, the shy pegasus letting out a soft squeal as she picked up whatever was in the box.

"I see her… and she just picked something up from a box," Scootaloo stated, the pegasus filly trying her best to stay in the air with her tiny wings

"What is she holding?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and the rest of the CMC looked up at their friend.

"Don't know...maybe if I...woah!" Scootaloo yelped as she fell to the ground, her wings finally giving out, "...Darn."

"Are you okay?" AppleBloom asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah…" Scootaloo nodded before sighing as she looked at her wings, "If my wings held on longer, I could've seen what Fluttershy was holding."

"Let me try something," AppleBloom replied, going off for a second before moving a small barrel under the window and jumping up to get a good look, and she saw Fluttershy and Twilight were still there, but now Fluttershy was holding a small bundle of fur… but she couldn't seem to make out what it was exactly.

"See anything, Applebloom?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle asked in unison.

"Ah think so…Ah can't make out what Fluttershy is holding," Applebloom replied, trying to get a good look at what the shy pegasus was holding, "Let's see… it looks like it's got some… red fur…I think…and...it has...w-woah!" she yelped when she began to lose her balance on the barrel before the Filly fell into the bushes just underneath one of the front windows.

"Applebloom! Are you.." Sweetie Belle began.

"H...Hello? Is anypony out there?" Fluttershy's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Uh oh...hide!" Scootaloo whispered as she and Sweetie Belle dove into the same bushes Applebloom fell in.

"A...Ano…" Timid stuttered a bit as she was about to try and jump into the bushes as well, only to stop in her tracks as the door opened.

"Oh, Timid. Is everything ok? I thought I heard something out here," Fluttershy replied when the mare saw the young filly near the bushes.

"...A...Ano...I...I…" Timid began, the shy filly berating herself a bit since she was about to do something she would never do...lie, "I...I thought I dropped something on m-my way out."

"...Do you need any help?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh...n...no! I...I can look for it myself," Timid replied with a stutter.

"...Okaaay...actually Timid...can you help me with something since you're here?" Fluttershy asked.

"A-ano… hai," Timid Swallow nodded.

"Good. I need to head to the market real quick to pick up some food for the animal Princess Celestia asked me and Twilight to take care of for today," Fluttershy stated as mentioned Alicorn came out, holding a few bags to carry the needed food in, "Can you look after my place while we're gone?"

"A...Ano...h...hai, F...Fluttershy-san," Timid nodded in response.

"Arigatou, Timid-chan," Fluttershy smiled as she and Twilight took off, letting Timid enter Fluttershy's house, the rest of the CMC coming in only after the older mares flew off far enough.

"You heard that right?" Applebloom asked her friends.

"Yeah...that thing Fluttershy was holding was from the Princess!" Scootaloo said in a semi-excited voice, "If we take good care of it, we're bound to get our Cutie Marks!"

"Yeah! But...what animal did she send?" Sweetie Belle asked out of curiosity.

"...Don't' know," Scootaloo shrugged, "Do you have any...Timid?" she blinked when she noticed the shy Filly wasn't there anymore, "...Where'd she go?"

"Ah think she went to look inside that…" Applebloom began.

"KAWAII!" Timid's voice squealed from inside the box.

"...Kawaii?" the rest of the CMC looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what that word means.

"Cute! I found something very cute in here!" Timid answered, her voice sounding much louder than it would normally sound anyway.

"...It can't be that cute...can it?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"I don't' know...I'll check it out first," Sweetie Belle suggested as she walked over to the box Timid was in before the Unicorn filly walked inside it.

"...Anything Sweetie…" Scootaloo began before she and Applebloom heard Sweetie Belle let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh my Celestia! She's SO CUTE!" Sweetie Belle's voice squealed from inside the box.

"What is it, anyway?" Scootaloo asked, confused by that

"This!" Sweetie Belle replied as she and Timid came out of the box before looking back at something in it, "Come on...don't be shy."

A few moments of silence passed before what looked like a small muzzle poked out of the box, sniffing the air for a moment. After that, the own of the muzzle slowly crawled out of the box, revealing it was a small, fox kit with orange and white fur and...9 small tails? However, the CMC didn't notice the tails as they saw it's small, sapphire blue eyes looking at them cutely, almost as if she were observing them.

"Awww! She's so CUTE!" Scootaloo and Applebloom smiled.

"I know! She's like a little fluff ball you just want to hug!" Sweetie Belle squealed, the unicorn filly resisting the urge to glomp the small kit.

"So… what is she, anyway?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah don't know...she looks like a fox. But ah don't think foxes are supposed to have nine tails," Applebloom noted, looking at the nine, swishing tails on the fox kit.

"Oh… I see!" Timid Swallow gasped, seeing the tails and recognizing what the little kit was, "It's a Kitsune!"

"A what?" Sweetie Belle asked as she, Applebloom, and Scootaloo looked at the shy pegasus.

"A kitsune, a…a small fox that has more than one tail," Timid answered, "Th...They're creatures that are very hard to find in Neighpon."

"Wow~," Applebloom and Sweetie Belle awed.

"Cool…" Scootaloo awed as well, "...Does she have a name?"

"A...Ano...I...I'm not sure. I...I couldn't help but gush over her to see," Timid admittedly nervously.

"Maybe this paper I found inside the box might help," Sweetie Bell asked as she walked back inside the box before carrying out a piece of paper and placed it on a nearby table.

"What does it say?" Applebloom asked.

"...I can't make any of this out. It's written in Neighponese," Sweetie Belle replied with a small sigh before she gasped a bit, "Maybe Timid can read it!"

Then, Sweetie Belle just handed the paper to Timid, who felt nervous being put on the spot like she was.

"A...Ano…" Timid gulped a bit before taking a calm breath as she looked at the paper, "Ano...I...it's addressed to C...Celestia-Hime," she looked up at the confused CMC, "H...Hime means p...Princess."

"Oh~" the three nodded before looking anxiously to hear what the rest of the note said.

"Hai. L...Let's s...see here…" Timid began as she read the note, "C...Celestia-Hime...I...I need you to find this young one a h...home. You see...her family was...o...oh my…"

"What? Her family was what?" Sweetie Belle asked before she and her friends saw a small tear escape from Timid's eye, "...Timid?"

"H...Her family was k...killed by poachers," timid whispered?

"Poachers!" Applebloom gasped.

"You know what those are, Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked her friend.

"Yes...Ah heard Poachers are really bad Ponies that go and capture rare and exotic animal so they can sell them. If they can't get a certain animal...th...they kill it," Applebloom explained, earning shocked looks from her two friends.

"Oh my…" Sweetie Belle gasped, simply stunned by this revelation.

"Poor little girl...she lost her family…" Scootaloo said sadly as she and the rest of the CMC sadly looked at the small, fox kit, who appeared to be sleeping at the moment.

"...I'm glad Fluttershy's taking good care of her, though," Timid admitted, a small sad smile on the shy fillies face, "S...she'll take good care of Y..Yuki-chan."

"Yeah…" Applebloom nodded before blinking, "...Yuki?"

"Th...that's what I w...wanted to c...call her b..because the white parts of her fur remind me of snow," Timid explained, "A...And 'Yuki' means 'Snow.'"

"Oh…" the CMC nodded again.

"I like it," Sweetie Belle noted with a small smile.

"Me too," Applebloom added.

"...Well… I guess it fits," Scootaloo replied with a shrug, "So...let's…"

"Hey keep it down. I'm trying to wake up here," Mischief's voice groaned as he poked his head out of Timid Swallow's backpack, wearing a nightcap in his footy pajamas with a butt flap as he held a cup of coffee, "What's with all the noise out here anyway?"

"Misty…" Timid sighed before Mischief saw the young kit, causing the dragon to do a spit take.

"FOX!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Mischief yelled as he jumped out of Timid's backpack and clinged to the Ceiling of Fluttershy's house like a scared cat.

"What're you so scared of?" Scootaloo asked the frightened dragon.

"KEEP THAT...THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! I HATE FOXES!" Mischief yelled, his butt flap opening, "Wait...is that thing from Neighpon by any chance?"

"...Yea. Why?"

"Because I hate hate HATE those kinds! Freaking troublemakers all of them!" Mischief yelled.

"...Oh!" Timid realized where Mischief was going with that as she looked at her friends, "I...I think I know why M..Mischief's scared of Yuki. I...I heard Neighponese Fox Spirits are notorious tricksters and like to play pranks on anypony they see."

"...Really?" Scootaloo asked, confused still.

"H...Hai. O...One trick they like pulling on Ponies are turning into an exact clone of them and gets them into trouble."

"And that's exactly WHY I hate them! Do you know how many times I got in trouble because of those furry devils?! A LOT!" Mischief snapped before he felt his grip on the ceiling starting to come loose, "...Oh blitznak." he then began to fall to the floor, but not before quickly turning around to land on his feet just as he was an inch from touching the floor. He then gave a look at the reader, "What? ...oh don't' look at me like that. Everypony knows Gods and Demi Gods of Chaos always…"

"..." Yuki let out a small yawn as she woke up, stretching a bit as her tails swished a bit, one of which touching Mischief's back.

"GIYAAH~! IT TOUCHED ME~!" Mischief yelled in a high-pitched voice as he rushed back into Timid's backpack, but not before placing a sign that said 'I'm not coming out until that furry devil leaves! ...unless there's candy involved.'

"...Oookaaaay," Scootaloo sweatdropped a bit before she looked at her fellow CMC, "Why don't' we try and find something for Yuki to eat? And afterwards, we can play with her."

"Sounds good to me. But...what do Kitsune's eat?" Applebloom asked.

"Don't know...let's try pulling out some different food and see what works," Scootaloo suggested as she rushed for the kitchin.

"Ano… wasn't Fluttershy-san and Twilight-san going to get some food for her?" Timid asked, causing Scootaloo to skid to a halt.

"...You're right. I almost forgot, " Scootaloo chuckled sheepishly, "So... guess until they come back...we'll play with Yuki a bit."

"Sounds good to me but...does Yuki want to play?" Applebloom asked, looking down at the fox kit.

"I don't know. But it can't help but ask," Sweetie Bell suggested a she bent down to the small kit, "Yuki...do you want to play girl?"

Yuki's ears rose up at that as her tails began to wag in a playful way.

"We'll take that as a yes," Scootaloo said as she looked at her fellow CMC, "Girls...Hide and seek!"

"R...right/hai," Applebloom and the others nodded as the four fillies ran around the house to find various spots to hide.

After the CMC disappeared, Yuki sniffed the air a bit to look for them. She continued to sniff around the area before she began to sniff under the couch. Unfortunately, that caused her to sneeze as she skidded back a bit. When she looked up, she saw...herself?

Both Yuki's looked at each other in confusion before sniffing each other, causing them to sneeze in unison as two more Yuki's popped up again.

The four fox kits looked at each other in confusion before they sniffed the air, going to different parts of the house. One of the kits soon found Applebloom, quite easily.

"Aww~! Ya found me, Yuki!" Applebloom giggled a bit, the filly hiding behind one of the curtains in the living room.

"That's weird...she found me too," Sweetie Belle spoke, poking her head out from behind the couch with Yuki 2.

"...What the?" Applebloom began in confusion, looking between the Yuki that found her and the Yuki that found Sweetie Belle, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Sweetie Belle shrugged until they saw another Yuki find Scootaloo, who was tryng to hide inside the box Yuki was in.

"Aw man. You found..me?" Scootaloo blinked when she noticed three of Yuki, "...uh..what's going on?"

"I don't know," the other two shrugged.

"...Do you think it has something to do with what Mischief and Timid said?" Scootaloo asked before she notice a fourth Yuki sniffing the closet.

Then, the little Kit started to paw at the closet door to try and get it open.

"Y...you found me Y-Yuki...chan?" Timid blinked in confusion once she opened the door to see the 4 Yukis, "...U...Uh oh. I...I didn't think s-she could figure this out e-early."

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked, confused.

"I...I heard once K...Kitsune kits get older, th...they learn how to do tricks l-like cloning itself," timid replied before two of the Yuki Clones sneezed, producing two more.

"Um...what else can they learn to do?" Sweetie Belle asked nervously, seeing one of the Yuki's looking at a group picture of Fluttershy and her friends.

"Ano...th-they can...uh oh," Timid paled a bit, recalling what Mischief said about Neighponese foxes.

"What?" Applebloom asked before she noticed the other Yuki's gathering around the other one, looking at the picture as well.

"Th...they can turn into Anypony they see…" Timid gulped.

"...That doesn't' include pictures...does…?" Scootaloo began before she noticed one of the Yuki's shaking her paw, suddenly turning it into a familiar pink hoof.

The cloned kit then shook her entire body before she was now an exact copy of Pinkie Pie. Well… kinda exact copy as her Cutie Mark was replaced with the Kanji for 'Laughter'.

"Whoa…" the CMC gawked.

The other Fox kits looked at 'Pinkie' before looking at each other, almost like they were saying 'Let's try that too!'. With a sudden shake, the other 5 Kit clones turned into copies of Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity, each with the respective Kanji for 'Magic', 'Kindness', 'Loyalty', 'Honesty', and 'Generosity' as their Cutie Marks.

"Uh… is this bad?" Applebloom nervously asked Timid Swallow.

"H..hai," Timid nodded with a gulp, "M...Misty!"

"What? I'm trying to watch my…" Mischief, who had popped his head out of Timid's backpack, snapped before he noticed the cloned 'Mane 6', "..." he then slowly brought a gong out and rung it.

"What was that about?" Scootaloo asked the dragon in confusion.

"That, my little fillies...is chaos about to befall on Ponyville," Mischief stated ominously, wearing a Chinese elder's outfit compete with thin whisker-like mustache and white hair done in a small top.

"Uh oh," the CMC gulped.

"Oh yeah...so you better get them back to normal or..." Mischief began before the 'Mane 6' opened the door and ran out, "...Too late."

"Great… now what do we do?!" Sweetie Belle almost panicked.

"I don't...uh oh," Scootaloo paled when she spotted the clones about to sneeze, which could only mean one thing.

The 'Mane 6' sneezed, producing 6 more clones before said clones sneezed, producing more clones.

"Oh great… it sounds like what happened with Pinkie before…" Applebloom recalled from what her sister told her.

"Yeah...but this time, we're not just dealing with multiple Pinkies," Scootaloo added with a gulp.

"Yea… instead it's multiples of everypony," Sweetie noted.

"Speaking of…" Mischief began as he pulled out a horn and blew on it just as the clones began to leave, "They're off!"

"We gotta do something and fast!" Applebloom gawked.

"Let's split up and try to look for the original Yuki!" Scootaloo ordered.

"Sp...Split up?" Timid repeated with a stutter.

"It's the best chance to find them," Scootaloo answered.

"R...Right," Timid nodded as Mischief stayed on her back, wearing a riding uniform for a hunt.

"Onward! Onto...The Hunt!" Mischief declared in a British accent.

And so, the four rushed out and ran off in four different directions, but not before Timid locked Fluttershy's house, just to be safe.

* * *

"Spike, you still can't be mad about your little change," Twilight giggled as she recall Spike getting changed into a female.

"I thought I told you not to bring that up, Twilight," Spike grumbled, the dragon having to accompany Twilight and Fluttershy at the market.

"Ooh and Rarity had such fun using you as her model" Twilight teased, causing Spike to blush heavily.

"..." Fluttershy giggled a bit before she felt the ground starting to rumble, "...Um...do you feel that?"

"...A little, why?" Twilight asked.

"..." Fluttershy was about to reply before she noticed a large herd heading their way..a large herd consisting of...herself and Twilight?

"Wh...what the hay?!" Twilight gawked before she, Spike, and Fluttershy jumped out of the way as the herd of clones charged through the marketplace, starting to eat everything in site.

"Hey! You need to afford th…" the Cherry Vendor (from Putting your Hoof Down) began before the two Fluttershy's eating his supply of Cherries growled at him, "...I mean..help yourselves out ladies!"

"...they should be Flutterbats," Spike sweatdropped at the sight.

"Yeah…" Twilight sweatdropped as well before shaking it off, "Wait a minute! What the hay is going on around here?!"

"Deja vu…" Spike noted, remembering the time when multiple Pinkies were all over the place.

"Y...Yuki!" a certain, shy filly called out as she ran into the area, her eyes widened as she watched the Twilight and FLuttershy clones wreck the market place, "Oh no...p-please dont' tell me she's…"

"Timid?" Fluttershy spoke as she poked her head out from her and Twilight's hiding place, "Wh-what're you doing here? I...I thought…?"

"N...no time, F...Fluttershy-san! I..I gotta find Y..Yuki-chan!" Timid replied.

"Yuki?" Twiligth and Fluttershy blinked.

"H...hai. Th...that a...animal c..Celestia-hime asked you to take care of...g...gomen!" Timid apologized as she ran off.

"...the baby fox!" Twilight and Fluttershy gasped, realizing what Timid meant before they leapt from their hiding place to catch up with the shy filly.

"Hey! W...wait up!" Spike yelled as he ran after them.

* * *

"I...I heard of liking yourself a lot, but this is ridiculous!" Rarity gasped as she watched clones of herself wreck her home/tailor shop. She then quickly grabbed one dress that was about to get torn to shreds by one of the clones before another one grabbed the end of it, resulting in a tug-of-war, "L...Let go of my dress, you! I...I mean me! Y..You know what I mean! Oh...where's Pinkie when you need her?!"

"Whee!" said pink party pony cheered as she and her clones played some games.

"...I've should've known," Rarity sweatdropped before she fell to the floor when the clone biting on her dress tugged on it, causing the Unicorn to let go as she watched 'herself' chew the dress like crazy, "NO~! It took me days to make that dress!"

"Oh come on Rarity! There's no need t-YEOWCH!" Pinkie yelped when one of her clones bit her tail, "Hey! That is NOT a chew toy!"

"Doesn't this feel… familiar?" Rarity asked Pinkie.

"Yeah...it's like what happened when I made all those clones with the Mirror Pool," Pinkie replied, trying to pull her tail away from her clone.

"I know...but..something…" Rarity began before Sweetie Belle came in.

"Yuki! Where are you girl?!" Sweetie Belle called out as she ran upstairs to look for the original.

"...Who is this Yuki, Sweetie Belle's searching for?" Rarity pondered.

"Probably this extremely cute fox kit with nine tails and could create clones and turn into copies of other ponies," Pinkie stated after she finally pulled her tail free, "Or it could be a Changeling. Whichever it is."

"..." Rarity sighed at that as she got up and ran up stairs to figure out what her sister knows about this.

"Ooh! Wait for me! I wanna come too!" Pinkie said as she ran, or rather jumped, after the Unicorn.

Upstairs, Sweetie Belle searched in a panic for the kit or the ponies she disguised herself as.

"Come on...where is she...where is she?!" Sweetie Belle said in a panicked tone before she saw the clone of her sister mess her bed up, "H...hey! Get off of there!"

The Rarity clone giggled as she jumped off the bed and landed in the closet.

"Get back here!" Sweetie shouted, trying to follow the clone, only for said clone to bury the unicorn filly in a pile of cloths.

"Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle, where are you?!" Rarity called out once she reached upstairs.

"Oh… sis!" Sweetie gasped, poking her head out from underneath the clothes pile.

"Sweetie Belle, what in Equestria is going on?! Why are there so many clones of me and Pinkie Pie?!" Rarity asked as mentioned Pink party pony jumped up the stairs and reached the top.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Sweetie answered.

"Ooh! Ooh! Does it involve a small extremely cute baby fox with nine tails Fluttershy and Twilight were supposed to take care of but you and your friends were taking care of it for them while they were out with said baby fox having the ability to clone itself and turn into other Ponies?" Pinkie asked in one, long breath.

"...Pinkie...I doubt that…" Rarity began with a sweatdrop.

"Actually...that's what happening kinda," Sweetie Belle replied.

"Wow, really?!" Pinkie gasped.

"Yeah...she kinda got out. So me and my friends have to find her before something bad happens," Sweetie Belle stated.

"So… where exactly are these… foxes… impersonating us?" Rarity asked her sister.

"Well...most of the clones Yuki turned into are in here…" Sweetie Belle replied as she watched the clones tear the place apart, "Though...I can't tell which one's the real one."

"...Why don't we try gathering all the clones up? That way, it would be easier to find the original," Pinkie suggested.

"It won't be easy," Sweetie Belle pointed out, "By now, there's probably a TON of clones of you guys and the others around Ponyville."

"...Then we just have to get them all in the same spot!" Pinkie said as she zoomed out the room before coming back in, wearing a...cat costume?, "Just call me Pinkie cat! Or Kitty Pie. Which ever works."

"...Pinkie. I don't think that'll…" Rarity began before all the clones stopped what they were doing and spotted Pinkie, or rather...Pinkie cat.

"..." the clones began to growl.

"See? it's working. Now if you'll excuse me…" Pinkie said before she let out a cat-like screech as she zoomed out of their, the clones barking and yipping like dogs.

"...That was… weird…" Sweetie Belle admitted.

"Agreed. ...Let's pretend that never happened," Rarity stated.

"Pretend what never happened?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Hey! Put that cloud back where...Hey! That cloud was supposed to be for today's rain and...HEY! That's my special napping spot!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she tried to stop clones of herself from messing up the clouds over Ponyville, "Sheesh! Just what's going on here?!"

"Grr…!" two clones growled as they played tug-of-war with one cloud.

"Hey! You put that cloud down right now!" RD growled in annoyance as she charged at the two clones, who immediately let go of the cloud, letting the Rainbow-maned Pegasus charge right through as she crashed into the river below, "..." she poked her head out, sitting out what water she got in her mouth, "Okay...now I'm really getting…!"

"Yuki! Where are you?!" Scootaloo yelled as she ran across the bridge of the riven RD was in, the small Pegasus filly stopping when she noticed her idol in said river, "Rainbow Dash? Why are you in the river?"

"Some fillies acting like knock-offs of me kept messing up the clouds," Dash groaned.

"Uh...yeah. Fillies," Scootaloo chuckled nervously.

"...You know something about this, don't you?" Dash responded, somehow recognizing the tone in Scootaloo's voice.

"Well…" Scootaloo began.

"YOO HOO~! OH, DASHIE CLONES~!"

All the Rainbow Dash clones stopped what they were doing to see Pinkie Pie, still wearing the cat suit, waving at them.

"Come and get me!" Pinkie giggled as she bounced away, the Pinkie and Rarity clones still chasing after her before the RD clone gave chase as well.

"...What just happened?" the original Rainbow Dash blinked in confusion with Scootaloo

"Uh… talk later, let's follow those clones!" Scootaloo responded as she galloped after Pinkie and the clones, still confusing Dash.

"..." RD just stood there in confusion before she noticed Sweetie Belle and Rarity run up, "Please tell me you know what's going on?"

"Something happened with a fox Fluttershy had me and the rest of the CMC watch while keeping an eye on her house, and now it's turned into multiple clones and copied the forms of you, Rarity, Pinkie, AJ, Fluttershy, and Twilight," Sweetie Belle answered.

"I see...and those clones that were chasing after Pinkie...was that fox you were talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep," Sweetie nodded.

"I see...well...what're we standing around for?" Rainbow began as she climbed out of the river, shook herself dry, and took off into the air, "Let's go round us up some foxes! Or...ponies? ...y...you know what I mean," she then took of in the direction Pinkie and the clones left in, leaving a wet Rarity and Sweetie Belle, making Rarity in particular groan as the two Unicorns gave chase.

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki! Where are ya, girl?!" Applebloom yelled as she looked for the fox kit at her family's farm, only to see a dozen clones of her sister messing the place up with the original and Big Mac trying to round them up, "Oh boy…"

"Come on! Get away from there!" Applejack tried to shoo her clones away from the barn before one jumped off her head and away, "...just what in tarnation is goin' on here?!"

"Nope!" Big Mac frowned as he tried to push one clone of his sister away,only for one to poke him from behind with a stick, "Nope!," he tried to get the one behind him, only for the first one to hit him with her tail, irritating him further, "Nope!"

"This is gonna be more trouble than I thought," Applebloom gulped until…

"AJ CLONES~!" they heard before noticing it was Pinkie, saying that in a sing-song tone of sorts.

"What in the hay is Pinkie…?" Applejack began.

"Come and get me~!" the pink, party pony giggled in the sing-song tone as she jumped away, the clones of RD, Pinkie, and Rarity chasing after her before the AJ clones joined the herd of said clones.

"...Big Mac… ya'll have any idea what just happened?" Applejack blinked in confusion.

"Nope." Big Mac answered bluntly.

"It's a bit tricky to explain," Applebloom spoke, causing the two to look at her as she walked up to them.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked her little sister.

"...Well…" Applebloom began.

"Hey!" a certain, rainbow-maned Pegasus spoke as she flew in, "Did anypony happen to see a bunch of foxes that looked like me, Rarity, and Pinkie with said clones chasing after Pinkie Pie in a Cat Costume?"

"Uh...they went that way," AJ pointed towards the exit of her farm before blinking in confusion, "Wait...foxes? How…?"

"Long story," Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom responded in unison, the former two just having arrived with Rarity.

"...Nevermind. Let's just go after Pinkie and help her out," AJ sighed.

"Right," the others nodded, rushing after Pinkie.

* * *

"Ooh...which one's the real one?!" Twilight groaned as she, Timid, Fluttershy, and Spike tried to figure out which of the clones was the original Yuki.

"Ano...I...I don't know," Timid admitted, "I...It's kinda hard to tell."

"I'll say…" Spike sighed a bit before he pulled his tail away just as a Fluttershy clone was about to bite it, "Hey! I'm not a chew toy!"

"Arf!" the clone barked a bit before giving Spike a lick as she ran off.

"Hey!" Spike responded, groaning from the random lick, "Gross…"

"U...um..." Fluttershy stuttered, blushing as two clones of herself rubbed against her, like a young kitten would with it's mom.

"Ugh! There's gotta be someway we can tell which…" Twilight began until…

"YOO-HOO~!"

"Huh?" the ponies and young dragon gawked as they saw Pinkie in her cat suit skipping by.

"...Was that Pinkie Pie just…?" Twilight began.

"Look out!" Spike yelped as he pushed the Mares and filly out of the way just as a large herd of clones, now consisting of the Twilight and Fluttershy clones, gave chase to Pinkie Cat.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"I...don't know," Spike replied in equal confusion.

"Um...I-I may have an idea… let's follow them," Fluttershy replied, actually taking the lead after the clones with Timid following her.

"R...right," Twilight nodded as she and Spike ran after them.

* * *

"...Just where's Pinkie Pie? She should've been here by now," Rainbow Dash stated, a bit of worry and boredom in her voice as she, AJ, Rarity, and the CMC-minus Timid, waited for the cat-dressed, pink party pony in the middle of town.

"Ah don't know, Dash," AJ shrugged until they heard a faint squealing meow they recognized as Pinkie, "...Nevermind. There…"

"GANGWAY!-!-!-!-!" Pinkie screamed as she zoomed past them before heading into a nearby building.

"WHOA!" everypony else gasped as they rushed away from the horde of pony-clones that came charging in, looking for the 'cat'.

"I didn't think there was this many clones now!" Applebloom gawked.

"They must've sneezed while chasing Pinkie Pie," Scootaloo guessed.

"...what does sneezing have to do with all these…?" RD began until…

"Hey!" a certain, violet Alicorn called out as she, Spike, Fluttershy, and Timid came rushing into the area, "Did you …." she gawked when she noticed all the clones, "See… uh… nevermind."

"Twilight! Thank goodness you're here," Rarity sighed in relief as she and the others ran up to the other group, "Can you make a barrier to keep all these clones in one place?"

"I'll try!" Twilight responded, activating a glow from her horn before a barrier enclosed all the clones within a small area, some of them whining a bit as they tried to get out.

"Okay…any ideas on how to decrease the numbers and return them to normal?" Scootaloo asked, "Because it's going to be hard trying to find Yuki in all that mess."

"A..Ano…" Timid tried to speak.

"Maybe there's a spell that can help with this?" Sweetie figured.

"I'm not sure about that," Rarity admitted.

"Ano..I..I…"

"Maybe we can jam them together until they become one?" Pinkie asked, poking her head out from a window on the house she hid in.

"Ah don't think it works like that, Pinkie," AJ sweatdropped.

"Ano...I…"

"You want to say something, Timid?" Fluttershy asked, looking at he shy filly.

"Ano...I...I have an idea, F..Fluttershy-san," Timid spoke a tiny bit louder.

"You do?!" the other ponies gasped, scaring Timid Swallow for a second before Fluttershy comforted her.

"It's okay. You can tell us," Fluttershy told her.

"A...Ano..I..I could try and g...get the real one out...I...I j-just need T-Twilight-san to l...let me in the...d...dome," Timid explained with a stutter.

"Are you nuts?!" RD gasped.

"...A-Actually… I think it might work," Fluttershy replied.

"Fluttershy. She's just a filly. What if something happened to her if I let her in there?" Twilight asked in worry.

"But she knows more about this creature most ponies don't seeing the clones' original form is one from Neighpon," Fluttershy replied, a bit louder than usual so Twilight could hear her. "Just trust me."

"...Okay," Twilight sighed in defeat as she looked over at Timid, "If anything happens, I'm pulling you out of there, okay?"

"O...Okay," Timid nodded

With that, Twilight opened a hole in the barrier only enough for Timid to squeeze through.

"Ano...Y...Yuki! H...here girl!" Timid tried to call out to the original, only to be ignored as the clones continued to try and get out of the dome, "A...Ano...Y...yuki-chan! I...It's me! C...Can you just...kya!" she yelped when one pony clone moved past her and tried to escape.

"Timid! That's it...I'm..." Twilight began before Fluttershy stopped her.

"Wait! ...Let her handle this, Twilight," Fluttershy told Twilight.

"...O...okay," Twilgiht nodded as she watched Timid try to get the real Yuki to come out.

"A...ano...Y...Yuki-chan! P...please come out…" Timid tried again, but failed since none of the clones were paying any attention to her. Finally having enough, she gained a serious look on her face, "Minna...STOOOOP!-!-!-!-!-!-!" she yelled really loud, her voice surprisingly echoing all across town, but it was surprisingly enough to get the clones to stop and look at Timid, "Yuki-chan! You come here right now, young lady!"

Most of the pony clones moved away, revealing a lone clone of Fluttershy, who had a nervous/semi-scared look on her face.

"You have caused a LOT of trouble today!" Timid yelled, giving the clone the 'stare' as she approached her, "You're going to dispel all these clones and return to normal at once, or else you'll get nothing for dinner later...got it?!"

"..." the 'Fluttershy' clone tried to give Timid a cute, whimpering look, only for it to fail as Timid still gave her the stare.

She then gave a small whimper as she turned back to normal Yuki while the clones disappeared. Seeing this from his hiding place, Mischief sighed with relief that Yuki was back to just one kit.

"There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Timid asked the small kit.

Yuki just whimpered at first before huddling close to Timid as she yawned a bit.

"Good girl," Timid smiled a bit, "Now let's get you home. You must be tired from everything that has happened today."

Yuki simply nodded in response as the kit followed Timid Swallow back to Fluttershy's house, leaving a gawking Mane 6, Spike, and the CMC.

"...W...wow...Timid...sure can scream," Scootaloo noted slowly.

"...Yeah," Sweetie Belle and Applebloom nodded in agreement, along with the gawking Mane 6 and Spike.

"...What?!" Mischief yelled, his ears ringing, "I can't' hear you!"

"...Literally deafening," Scootaloo noted.

* * *

"There we go...a nice pillow for you to sleep on," Timid smiled as she placed a pillow, which she brought from home real quick, on the floor of Fluttershy's.

Yuki sniffed it a bit before her tails started to wag as she jumped on the pillow, moving on it a bit before she yawned and curled up into a ball.

"Nighty-night," Timid whispered to the young kit, giving her a soft kiss on the head as she helped put a blanket on her.

Fluttershy gave a small smile, the shy Pegasus Mare watching nearby.

_'Timid was really brave when she tried to get the real Yuki to come out...and the way she cares for her is really sweet,'_ Fluttershy thought before an idea popped into her head. She then approached Timid once Yuki was fast asleep, "Timid...may I ask you something."

"Ano...H...hai, Fluttershy-san," Timid replied quietly, not wanting to wake Yuki up, before they walked into another room. "S...So…w-what did you…want to talk about?"

"...How much do you care for Yuki?" Fluttershy asked the shy filly.

"A-Ano...I-I care for her… a lot," Timid answered with a small smile.

"I see… How would you like to take her home then?" Fluttershy asked, causing Timid to look at her in surprise.

"R….really?" Timid asked hopefully.

"...Since you care for her so much… you may," Fluttershy answered before Timid gave her a hug.

"A...arigatou, F...Fluttershy-san!" Timid cheered quietly, still not wanting to wake Yuki up.

"Doitashimashite," Fluttershy smiled, saying "You're welcome" in Neighponese.

"I...I promise I'll take good care of her, F...Fluttershy-san," Timid said, still hugging the shy, Pegasus Mare.

"I know you will," Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh great…Now I'm going to have to live with that furry devil?" Mischief, who was watching and hearing everything from a nearby corner, groaned, "Can things get any...YEOWCH!" he yelped when something stepped, or rather stomped, on his tail. He then quickly turned to see a glaring Angel bunny, "...you."

He would've started causing more trouble… if it weren't for the two ponies nearby giving him "the Stare."

"...They're giving me 'it'...aren't they?" Mischief gulped, earning a nod from Angel, "...Okay then...let's see if I can take it this time. Okay you two...there's something…!" he began as he turned towards the two normally shy Pegasi, only to turn to stone the moment he looked at them, "...dang...it."

Seeing Mischief's pose when he literally turned to stone and fall to ground made Timid and Fluttershy giggle slightly, but it wasn't enough to wake Yuki.

"See….you...next...time...folks," Mischief said to the reader in a stiff tone.

* * *

_Seanzilla: Well...another interesting chapter, eh aibou?_

_KKD: Yea… but… I was still surprised Mischief broke the fourth wall again… although I shouldn't be surprised by this… except that it's gonna take a while for me to fix that thing again._

_Seanzilla: Yeah...I doubt that'll happen with Mischief, Pinkie, and Quirky around, considering how much they break the fourth wall._

_KKD: Yea… and sometimes… quite literally._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. So...thoughts on this chapter?_

_KKD: ...Not sure… except for how cute Yuki was, and with the Kitsune's powers, it kinda reminded me of the Gen V Pokemon Zorua and Zoroark._

_Seanzilla: Really? Huh...interesting. Anyway...thanks to GT again for helping out with some additions he made to this chapter._

_KKD: Mostly due to me and Sean being on different sides of the country we live in, and our times feeling a bit off._

_Seanziila: Hai. Anyway, like I said at the beginning before we began, next chapter will be Quirky's debut._

_Quirky: *literally breaking the fourth wall* YIPPEE! THANK YOU SEAN, KKD! AND THANK YOU READERS FOR REVIEWING!_

_KKD: ...See what I mean?_

_Seanzilla: *sweatdrops*yeah…*sighs as I rub the bridge of my nose* Dang it Quirky, I just fixed that...though it was hanging by a thread thanks to Mischief at the end._

_KKD: Well, I might as well get to work on fixing it. In the meantime while the fourth wall's busted, this is KKD readers, and I'll see you next time._

_Seanzilla: Same h….*sees Mischief eating a muffin*...Mischief?_

_Mischief: Yeah?_

_Seanzilla: Wh...where did you get that muffin? And...w...what kind is that?_

_Mischief: Lemon Surprise, and I got it from the Cakes place. SO?_

_Seanzilla: *pales* Oh frick...RUN AWAY! *zooms out of there*_

_KKD: What's with him?_

_Seanzilla: *pokes head in* Have you ever seen the MLP fan-made video, Epic Rage Time: the Incredible Derp?_

_KKD: ...No…_

_Seanzilla: Oh..well...here's a small spoiler of it. Derpy + no more muffins = incredibly angry Derpy._

_KKD: I only have one thing to say in response to that. *mimicking a character from Monty Python's Holy Grail* RUN AWAY! *Repeats it as he ran off.*_

_Seanzilla: Wait for me! *zooms off after KKD*_

_Mischief: ...What's with them?* Hears the wall break down behind him, causing him to slowly turn and see a really, really, REALLY angry Depry glaring at him just as he finished eating the muffin*...uh oh. *dashes off, leaving a dust silhouette of himself behind as he ran after KKD & Sean* WAIT FOR ME~!_

_Derpy: *roars in anger as she chases after him, firing lasers from her eyes*_

_Seanzilla, KKD: *off-screen* SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!_

_GT: *walks in, wearing repairman clothing* Oi, finished the repairs for you! *sees no one there* Son of a...They forgot to pay me, dang it! *walks off, grumbling*_


	3. A Very Quirky Birthday

Chapter 3: A Very Quirky Birthday

_Seanzilla: Hey minna. It's Seanzilla115 again._

_KKD: *gets thrown in by Pinkie Pie* ...And I'm KKD. Sorry for the wait, just had to finish something up with Pika._

_Pinkie Pie: And he was taking too long to do it, too!_

_Seanzilla: It's cool Pinkie. I'm a patient guy. *looks at the reader* Anyway...to any Bronies that're just starting out, there's a story/movie you MUST see. My Little Dashie._

_KKD: Oh no… I can already feel the tears coming… *sniffles* i-it was a very touching story involving my favorite o-of the Mane 6…_

_Seanzilla: M...Mine too. Th...this story was….was…*sniffles as I wipe a tear from my eye* ...I...I'm sorry. It's just...after seeing this movie, I...I haven't cried that much since my Dad died, and after I've seen the movie about Hachiko…*starts to tear up*and I just made myself sad again…_

_KKD: And while JewWario's death was… still a harsh blow that made me cry more… *sniffles and removes helmet to wipe tears* I still managed… to shed some tears here, too… and… I think it was this… that got Sean to wanting to work on another chapter of this tale…_

_Seanzilla: H...hai…H...Hopefully it'll cheer me up a bit and...*sniffles* P...Pinkie? C...can you please do the disclaimers?_

_Pinkie: Sure… *sniffles* Neither KKD nor Sean own MLP or anything else involved… except the original fillies… Timid Swallow… a few others…Quirky... and even Discord's son, Mischief… the rest belong to Lauren Faust, Hasbro, the Hub, and their respective owners. *sniffles* Poor Dashie. *Cries like she did in Season 1 Episode 2.*_

_KKD: ...Cue the story! *Starts crying, too.*_

_Seanzilla: HAI! *starts crying as well*_

* * *

One day, a young filly was bouncing in the fields and forests outside Ponyville.

The Filly's fur was a dark green color while her mane and tail were colored blue, said tail and mane being almost as poofy as a certain Pink Party Pony's. Her eyes were a rose color with a hint of joy and excitement in them as she hopped out of the forest and saw Ponyville.

"Ooh~! This place looks fun, fun, _fun_!" the filly giggled excitedly as she bounced down towards town, "I wonder if anypony is as fun here."

Meanwhile, just near the exit of Ponyville, the CMC were in the middle of cleaning up some debris… much to Scootaloo's dismay.

"Celestia this is boring!" the Pegasus filly groaned, "Why do we have to clean this up?"

"Don't you remember? You had suggested we'd help clean the mess caused by Yuki and we'd get our Cutie Marks," Applebloom reminded her.

"...Oh yeah. But I didn't think it was going to be boring," Scootaloo sighed before she turned to see Mischief lounging on a nearby bench, "And why aren't you helping?"

"Simple. I'm supervising," Mischief answered, snapping his fingers to make a Strawberry Chocolate smoothie appear before the little dragon grabbed it and took a sip, "Besides, you girls are doing okay...ish."

"What do ya mean? We've been working our flanks off as hard as we could," Applebloom responded.

"Well for one…" Mischief began as he pointed to a nearby statue...or what was supposed to be a statue, "I don't think statues are supposed to look like a messed up Jigsaw puzzle."

The CMC just groaned as Sweetie Belle walked over and started to get to work before…

"Hi!"

"Kya!" Sweetie Belle yelped in surprise as she jumped into the air a bit before she landed the other way and noticed who had spooked her.

"Now what?" Scootaloo and Mischief groaned.

"Hi there! My name's Quirky! And I just arrived here!" the dark green filly from before giggled as she introduced herself, bouncing around the place a bit, "This place looks like a lotta fun, fun, fun! Do you know any places that have really fun games and toys?! Oooh! I love the games where you toss a ring and win a prize!"

"..." the CMC and Mischief were quite silent…until Scootaloo whispered something to Sweetie Belle. "Does she remind you of somepony?"

"Kinda...but I can't put my…" Sweetie Belle began.

"Don't know. Don't care," Mischief said nonchalantly as he took another sip of his drink...or what he thought was his drink.

"Silly! My tail's not something to drink!" Quirky giggled, causing Mischief to back away and spit some hair out since he was actually drinking Quirky's tail.

"H...how'd you do that?! And what did you do to my drink?!"

"Your drink?" Quirky blinked before she put one of her front hooves into her mane and… pulled out Mischief's drink, "You mean this?"

"...Yep, that's a lot like Pinkie," Scootaloo whispered.

"Yeah/I was just thinking the same thing/Ano...h...hai," Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Timid nodded in agreement quietly.

"Pinkie? Who's Pinkie?" Quirky asked as she zoomed over to Scootaloo and got real close to her face, "Is she somepony really fun to play with? Please tell me! Oh please please please please please!"

"Uh… well… if you like parties… then yea," Scootaloo answered, "And she's technically called… Pinkie Pie."

"...D...Did you just say...Pinkie_ Pie_?" Quirky asked as she backed away from Scootaloo a bit.

"...Yea. That's right," Scootaloo replied before she and her friends covered their ears as Quirky let out a huge, ear piercing squeal of joy.

"OMC OMC OMC OMC! I've always wanted to meet her! I heard her parties are the most funnest fun fun FUN things in the world!" Quirky squealed as she bounced around before...grabbing the reader, "Can you believe it folks?! _The_ Pinkie Pie is here in Ponyville and I'm going to actually meet her!"

"...What's with her?" Sweetie Belle asked the others.

"Um… I-I don't know," Timid Swallow shrugged before she, her friends, and Mischief were grabbed by Quirky, the dark green filly giving them a very hard hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! You don't know how happy happy happy you've made me!" Quirky squealed as she dropped the CMC and Mischief before bouncing away, "Hope we see each other again! Bye bye!"

"...What the heck just happened?!" Mischief demanded in confusion before looking at the reader, "I'm supposed to be the Comic Relief here! Not her!"

"...Funny, Pinkie would say you're in Spike's role; yet you enjoy it, he doesn't," Scootaloo noticed.

"Yeah! But I'm supposed to be the only one here to break the fourth wall! Not her!" Mischief snapped before he donned an army helmet, "Of course you realize, this means war!"

"N...nani?" Timid blinked before she and the CMC yelped when Mischief dashed off in a red blur to catch up with Quirky, creating a dust cloud in the process, making them all cough in the process.

"Sh...should we go after him?" Sweetie Belle coughed.

"...Yea… I think we should," Scootaloo agreed, "I mean, everypony's just finished cleaning up the mess Yuki caused. Plus, who knows what kind of trouble Mischief will do?"

"It's…it's probably not good," Timid sighed.

"Right…so let's go and find Mischief fast," Applebloom stated as she and the rest of the CMC left go find Mischief.

* * *

At about the same time, Quirky was bouncing all over Ponyville trying to find Pinkie… wherever the pony was.

Unknown to her, Mischief was slowly following her, the dragon wearing a replica of Elmer J. Fudd's outfit, complete with a...is that a shotgun?

"Shh...Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting 4th-wall bweaking fiwwy's," Mischief whispered to the reader as she resumed following Quirky, the dragon doing an imitation of Elmer Fudd's trademark laugh.

"Where could she be?" Quirky wondered before she came to a stop, looking at a nearby barrel, "Maybe she's in there?" she then jumped into the barrel to see if her idol was inside.

"Ah ha!" Mischief grinned as he ran to the barrel and held the shotgun against the whole of it, "Now I gotcha, ya scewy Pony," he pushed the barrel of the shotgun into the hole before yelping when he saw an exact copy of his gun poking him in the rear from a nearby shrub that was behind him. He then pulled the gun out before putting it back in to see the barrel sticking out of the shrub again, "...Hmm...so that's how ya want to play, eh?" he smirked before he tied a red ribbon to the barrel before putting it back into the hole, and when he felt the gun barrel touch his rear, he turned and saw the ribbon on it was white with red spots, "Ah ha!" he then pulled the trigger, causing the gun to shoot him in the rear. Confused, Mischief pulled the gun out of the hole to see the white, polka dotted ribbon the the barrel of his gun, "...clever filly."

"Stupid dragon," Quirky's voice giggled.

"Eh?" Mischief blinked as he turned to see the dark green filly starting him in the face.

"BOO!" Quirky shouted when the dragon looked at her.

"GYAAA!" Mischief screamed as he jumped into the air...right into a flower planter.

"Meep meep!" Quirky giggled as she dashed away in a dark green blur.

"...Oi vey… all these Looney Tunes references…" Mischief sighed before looking at the screen, "Come up with some new materials guys! And no Tom and Jerry stuff either! While it is funny, I don't want to end up being chased by a huge bulldog or worse!"

"Then maybe you'd rather go with this?" Quirky's voice responded as Mischief looked up and was suddenly squashed by an anvil.

"...Hate you…" Mischief growled.

"Bye bye!" Quirky giggled as she dashed off again.

"...Revenge."

* * *

Pinkie was humming a small tune, the pink party pony happily hopping along until her tail began to twitch like crazy.

"...My Pinkie Senses are tingling...I sense another," Pinkie said ominously, "...I go!" with that she used her tail to swing away.

"Man...where is she? I really want to meet her...and I feel like I just missed her," Quirky whined a bit, the dark green filly just arriving in the area. It was then she noticed Mischief spying on her, the dragon wielding a large hammer before the filly looked at the screen, "I tawt I tat a idiot dwagon?" She then looked back at Mischief before looking back at the screen, "I did! I did taw a idiot dwagon!"

That she did, she heard in her head before snickering.

"Oh no...I don't think he's that stupid to fall for it," Quirky giggle to herself, confusing Mischief.

_'...the heck is she talking to? And what did she mean I'm not that...oh no. I'm not going to walk into _that_ old trick,'_ Mischief thought before…

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm spying on this filly that's trying to take my job as the funny one and the 4th-wall breaker of the group," Mischief replied to whoever he was speaking too.

"I see…"

"Yeah. She'll never see me co…" Mischief began before he slowly turned to see Pinkie staring at him.

"Hi!"

"GYAAAA!" Mischief screamed as he jumped into the air, crashing into another flower planter.

"Tee hee! Mischief is so funny sometimes," Pinkie giggled before she looked at Quirky looking around.

"PINKIE?!" Quirky gasped, somehow having heard Pinkie's voice as she looked around the area like crazy, "Wh...where are you?!" _'O...M...C!-!-!-! I...I'm actually about to meet my idol!'_

"Patience Young one. Yet to decide if you are worthy, I have."

"Huh?" Quirky slowly turned to see Pinkie standing behind her, "...P …P …P …P…"

"You have my permission to fangasm into a coma," Pinkie Pie nodded.

"..." Quirky gave a blissful sigh as she fainted...but not before rocketing into the air and squealing in pure excitement as she landed and hopped around Pinkie like crazy, "OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC! You're_ the_ Pinkie Pie! I'm actually standing in front of _the_ Pinkie Pie! Oh man my friends are… oh wait. I don't have any friends. But still! EEEEEE! I'm actually in front of Pinkie Pie!"

"Wow!" Pinkie gawked before turning to the screen, "And some of you ponies out there thought_ I_ was hyper."

"Oh, I wish!" Quirky said, over hearing what Pinkie said as she poked out from the pink party pony's mane.

"How'd you get there?"

"I jumped in," Quirky replied as she jumped out, "Anyway...can we do a party?! I've always wanted to do a party with you! So can we do one?! Oh please please please please please please PLEASE!"

"...Alright, you're lucky my party friend is back in town," Pinkie smiled.

"EEEEEE! I can't wa-your friend?" Quirky blinked.

"I call him Weird Al," she smiled, "But his name is Cheese Sandwich."

"Ch….ch…..CHEESE SANDWICH?! You mean _the_ Cheese Sandwich?!" Quirky gasped, earning a nod from Pinkie, "..."

* * *

"Almost got it…" one of the royal guards in Canterlot said, almost finished putting the last card on top of his house of cards before…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

"Ahhh!" the guard yelped at the sudden squeal, his house of cards falling down in the process, "My House of Cards!"

"My TV!" Luna's voice roared.

"My leg!" a random Pony shouted off-screen.

* * *

"Wow…" Pinkie blinked as Quirky hopped around excitedly, repeating 'OMC' over and over again.

"Pinkie! What in Equestria was that?!" the pink party pony turned to see Twilight and the other members of the Mane 6 walk towards her.

"Just hanging out with...my...my..daughter?" she giggled.

"Your… daughter?" Twilight blinked.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Wait wait wait a second...you have a daughter?!" Rainbow Dash gawked.

"Unlike you girls, I am a lady in more ways than one," she smirked as she motioned to Quirky, who had finally calmed down..a bit, "Everypony...meet my daughter Quirky."

"..." Quirky fainted with a huge grin on her face, the dark green filly thinking, _'O...M...C!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! P...Pinkie Pie is calling me _her_ daughter!'_

"Is she okay?" Twilight asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Pinkie asked, talking as fancy and sophisticated as Rarity.

"...Hello! She passed out when you called her your daughter! ...And why're you sounding like Rarity?" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Because she's Awesome!" she shouted, now sounding like Rainbow Dash.

"Okay… now that's just creepy," Dash admitted.

"Eeyep," she said, sounding like Big Mac.

"Oh fer the love of Pete," Applejack face-hoofed.

"Now excuse me Cousin, but me and mah daughter have somethin' t' do," Pinkie (now sounding like AJ) smirked, even wearing her hat.

"What the?!" AJ gawked before she felt her hat was missing from her head, "Hey!" she snapped as she swiped her hat back from Pinkie, "Don't...touch...the hat."

"Ahhh...oh well," Pinkie (in her normal voice) shrugged as she picked up the fainted Quirky and placed the dark-green filly on her back, "See you girls later! I'm going throw a HUGE party today for Quirky. After all...it is her birthday today."

_'OMC OMC OMC OMC! She knew it was my birthday too!'_ Quirky squealed in her head.

And so, Pinkie brought Quirky back to the bakery.

"Now, daughter, where shall we begin?" Pinkie smiled.

"Party?" Quirky asked, the dark-green filly immediately waking up.

"Cool. So what kind of party do you want? A super duper party? Or a really super duper party?" Pinkie asked.

"Hmm...oh! how about...a super-duper-ultra-hyper-mega-GIANT party!" Quirky declared.

"A...A super...duper…" Pinkie gawked before she ran to a nearby window and yelled out, "CHEESE! GET EVERYTHING YOU CAN GET! WE'RE ABOUT TO PULL A SUPER-DUPER-ULTRA-HYPER-MEGA-GIANT PARTY!"

As if on cue...

"On a wrecking ball!" Cheese shouted as he smashed into the bakery on a wrecking ball, or what was assumed to be a wrecking ball as it opened up to reveal tons upon TONS of party supplies.

"It...It's...Ch..ch…" Quirky whispered before she prepared to squeal again, only to shut her mouth shut, _'OMC OMC OMC! It's really him!...OMC! Both Pinkie Pie _and_ Cheese Sandwich in the same room!'_

"Hey Pinkie is this….our little girl!?" Cheese Sandwich gasped.

"..." Quirky quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbed a large paper bag, and squealed loudly into it before closing it and gave it to a pigeon that was on an open window sill, "Give this to a stupid, miniature red dragon."

The bird just nodded, took the bag, and flew off.

"There..now I can faint," Quirky said as she fainted, a very huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Freaking dark green pony," Mischief mumbled as he brushed off all dirt that he had got on him , "I swear I'm going to get back at her for this."

"There you are, Mischief!"

"Hmm?" Mischief turned to see the CMC approach him, "Ugh...just what I needed."

"...What happened to you?" Scootaloo asked after seeing Mischief's condition.

"That freaking dark green filly happened, along with that pink pony called Pinkie Pie," Mischief mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Applebloom asked.

"I said that freaking green filly did this! Ooh...I swear the next time I see here, I'm going to turn her into a…" Mischief began before a piece of paper hit him in the face, "...Seriously guys...this old gag?"

Soon enough a pie was thrown at his face in response.

"...Ugh," Mischief groaned as he shook the pie off and took the paper off his face and handed it over to Sweetie Belle, "I don't care what it says, so here."

"...'To Everypony who reads this...you are invited to the hugest, most awesome, most spectacular birthday ever. Hosted by none other than Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich,'" Sweetie Belle read.

"A birthday? For who?"

"Me!" a voice shouted.

"Oh no…" Mischief groaned as Quirky ran in before she jumped up and landed right on top of his head.

"Hi guys! How's it going?!" Quirky greeted the CMC.

"It's your birthday?" Applebloom gawked.

"Eeyup yup yup!" Quirky nodded as she jumped off Mischief'ss head, "My Birthday's going to be one of THE Hugest birthdays in Equestria! And the best part...both Pinkie Pie _and_ Cheese Sandwich are going to host it! OMC this is going to be the Best! Birthday! EVER!"

"Makes me wonder if she'll grow up to be a party pony like them," Timid whispered.

"Yeah...makes me wonder how her parents handle all that energy she gives out," Scootaloo whispered, Quirky overhearing this.

"My...parents?" Quirky whispered, her mane deflating a bit.

"...Quirky? Are...you okay?" Sweetie belle asked, the Unicorn filly noticing Quirky's change of nature.

"Y...yeah!" Quirky shook a bit to make her mane poofy again, "I was just thinking what Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich have planned for my birthday party."

"Oh… ok…but you looked really..."

"Oh-look-at-the-time-gotta-go-bye!" Quirky said quickly as she zoomed out of there.

"..." the CMC remained silent.

"...You noticed it too, didn't you?" Sweetie Belle asked her friends.

"Yeah...Quirky looked really sad when I mentioned her parents...though I don't understand how she heard me," Scootaloo noted.

"It's probably like Pinkie with our sisters at times," Applebloom figured.

"M...maybe. O...Or it could be s...something else," Timid said with a stutter.

"...We'll have to find that out for ourselves," Scootaloo figured, "Also..since we kinda upset her back there, why don't we chip in and buy her a present?"

"Sounds like a plan but...what do we buy her? We don't know anything about Quirky aside from how she acts," Applebloom stated.

"Well, sh-she acts similar to Pinkie-san, and looks up to her as her idol…m-maybe we can get her something related to Pinkie Pie?" Timid figured.

"Oh," the others responded, feeling a bit like idiots for a second before they all walked off to find a good gift for Quirky.

"So...it's that little green fillies birthday eh?" Mischief noted before a grin grew on his face..a rather tricky one too as he tapped his fingers like Mr. Burns, "Excellent."

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Quirky smiled as she watched everything get set up for her party.

"Okay. Just a Li~ttle bit more to the right," Pinkie said to some Pegasi that were moving a large banner that said 'Happy Birthday Quirky!' before they set it down, "Perfect!" she smiled before Cheese Sandwich came in.

"No to the left!"

"...You're right! To the left!"

"Ugh!" the two Pegasi carrying the banner groaned as they picked it up and moved it..for the 20th time today.

"No up up!" Quirky added.

The two Pegasi's eyes began to twitch as they did so.

"No no..." The three hyper ponies started till the banner was thrown in their faces.

"We quit!" the two Pegasi yelled as they left, finally having enough of the three.

"Aww~! Party poopers," Quirky and Pinkie groaned.

"...I know the solution to this...Family Party Cannon!" Cheese Sandwich declared, making the two ponies gasp, especially Quirky as she began to squeal in excitment.

"O..M..C! I'm actually going to see the Party Cannons in action!" the dark-green filly squealed.

"Here," Pinkie said, giving Quirky a filly-sized version of her Party Cannon.

"Is...Is this my…my own Party cannon?!" Quirky gasped.

"Early birthday present."

"...I...I only have three words to say….FAMILY PARTY CANNON!" Quirky yelled in excitement.

* * *

"...A great disturbance in the party force, I sense," Mischief shuddered, suddenly wearing a white Japanese-style robe-like shirt, a pair of black pants, and a brown cloak with his scales green.

"...I don't even want to know," Scootaloo sweatdropped as she and the rest of the CMC looked for a gift to buy Quirky.

"Oh you will in 5...4...3...2...1…" Mischief counted down before a very loud blast was heard.

"...Well, that was loud!" Scootaloo noted, covering her ears before she and the CMC were covered upon tons upon TONS of streamers and balloons.

"...Ha!" Mischief laughed before he was hit in the face with a pie..again, "...Oh come on! I was just laughing at…" he got hit with another pie that came out of nowhere, and hit him in the face again, "Seriously, KNOCK IT OFF!"

Then, four more pies came in and came flying towards the CMC, who had poked their heads out of the streamer and balloon pile.

"Duck!" Applebloom yelped as she and her friends went back into the pile, letting the pies hit Mischief in the face.

"...I swear if I get hit with one more pie...I'm going to lose it!" Mischief snapped before taking a taste of the pie that hit him, "...And they're not even coconut cream pie!"

"Th-then w-what's that pie at your feet, Misty?" Timid asked, pointing to something at Mischief's feet.

"..." Mischief bent down before using his finger to pick off a small dollop of cream that was on the pie before tasting it, "...Now this is a coconut…" he paused when he felt his mouth starting to burn...like crazy, "SPICY CREAM PIE?!" he yelled as he breathed a bit of fire into the air. He quickly looked around to see if he could find anything to douse his burning mouth and saw what he assumed was a jug of milk. He then quickly ran over to the jug and drank all it's contents in one gulp, "Ahh...now that…" he then started to feel an even more burning sensations as his entire body turned a bright red, steam starting to blow out of his 'ears' as he breathed fire into the air once more, "WATER~!" he screamed, practically dashing right out of Ponyville just to get a drink, not trusting what the Party ponies could've done to trick him.

"Wow...today is not Mischief's day, isn't it?" Sweetie Belle noted as she and her friends giggled a bit after seeing what happened to the dragon.

"Yea… I can vouch for that," Timid replied, using a deadpan tone.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO GET BACK AT THOSE THREE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Mischief's voiced yelled before the sound of a pie hitting him in he face was heard off-screen, "OH COME ON! ENOUGH WITH THE PIES ALREADY!"

"...So what now?" Applebloom asked.

"Um...resume looking for a gift for Quirky?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yea, let's stick with that," Scootaloo agreed.

"Ano...h...hai," Timid added as the CMC resumed their search for Quirky's Birthday gift.

"But seriously, where do we look?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know...there has to be a shop around here that'll have the perfect gift for Quirky," Scootaloo said before noticing one stare, "Maybe that one."

"Um...Scootaloo? That's a hardware store," Sweetie Belle said in a dead-pan tone.

"Hmm?" Scootaloo blinked before noticing the sign on top of the store's doorway, showing it was a hardware store, "...Oh. Heh heh..I guess you're right."

"This is harder than ah thought…" Applebloom sighed.

"Yeah…" Sweetie Belle agreed before an idea popped into her head, "Ooh ooh! Why don't we make her a gift?! One that'll fit her just perfectly!"

"...That could actually work," Scootaloo agreed.

"We could borrow some of the tools at mah Family's farm," Applebloom suggested before tapping her chin in thought, "Of course...we'd have to ask mah sis or brother to help, if they're not busy that is."

"Good point," the others nodded.

* * *

"Ooh~! This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Quirky squealed as she walked around town a bit, not wanting to disturb Pinkie or Cheese since they were working on something big, "I wonder what Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich have planned for the finale?! Ooh~! MY whole body is quivering with excitement!"

When she wasn't looking, Quirky accidently bumped into two fillies..two, certain, very spoiled fillies.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to be a silly-billy," Quirky giggled before...

"Why don't you watch where you're going, idiot?!" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"I...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to..." Quirky began.

"Save it. You owe me something more than a measly apology," Diamond Tiara frowned before Silver Spoon tapped her shoulder, "What?"

"Look at her flank," Silver Spoon whispered as she pointed at Quirky's flank, seeing it was absent of a Cutie Mark.

"Ooh...I should've figured a Blank Flank wouldn't pay attention to where she was going," Diamond Tiara scoffed.

"...What's a Blank Flank?" Quirky tilted her head in confusion, making both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gawk before recovering.

"You mean you don't know?" Diamond Tiara questioned, "A Blank Flank is a pony with no Cutie Mark. And you don't seem to have a Cutie Mark yourself."

"...You're saying that like it's a bad thing," Quirky blinked.

"You don't get it, do you, you green idiot? Being a Blank Flank is the same thing as being poor," Diamond Tiara added as a smirk grew on her face, "Which reminds me..you're going to have to pay for bumping into me."

"But...I don't have any money," Quirky replied, pulling out a small change purse from her mane before opening it, revealing it was empty as two, small moths flew out of it.

"I see…" Diamond Tiara noted before Silver Spoon poked her shoulder, causing her to turn to her 'friend' as she looked at a nearby banner, "...So it's your birthday today...isn't it?"

"Yep yep yep!" she nodded.

"...I'll take that," Diamond Tiara stated.

"...Silly. You can't take somepony's birthday," Quirky giggled a bit before Diamond Tiara pressed her hoof against the dark-green filly's nose.

"Well guess what? I'm about to. So to make up for bumping into me, you're going to give me your birthday party or else," Diamond Tiara stated.

"...Or else what?"

"Or else I'll have one of my daddy's lawyers sue your parents for everything you have," Diamond Tiara smirked with Silver Spoon adding her own smirk.

"...But…" Quirky began as her mane began to deflate,_ 'I don't have any...not anymore...'_

"Well...what's it going to be?"

Quirky wasn't sure what to do, and in response, her mane and tail somehow straightened out and Quirky on the verge of crying.

"O….okay. Y...You win. I...I'll give you my birthday party as an apology," the dark-green filly sniffled.

"That's better," Diamond Tiara smiled before Quirky ran off crying.

* * *

"Where'd she go? I wanted to give Quirky a small sample of the ice cream I made," Pinkie wondered, looking for the dark-green filly before she finally noticed her, "Oh! There you are Quir…" she couldn't finish as Quirky ran past her, "Is she okay? What's the rush?" She then followed after her before she was running right besides Quirky, "Quirky, what's wrong?"

"I...I changed my mind! I don't want a party anymore!" Quirky yelled as she tried to run farther away from Pinkie.

"...What? No one turns down a party unless something's really wrong," Pinkie muttered as she caught up with Quirky again, "Why don't you want a party? Isn't it your birthday Quir…"

"IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!" Quirky yelled as she ran far away from Pinkie, the saddened dark-green filly thinking sadly, _'Not anymore...'_

"Quirky…" Pinkie whispered, feeling concerned for her.

* * *

"I hope Quirky likes the gift we made for her," Sweetie Belle said as she and the rest of the CMC carried a wrapped up item to their clubhouse.

"I know so," Scootaloo nodded as she turned to Applebloom, "It was nice of your brother to help us out with it."

"It sure was," Applebloom agreed, until they saw a streak of green run past them, "What in tarnation!?"

"Ano...I...I don't know! D..demo...it...it sounded like Q...Quirky-san," Timid noted.

"It did? How could you tell?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I...I heard her when that blur went by. And...it sounded like sh-she was c-crying," Timid replied.

"Wonder why?" Applebloom pondered, but Scootaloo seemed to have an idea of why.

"...Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," the orange, Pegasus filly growled.

"..." Timid began to whimper at the mentioned of those two bullies.

"...Oh, sorry Timid. In any case, maybe we should talk to her," Scootaloo suggested.

"Yeah...and I think she was heading to where our clubhouse is," Sweetie Belle added.

"Then let's go!" Scootaloo responded before they all ran off towards the clubhouse.

* * *

"I...it's not fair…" Quirky sobbed, the dark-green filly crying against the tree the CMC's clubhouse was on, "Why...why do my birthdays always have to be like this…?"

"Quirky? You okay?" she heard some voices ask as Quirky looked up, tears still in her eyes, before seeing the CMC.

"G...Go away," Quirky shooed them off, "I...I don't want to see anypony right now."

"Easy Quirky, we're just here to help," Scootaloo told Quirky, "What happened?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Quirky sobbed.

"But Quirky…" Sweetie Belle began.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Quirky snapped before covering her mouth, "...I...I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"...Look, whatever it was, we can understand it's tough, but we just want to help. Did anypony say something to make you like this?" Applebloom asked in concern.

"...I...I ran into these two, really mean fillies," Quirky replied, trying to wipe some of the tears from her eyes, "I….I tried to apologize...but they didn't accept it...and the only way they would…" she held back a sob as she wiped the tears from her eyes again, "Is if I give them my birthday party."

"Sounds like that brat Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon alright," Scootaloo growled. "But to stoop _this_ low?! C'mon!"

"Yeah! I can't believe they would do something like this!" Sweetie Belle added, the Unicorn filly as mad as Scootaloo was right now.

"I...It's okay. I...I'm used to not having anything good happen on my birthday," Quirky said sadly.

"Wh-What're you talking about, Quirky-san?" Timid asked.

"N...nothing. It's just...every year on my birthday, something bad always happens," Quirky replied before sighing sadly, "It's also the reason why nopony wants to be friends with me. You know what everypony in the last town I lived in called me? B...Bad Luck Quirky."

"Seriously? C'mon, you seem like a fun filly to hang out with," Scootaloo admitted.

"I'm not! Every year on my birthday, I always cause an accident! Like last year, I accidently broke the town's water fountain by slipping on a pebble! A Luna darn _pebble_!" Quirky yelled, the tears coming back in full force, "I...I think I should leave before something else happens…" she sobbed as she prepared to leave...but not before the CMC stepped right in front of her.

"Not a chance, Quirky. We'll help you out no matter what it takes. Those accidents are just that, accidents. Do you or do you not want to have a good birthday?"

"...I...I really do. But…" Quirky paused as she sniffled a bit, "I don't see how that's possible now since my birthday party was taken away by those two fillies."

"Silly filly, no pony can take another pony's birthday party away from them when it isn't even their birthday to begin with," Applebloom pointed out.

"Yeah. We're going to help you out Quirky. After all, we're your friends," Sweetie Belle added, causing Quirky's eyes to widen.

"Y...you really want to be friends with me...somepony who's prong to have accidents on her birthday?" Quirky whispered.

"Ano...h...hai, Quirky-s...Quirky-chan," Timid smiled.

"We sure are, Quirky," Applebloom nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. You're really fun filly to be around," Scootaloo added.

"Yeah..there's no way you can't be unlucky," Sweetie Belle added.

"..." Quirky whimpered a tiny bit, tears of joy flowing from her eyes before a large smile grew on her face, her mane and tail poofing back up as the dark-green filly grabbed the CMC in one big hug, "O...M...C! This is the happiest day of my entire life! I...I actually have some friends! Ooh~! I can already imagine all the fun fun FUN we're going to have together!"

"Okay, we get the picture," Scootaloo giggled as Quirky let her and the rest of the CMC go, "But first, let's get some help and talk things out with Diamond Tiara about 'stealing' your party."

"I believe I can help out with that," a voice spoke as the trunk of a nearby tree opened up like a door, revealing Mischief in a formal black suit with a British accent, "Greetings, my little fillies."

"How'd you get in there?" Applebloom asked.

"Top secret info," Mischief replied as he closed the 'door' on the tree, "Anyway...I happened to hear your green friend's predicament...and I'd like to help."

"After everything you had to go through?" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Hey...I may have hated her for all that crud she pulled on me...but I hate those two, spoiled fillies even more..." Mischief said before a rather tricky grin grew on his face, "And I got just the idea on how to get back at those two. But it will require a few things."

"What... are they?" Timid asked.

"Some Whoopie Cushions, catapults, milk, hot sauce, and pies. Lots and lots of coconut cream pies," he answered.

"Something like these?" Quirky asked, somehow pulling a lot of the items from her mane.

"...Ooh this is going to be _good_," Mischief smirked, tapping his fingers like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.

* * *

**_(later that night)_**

"You sure this'll work?" Sweetie whispered to the young dragon as he wore a spy suit.

"Ooh trust me, my young Unicorn friend. By the time they sit down, those two aren't going to be showing themselves in public for weeks," Mischief grinned, hiding behind a tree with the CMC as everypony in town gathered in front of a large stage.

"Let's hope it works," Scootaloo whispered as the five fillies and young dragon ducked behind a bush just as Pinkie and Cheese appeared on stage.

"...There's Pinkie and Cheese," Applebloom noted, keeping her eyes open for the two spoiled fillies.

"And if I guess right, those two meanies who're trying to steal my birthday are in the crowd," Quirky added.

"You see them, Misty?" Timid asked.

"Yeah. They're in the middle of the crowd. Also, plans start in five..four..three..two..one.." Mischief counted down.

"Everypony! Put your hooves together and prepare to welcome the birthday girl!" Pinkie declared, causing the crowd to cheer.

"That's right! Everypony say happy birthday to…" Cheese Sandwich began before one of the stagehands handed him a piece of paper, "...Diamond Tiara?"

"That's ri-wait what?" Pinkie blinked when the spotlight shined down on the mentioned, spoiled filly, "Something's not right, I don't remember her birthday being today."

"Thank you everypony! You've been most gratful!" Diamond Tiara said with a grin as she and Silver Spoon walked up to the stage.

"What the hay is goin' on? Ah thought it was supposed to be that Quirky Girl's birthday?" Applejack whispered to Twilight.

"Yea, it should've been; Pinkie's been talking to me all day about this new filly, and yet… this feels way too off," Twilight agreed.

"When's this plan of your kick in, Mischief?" Scootaloo whispered to the dragon in the bushes.

"Cue the chairs...now," Mischief said as a pair of decorated chairs appeared on the stage, one labeled 'Birthday girl sits here.'

"Thank thank once again everypony for celebrating my birthday!" Diamond Tiara said to the crowd.

"Yeah...you should feel honored being in her presence," Silver Spoon added.

"That's right. Especially to all you Blank Flanks out…" Diamond Tiara began as she and Silver Spoon at down, causing a rather loud...ahem, fart noise to fill the air, "..."

Somehow, this made some members of the crowd start to snicker and giggle.

"Wh...what's going on?! Why're they laughing?!" Diamond Tiara demanded before glaring at Silver Spoon, "You made that noise just now, didn't you?!"

"What?! No way! You must have!" Silver Spoon snapped back at her 'friend'.

"They sure don't act like friends now," Applebloom whispered, those hiding in the bush holding back their laughter.

"So what happens next, Mischief?" Scootaloo asked, loving this plan.

"Cue one of them storming off right about..." Mischief paused before Silver Spoon got off her chair, "Now."

"I don't need this! You can handle this all by your...kya!" Silver Spoon yelped as she tripped over an invisible trip wire, causing a few floorboards to open up as a few, miniature catapults fired some pies at the two, spoiled fillies.

"GAAAH! My Mane!" Diamond Tiara screamed as the pies hit her in the face.

And this got more crowd members laughing, even Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich found it hard to hold back their laughter.

"St...Stop! Stop laughing at me!" Diamond Tiara yelled as she got off her chair and was about to run off...but not before tripping on a pie that was suddenly there and fell face first into another, "Grr...I HATE COCONUT CREAM…" she paused when she felt a very hot, burning sensation in her mouth, "Sp...Sp...SPICY~!"

This soon got everypony laughing.

"D..Don't just stand there! Get me something to drink!" Diamond tiara snapped at Silver Spoon, only to see her 'friend' screaming as well since the pies she got hit with were also spicy, "...Celestia you're useless!"

And with that, the two fillies just galloped off and out of there, but not before heading to a nearby snack table and grabbed two jugs full of milk, the two drinking all it's contents in seconds.

"Ahh...fina…" Diamond tiara began before she and Silver Spoon felt the inside of their mouths burn even more, their bodies turning a bright red as steam blew out of their ears.

This time they just screamed, breathing fire into the air before getting the heck outta there.

"Perfect," Scootaloo smirked, "Okay, it almost looked like it's your cue, Quirky."

"She left the moment those two, spoiled fillies ran out of there," Mischief stated, pointing to a dust cloud in the shape of Quirky.

"Where'd she go?" Applebloom asked.

Mischief jerked his thumb to the stage, causing the four to turn and see Quirky jumping out from behind the curtains.

"Hello~ Ponyville! The birthday filly has arrived!" Quirky declared as a explosion of streamers and balloons happened behind her.

"What kept ya, silly billy. Somepony claimed it was the birthday of some other filly," Pinkie responded as Quirky bounced over to Pinkie and Cheese.

"Oh it was a small mistake. But for now…" Quirky began as she took a huge, deep breath before declaring, "FAMILY PARTY CANNON TIME!"

With that, the three ponies pulled out their Party Cannons and fired them off in unison into the air, getting a huge cheer from the crowd as the fireworks that were in the Party Cannons blew up in the night sky before it spelled out 'Happy Birthday Quirky! May you have the best, most spectacular birthday ever!'.

"Thanks Pinkie, Cheese," Quirky smiled.

"You're welcome Quirky...now...LET"S PARTY!" Pinkie declared, wearing a cheer from Cheese and Quirky, especially Quirky.

And so, the festivities began as the CMC came out of hiding.

"Well...looks like Quirky has gotten the birthday she always wanted," Sweetie Belle smiled, seeing the dark-green filly dancing on stage with her idols.

"Yep. And you know what? I'm happy for her," Scootaloo smiled before pondering out loud, "I wonder if she'd like to…"

"Hold it. Before you say what I think you're going to say...she wanted me to give you this," Mischief spoke as she pulled a letter from his Hammer space and gave it to the CMC, "Now…" he snapped his fingers, causing a disco-suit to appear on him, "If you ladies will excuse me, it's time for me to get funky~! WHOO!" he whooped as he dived into the crowd to join in on the fun.

"A note? I… I wonder what it says," Timid pondered out loud.

"Let's see," Scootaloo said as she began to read the note, 'Hey guys. Mischief told me about your group while we were setting the trap up. So if I may ask...can I join you?! Oh please please please please please please please please?!'..and there's more pleases on the other side."

"Well… it's clear she wants to join, and… it helps her that we want her to join our group," Sweetie Belle noted.

"Yeah. Girls...after this party's over, we're going to officially welcome Quirky to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But for now..let's join the party!" Scootaloo declared.

"YEAH!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle cheered (Timid doing her cheer rather quietly) before they all galloped over to join the fun.

From there on, it was declared that it was truly the best party ever, especially to one filly by the name of Quirky since not only did she have the best birthday ever, but she finally got something she always wanted...friends.

"Thank you everypony! And see you all next time!" Quirky waved to the reader, "And I hope you can't wait to see...oops! Heh heh...I almost spoiled it...but still, good bye everypony! And see you all next time!"

* * *

_Seanzilla: *laughs a bit* Man...I needed this. This chapter really perked me up. And I'm sure it did the same with you, Aibou._

_KKD: Yea. Especially after the sad story with Dashie._

_Dash: Don't you start crying again on me. *hugs me anyways*_

_KKD: ...This has helped a little, too. Hey, where's Quirky? Shouldn't she be here thanking… *Dash lets go as I'm suddenly tackled by the green filly in question* OOOMPH!_

_Seanzilla: Quir…*get's tackled as well as Quirky gave me and KKD a very large hug*_

_Quirky: OOH~! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU'VE MADE MY DEBUT CHAPTER THE GREATEST ONE EVER!_

_Seanzilla: *wheezes out* Can't...breath...Quirky._

_KKD: *Grunts* How's she on top… both of us?!_

_Quirky: Huh? *Looks and sees she had all four hooves on KKD and sees a second Quirky on Sean.* Yuki, is that you?_

_Quirky?: *giggles as she disappeared in a poof of smoke, revealing that it was Timid's pet Kitsune, Yuki* Arf!_

_KKD: Wait, how'd you guess that? *Quirky gets off me as Yuki hops onto Quirky's back, allowing me and Sean to sit up and breath.*_

_Quirky: Silly… the left part of her mane was slightly a darker blue._

_Seanzilla:...Okaaaaaaaay. *turns to KKD* So...what did ya like about this chapter?_

_KKD: I gotta admit, Quirky was definitely fun with her Looney antics with Mischief, not to mention Mischief pulling that prank on the two spoiled brats who call themselves fillies._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. Karma really came and bit those two, spoiled brats in the flanks._

_Quirky: *giggles* KKD was right, you do sound like Big Mac when you say that one line. I wouldn't be surprised if you really are that stallion under that armor._

_KKD: ...He's a human, not a pony._

_Seanzilla: Correction Aibou. I'm half human, half light and darkness dragon.*notices the looks the two were giving me* ...What? I like the whole light and dark concept that Yugioh card has._

_KKD: Seeing your avatar is more or less a humanoid robot with wings (which I could assume are fakes), I'm not convinced._

_Seanzilla: That's because you haven't seen me when I'm really ticked off, especially...no no. I won't mention… 'them' here. There's a filly in the room after all._

_KKD: Good point. Let's just end this off before something terrible happens. In any case readers, I'm KKD._

_Quirky: I'm Quirky!_

_Seanzilla: And I'm Seanzilla115._

_KKD: And we'll be seeing you all next time. Jaa ne!_

_Quirky: LATER TATERS~!_

_Seanzilla, KKD, Quirky: And have a good day/night!*both KKD and SZ snap their fingers, causing them to dissipate from view as Quirky hopped away, humming Pinkie's Song 'Smile Smile Smile.*  
_


	4. Tons o Hearts and Pounding Hooves Day

Chapter 4: Tons o Hearts and Pounding Hooves Day

_Seanzilla115: Greetings minna. It's Seanzilla115 again, along with my aibou, KKD SIlver._

_KKD: Hey minna-san. Sorry if I took too long._

_Seanzilla: It's cool, buddy. Anyway..I want to get two things off my chest, one of which isn't MLP related. One...Last Night (I think), everyone saw a sneak preview for not just a new Sonic game, but the upcoming Sonic Cartoon as well...and I have two things to say about the cartoon...1: they gave Sonic blue arms. And 2: got dang did Eggman work out!..though I think is intellect went down because he made a robot called Burnbot...and it didn't have anything to do with burning._

_KKD: Since I'm in college, I don't have that much time to be looking out for a lot of this stuff, as much as I want to. But in response to what you said, Sonic's arms are NOT blue, they are peach like his muzzle, and two… since when would Eggman work out? It kinda ruins that egg-shaped figure we've known him for having._

_Seanzilla: Well...I guess you can blame the animators for giving Sonic, Eggman, and the others new looks. Speaking of Tails, Amy, and Knuckles, Both Tails and Amy's new designs look pretty good actually. Knuckles though...he looks like he's on steroids or something._

_KKD: Yea, remembering the silhouette of his, Knux… did he really need that figure to correspond with his strength?_

_Seanzilla: I don't know...but let's hope this new show is good, and helps bring Cartoon Network out of it's rut of bad shows. I...I'm sorry. I'm getting off track. As for the second thing...Valentines Day is just around the corner, right Aibou?_

_KKD: As far as I can tell, anyway. Technically, it's only about 8 days away as of when we started writing this._

_Seanzilla: True. Anyway...do you remember the MLP episode where the CMC tried pairing Ms. Cheerilee up with Big Mac?_

_KKD: I remember that… to an extent. They aren't gonna try that again here, are they?_

_Seanzilla: Maybe, but not with Cheerilee and Big Mac._

_KKD: That's a relief. Don't want a mess like that again. I bet Big Mac has had enough random shipping with MLP-Silver-Quill on Youtube doing that by pairing him with almost every mare he could think of._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. But this chapter won't revolve around Big Mac...but will revolve around Timid's brother, Silver Hawk._

_KKD: All I can say is, despite the different ponies, deja vu. Let's hope this doesn't get them into trouble._

_Seanzilla: Let's hope not...then again...Mischief might do something to...oops! Almost spoiled it for everypony. Anyway..the Disclaimer, Aibou?_

_KKD: Right. As usual, neither of us own MLP or any of the ponies who appear in this or any other chapter with the exception of Timid Swallow, Silver Hawk, Mischief, and Quirky._

_Seanzilla: Hai. So..shall we begin, Aibou?_

_KKD: Yep. Let's get this started._

**=Warning: Major Fourth Wall Breaking by Mischief, Quirky, and Pinkie Pie...mostly by Mischief.=**

* * *

It had been a week since Quirky's birthday, the dark-green filly having lived with Pinkie since then. To Quirky, it was the best thing in the world, because not only does she really enjoy being called Pinkie's 'daughter' at times, but also looks up to Pinkie like a big sister, the pink-party pony having taught her a few party trick now and then.

Mischief though...he's kinda formed a friendship/rivalry with Quirky with the two usually getting into some strange, yet funny antics with Quirky winning most of the time, much to the dragon's annoyance.

Now then, we cut to present day, with Ponyville being covered in various heart themed decorations. Reason why is because tomorrow is Hearts and Hooves day, a day where Mares and Stallions alike share gifts with their Special Somepony. However, three certain young fillies remembered what happened on that day last year when they made a love potion to pair their teacher, Ms. Cheerilee, with Big Macintosh. The results...weren't that pretty.

Anyway, lets now cut to the CMC, who were helping Timid's brother set the last of the decorations in his house.

"How's this?" Scootaloo asked as she help set a banner of sorts up.

"Almost...just a little bit up, Scootaloo," Silver Hawk instructed her as the orange Pegasus filly raised the banner up a bit, "Perfect. Right there's good."

"Good. I don't think I could raise higher anyway," Scootaloo panted as she carefully got off the ladder she was on, since her wings weren't developed enough to fly that high.

"Finished!" Sweetie Belle spoke as she and Apple Bloom presented a few paper hearts to Silver Hawk, "What do you think? Are they okay, Mr. Silver Hawk?"

"They look great you two," Silver Hawk nodded.

"Thanks," Sweetie Belle smiled before before calling into the next room, "Timid, Quirky! Are you both done yet with your part of...?!"

"Eeyup yup yup!" Quirky informed instantly as she zoomed in, Timid slowly walking in behind her, "Everything is okey dokey lokey!"

"A...ano...Q...Quirky-chan?" Timid tapped her hoof on Quirky's shoulder, getting the dark-green filly's attention, "Y...you have some leftover glitter in your mane."

"Really?" Quirky asked before checking her mane in a mirror. "Whoops! Silly me. I'll be right back!" she smiled before prancing off to wash the glitter out of her mane before coming back in, her mane now glitter free, "There we go!"

"Thank you again for helping me out with the decorating," Silver Hawk thanked the fillies.

"Anything to help a family of a fellow Cutie Mark Crusader," Scootaloo smiled.

Silver Hawk chuckled a bit as he prepared to head for the kitchen before asking, "You girls want anything to drink before you leave?"

"No thanks, Mr. Silver Hawk. We got some drinks back at the clubhouse we can share," Sweetie Belle replied.

"Okay then," Silver Hawk nodded before looking at Timid, "Remember to come home safely, Timid."

"H...Hai, Onii-chan," Timid nodded as she and the original three CMC members left.

"WAIT FOR ME~" Quirky shouted, zooming after them in a green blur.

"Heh Heh...kids," Silver Hawk chuckled as he left into the kitchen.

* * *

"Your brother is really, really, really nice, Timid," Quirky noted, the dark-green filly having caught up with the her friends before she asked, "Does he have a Special Somepony by any chance?"

"Um… well… not that I know of," Timid answered.

"I see...OH! If he doesn't, maybe we can hook him up with Somepony! Oh can we do that?! Can we? Can we? Can…?" Quirky began rapidly before Scootaloo pressed her hoof against the dark-green filly's mouth to shut her up.

"Quirky, we tried something like that last year with another pony… didn't go so good," Scootaloo told her, taking her hoof off Quirky's mouth.

"Why? What happened?" Quirky asked, tilting her head slightly.

"A...Ano...I...I'd like to know as well," Timid added, the shy Pegasus fills curious as well.

"We-uh… tried to hook up mah big brother Big Mac with our teacher… things got _way_ too out of hoof," Applebloom answered.

"We made a Love Potion to pair them up but...turns out the potion we made was a Love Poison that made them talk to each other and give each other very cheesy and mushy baby names," Scootaloo added before shuddering a bit, recalling how mushy some of those names were.

"I see…" Quirky noted before she began to ponder something ,"Hmm…" When she thought of something, her tail pointed straight up, "I got it! I know how we can hook Timid's brother up!"

"How?" the rest of the CMC asked.

"Well…" Quirky began before she zoomed off and came back with a black board, showing a few chalk drawings, "First we take pictures of Timid's brother, and it has to be a good picture too. Then we make some cookies to go with the pics, then we distribute all the pictures and cookies to all the Mares in Ponyville, and BAM! Silver Hawk will have so many mares after him, he'll eventually find his Special Somepony!"

"...Uh…" Scootaloo gawked, not sure if that was such a good idea, "You sure that'll work, Quirky?"

"Oh it will! And the best part...no Love Potion involved or anything," Quirky replied as she pushed the chalkboard off-screen, the board randomly hitting a cat off-screen making it screech in pain.

"...girls?" Scootaloo looked at Applebloom, Timid, and Sweetie Belle.

"Hmm...let's try it! I don't see any problems with it," Sweetie Belle responded.

"If it'll help Timid's brother find his Special Somepony...then I guess I'm in as well," Applebloom added.

"...Uh well… if you think it'll work… okay…" Timid gulped, feeling more nervous than before.

"...well...I guess it's unanimous...let's try it, Quirky," Scootaloo said, making the dark-green filly squeal in delight.

"Then let's get STARTED!" she squealed before her tail began to twitch, "...I sense something coming this way...something stupid and has an affinity for candy."

It was then Mischief, wearing a loin cloth came flying in on a vine, carrying a coconut cream pie while doing a Tarzan's trademark yell.

Quirky response to that? She simply stepped to the side, making Mischief miss her.

"Nuts!"

"Mischief! Look out for that tree!" the original three CMC and Timid yelled, Timid's yell being a bit more quiet.

"Huh? What tr…" Mischief began before he crashed into the side of Twilight's home, leaving an imprint in the shape of him on the other side.

"That tree," Scootaloo answered while the others just winced.

"..." Mischief didn't say anything as he pulled out a sign that said 'Really Authors? A freaking George of the Jungle gag?' before he slid off the side of the tree/home.

"...Okaaaaay." Scootaloo sweatdropped a bit before looking at Quirky, "Me, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom will get the pictures of Silver Hawk. You and Timid go and make the cookies."

"Okey dokey lokey!" Quirky saluted before grinning, "And Like I said, there won't be any Love Potion involved!" she then grabbed Timid, surprising the shy pegasus filly before zooming off the SugarCube Corner.

"...She's, um… very excited about this, isn't she?" Applebloom asked her friends with a small sweatdrop.

"Yeah...L...let's just go and get a picture of Silver Hawk," Scootaloo responded.

"Right," Sweetie Belle nodded.

And with that, the three Fillies left to get a camera so they could get a picture of Silver Hawk. but not before...the scene paused? What?

"So…" Mischief's voice spoke as the young dragon poked his head in, "What's this I hear about a 'Love Potion'?"

What's going on here? Why go to such lengths, Mischief?

"I'm curious. So tell me..what's this 'Love Potion' Quirky and her friends mentioned?" Mischief asked the authors...again?

That's none of your business.

"...Fine. Since neither of you won't tell me...I'll just have use the next best thing," Mischief said as he pulled his arm off screen and pulled out a scripts for the MLP: FIM Episode, Hearts and Hooves Day, "This bad boy right here! Now let's see...ooh! Now I'm interested in this more and..."

Gimme that! *a human hand snags the script* It's best if you just get back to work. Quirky?

"I'm on it!" the filly squealed, grabbing Mischief and dragging him off.

And could someone somehow erase Mischief's memory of the script?

...KKD? You're talking about the Son of Discord here, remember?

Oh yea… right...

"Hey, you guys want pie?" Quirky asked the authors.

Just hurry it up so we can actually continue with the chapter.

Yeah...the fourth wall has already been pretty much broken at this points anyway.

*Throws pies at the two.* "And now I go!" Quirky laughed, leaving and repairing the fourth wall.

...let's just resume.*pulls out a remote and makes the scene un-pause itself*

The scene resumed with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom returning to Timid's place.

"Okay. You remember what to do, right?" Scootaloo asked Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, earning a nod from the two, "Good. The moment Timid's brother comes out, I'll take the picture," She then jumped into the bush underneath the front window of Timid's house, "Okay, go."

The other two just nodded as they walked up and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Silver Hawk's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"It's Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. We need to ask you something, Mr. Silver Hawk," Sweetie Belle replied.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Silver Hawk responded before the front door opened to reveal the Pegasus, "What do you two need?"

"Well...can you look over there. I think I saw something coming this way," Sweetie Belle said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

"..Okay," Silver Hawk nodded as he moved his head a bit forward to try and get a good look, "...Um, I don't see anything, Sweetie Belle."

"Try looking a bit harder. Maybe you'll see it better," The Unicorn filly stated.

"...Okay," Silver Hawk replied as he moved forward a bit more, his right hoof lifting a bit with his wings unintentionally opening a bit, "...I still don't…"

"Now!" Applebloom yelled quietly to Scootaloo in the bushes, making sure Silver Hawk wouldn't hear, and without him knowing it, Scootaloo managed to take a good picture of Silver Hawk.

"Huh? What was that?" Silver Hawked blinked, not noticing Scootaloo rushing out of the bush.

"Oh, it was nothing," Sweetie Belle answered as Silver Hawk couldn't find anything or anyone in the bush.

"You sure?" Because I swore I…"

"Oh-look-at-the-time-we-gotta-go-bye!" the two fillies said quickly as they rushed out of there, leaving a confused Silver Hawk.

"...Well that was weird."

* * *

"Okay...we got the picture. Now we just need the cookies and to make copies of the picture, and we'll be set," Scootaloo stated as she, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom headed for Sugarcube Corner.

"Think she's got the cookies ready?" Applebloom asked.

"Don't know. Let's check," Sweetie Belle replied as the three fillies entered the store through the back door, leading to the kitchen.

"Quirky! We got the-woah!" Scootaloo yelped as she, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom ducked, allowing some batter to fly right over them.

"What happened?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sorry!" Quirky's voice spoke, causing the three to look up and see Quirky stirring up some...cupcake batter?, "I kinda got crazy with the stirring. Oh, and I changed my mind on the cookies. We'll do cupcakes with the pictures instead!"

"Uh… why'd you change your mind?" Applebloom asked.

"Well… Cookies are good, but Cupcakes are WAY better! I mean, who can say 'no' to cupcakes?! Nopony, that's who!" Quirky stated before smiling, making a 'Squee' sound in the process.

"Right…" the others nodded.

"Hey, where's Timid?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ano...r...right here," Timid spoke, causing the three to turn and see the shy pegasus filly stirring another bowl of cupcake batter.

"Oh… okay. You were hiding very well," Scootaloo admitted.

"She's as pink as Pinkie Pie's coat or Fluttershy's mane, what would you expect?" Applebloom responded.

"True…" Scootaloo nodded before she turned back to Quirky, "By the way, we got the picture of Silver Hawk. And I think it's a good one too."

"Sweet! Lemme see!" Quirky smiled.

Scootaloo pulled out the picture from her backpack and showed it to Quirky.

"Ooooh! Nice! You captured him perfectly!" Quirky smirked as she and Timid got off the stools they were using so they could reach the bowls the batter was in, "Let's head into the next room. I got a Photocopier in there so we can make multiple pictures!"

"Nice," Scootaloo noted.

With that, the 5 fillies left the room to get the photos copied real quick, unaware that certain, mischievous dragon was sneaking in, wearing a ninja outfit.

"...Shhh…" Mischief shushed the readers before sneaking over to the bowls. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he pulled out a bottle full of what appeared to be a rose-colored liquid before pouring the contents into the bowls, "Nin nin…" he whispered before poofing out of there.

"Did you girls hear something?" Sweetie Belle's voice asked off-screen.

"I dunno," Scootaloo shrugged.

"Nope. Didn't hear a thing," Applebloom added.

"Ano..n...no," Timid stuttered.

"Nope nope nope. Didn't hear anypony or anything," Quirky added, "Anyway...do you girls have things under control in here?"

"I think so," Scootaloo replied.

"Good. You finished things up in here while I go and put the cupcakes in the oven!" Quirky stated with a small squeal.

With that, the dark-green filly came prancing back into the kitchen, pulling out a few trays to put the cupcake batter in.

"Okay...let's..Hmm?" Quirky blinked before sniffing the batter a bit, "Strange..I don't remember adding strawberries to it...oh well," she shrugged as she poured the batter into the trays, and carefully put them into the oven, "There we go. Now we play the waiting game."

With that finished, Quirky pranced back into the next room, unaware that the cupcakes gave off a faint, rose-colored glow for a sec.

* * *

"There we go. That should be enough," Sweetie Belle noted as the CMC looked at a few trays of cupcakes with a stacked pile of Silver Hawk Pictures next to the trays.

"Great. Hope this'll work," Applebloom smiled.

"Of course it will! All we have to do is go to a different part of town and distribute the pics and cupcakes to any mares we see! Simple as that!" Quirky smiled, making that 'Squee' sound again.

"Ok then," Timid nodded.

With that, each of the CMC took the trays of pics and cupcakes before heading out the door and went in different directions, making sure not to drop anything.

'Why do I get the feeling something's off?' Timid pondered.

Up in the skies above, Mischief was watching them, the dragon holding a large bowl of kettle corn.

"Ooh hoo~! This is going to be good!" Mischief snickered as he took a bite of his kettle corn...but not before looking at the reader, "...Oh don't you give me that look. I've been wanting to have some fun ever since I got here..not that my weekly matches with Quirky aren't fun...this is the kind of fun I really wanted. Oh, and authors? Mind giving us a line cut already?"

Huh? Oh… uh… *whispers* Sean? Help? I can't work your tech for your stories like you can.

Fine...but you better stop breaking the fourth wall, Mischief!l

"Nevah!" Mischief declared.

Ugh…*whispers to KKD*next time this happens, I'll let you have full access to the tech for my stories, Aibou...*gets a nod from KKD before snapping his fingers*

* * *

"Ano...c...cupcakes anypony?" Timid spoke softly, trying to get anypony's attention since she was at the park, "...Q...Quirky-chan never told us how much the cupcakes were...s...so I hope this works…" she then took a deep inhale before shouting, "FREE CUPCAKES AND PHOTOS TO ANY MARE WHO WANTS ONE!"

"...Wow…I almost forgot she could be so loud," Scootaloo noted, the Orange Pegasus Filly sitting next to her before a whole crowd of mares swarmed around the two, "And I can't believe that worked."

"I'll take one!" a Pegasus mare said.

"Me too!" a Unicorn Mare added.

"Me Three!" an Earth Pony Mare added as well.

"A...Ano...O...One at a time…" Timid tried to say before whispering to Scootaloo, "Sc...Scootaloo-chan. Help."

"I'll try," Scootaloo nodded as she did her best to help distribute the cupcakes, "Man...Quirky had the right idea about the cupcakes"

"Ano...hai," Timid nodded as she helped distribute the cupcakes until there was two left, along with two pics of Silver Hawk, "Ano...w...we're down to two."

"That was fast," Scootaloo noted before she spotted a certain violet Alicorn and Rainbow-maned Pegasus, "And I think I just spotted our last two customers. Hey! Rainbow Dash! Twilight!"

This got the attention of the two ponies.

"Oh! Scootaloo, Timid!" Twilight smiled as she lowered with Rainbow Dash.

"What's up you two?" Dash smiled.

"Well...we're distributing these cupcakes and pictures of Timid's brother, Silver Hawk in hopes of finding him a Special Somepony," Scootaloo replied.

"Aw… that's sweet of you. But you aren't gonna use the Love Poison at all like you had with Cherilee and Big Macintosh last year, right?" Twilight replied.

"Nope. This has nothing to do with Love Potions or Love Poisons," Scootaloo reassured the Violet Alicorn.

"...Just checking, that's all," she replied.

"...why don't we help them out, Twilight?" Rainbow whispered to her friend, "It'll help cheer them up a bit. Plus, I'm kinda curious on what Timid's brother look like since we've never seen him before."

"Hmm…" Twilight began to ponder a bit, "Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks," Scootaloo smiled as Dash and Twilight took the last two cupcakes and pictures.

"No prob," Dash nodded as she and Twilight flew off.

"Well...that's all of the cupcakes and pics we had," Scootaloo noted before she turned to Timid, "Want to check on the others and see how they're doing?

"...O...Okay," Timid nodded.

With that, the two Pegasus fillies left, carrying the empty trays.

* * *

"One...two...three...wow. We only got three left," Sweetie Belle noted after Applebloom served the 4th to last cupcake and picture to a Pegasus mare.

"Make that two," Applebloom replied as she served the 3rd to last cupcake and picture to a Unicorn mare.

"Cool. Hmm..who'd take our last…" Sweetie Belle began.

"Sweetie Belle? Is that you?"

"Hmm?" Sweetie Belle blinked when she noticed her sister and Applejack approach her and Applebloom, "Sis?"

"What are you doing out here, you two?" Applejack asked the two fillies.

"We're giving away cupcakes and pictures of Timid's brother, Silver Hawk to help find a Special Somepony for him," Applebloom responded, "Would you two mind helping us out?"

"...I don't see why not ta," Applejack answered.

"Sure. I'd be happy to help with such a sweet cause," Rarity smiled as she and Applejack took the last two cupcakes and pictures.

"Thanks sis," Applebloom and Sweetie Belle smiled.

"No problem," AJ and Rarity nodded as they left.

"Well...that turned out pretty..." Applebloom began before she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"What's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah...Ah don't know why, but Ah feel like somethin' bad is going to happen tomorrow morning," Applebloom replied.

"You sure?" Sweetie Belle asked, the Unicorn filly starting to get nervous after Applebloom said that.

"...It could be just a feelin' though," Applebloom replied, slightly shrugging that off, "L...Let's just go and check up on Quirky and see how she's doin'"

"Right," Sweetie Belle nodded as they walked off, carrying the trays that had the cupcakes and pictures on it.

* * *

"Thank you. Come again!" Quirky said a she gave her third to last cupcake away to a Unicorn mare, "Ooh~! I can't believe somepony from Canterlot bought one of my cupcakes!" she then let out gasp, "Maybe she works for the Princess or something! OMC that would be so cool!"

"Hey Quirky," she heard somepony call as she saw her friends walk in.

"Hi girls! How'd things go with you?" Quirky asked her friends.

"We managed to give every cupcake and picture we had to almost every mare in Ponyville," Scootaloo answered.

"Really?" Quirky gasped a bit, earning a nod from her friends, "OMC that's cool! Once I give away my last two cupcakes and pictures, everything will be se.."

"Did somepony say 'Cupcakes?!'" a certain pink party pony gasped as she ran up to the Quirky in a pink blur.

"I sure did, Pinkie!" Quirky smiled, "If you get one now, you'll get a picture of Timid's brother, Silver Hawk."

"OOH~! I'll take one Quirky!" Pinkie said as she took a cupcake and picture and skipped away… before coming straight back, "And if it's okay, can I take one for Fluttershy as well? I don't want her to feel left out."

"Sure, why not?" Quirky smiled as Pinkie took a second cupcake and picture before skipping off again, "And with that, we just sold all our cupcakes!"

"That's good to hear," Applebloom sighed with relief.

"Yeah…" Sweetie Belle added as she noticed the sun beginning to set, "And it's almost night time too."

"We'd better go home, then. I'll see you ponies tomorrow," Scootaloo replied as the CMC split off to head home for the night.

_**(later that night)**_

"Everypony appears to be sleeping..." Pinkie noted quietly, seeing the Cakes and Quirky fast asleep. She then silently snuck downstairs and into the kitchen before she opened the fridge showing the cupcake and (strangely) picture she got from Quirky today, "Hello delicious…" she smacked her lips before picking the cupcake up and ate it in one bite, "Mmm! Taste like strawber…" she couldn't finish as her eyes began to glow a rose color before she collapsed on the floor a bit. After a moment of silence, she slowly got up and looked up, the pink party pony starting to gain a lovestruck look on her face as she looked at Silver Wing's picture, "Silver~..."

At the same time, AJ, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were acting just like Pinkie was after they took a bite of their cupcakes and looked lovestruck at Silver Hawk's picture.

"Silver~" all four Mares purred in a split screenshot.

* * *

_**(the next morning)**_

"Good morning, Timid," Silver Hawk greeted his little sister, who had just came downstairs from her room.

"Ohaiyo… Onii-chan," Timid greeted her older brother, "A...And H-Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

"You too," Silver Hawk smiled, "Do you want anything from breakfast before you meet your friends."

"H...Ha…" Timid began before somepony began to knock on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Silver Hawk pondered as he walked to the front window to see who was outside, and he found Rainbow Dash, "Uh..Timid? Did you expect any company today?"

"Ano...n...no. Wh..why?"

"Because I think Somepony's outside the door. Can you see what she wants?" Silver Hawk asked his little sister.

"O..Okay," Timid nodded before she walked over to the front door and opened it, "Oh! O...Ohaiyo, R...Rainbow Dash-san."

"Hey Timid. Quick question...do you know where your bro is?" the Rainbow-maned Pegasus asked as she poked her head inside.

"H-Hai," Timid answered, "O...Onii-chan?"

"Yes sis?" Silver Hawk asked before looking at Rainbow Dash, "Um...can I help you?"

"So...you're Silver Hawk eh?" Rainbow Dash asked, checking out Timid's brother, "Well...you look hunkier than your picture, I'll tell ya that much."

"H..Hunky? Me?" Silver Hawk blinked, a small blush on his face before he was tackled by Rainbow Dash, "Oof!"

"R...Rainbow Dash? Ar...Are you okay?" Timid asked.

"Oh I'm okay Timid...in fact.." Rainbow Dash paused as she looked at Silver Hawk lovingly, her eyes glowing a rose color, "I'm more than okay~"

"Wh...why're you staring at me like that?" Silver Hawk gulped a bit, his blush increasing.

"Why? Because I love you, Hawkey Wakey," Rainbow Dash smiled lovingly.

"H...Hawkey Wakey?!" Silver Hawk managed to squeak out, his face now heavily blushing before he was engulfed in light blue energy, "Wh...what the?!" he gasped before he was suddenly dragged away from Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?!" Rainbow Dash gawked before she turned and glared at a certain, white unicorn, "Rarity! Let go of my Hawkey Wakey right now!"

"Not a chance you ruffian! My Darling Silver is only meant for me," Rarity insisted, her eyes also glowing the same rose color as Dash's.

"N...nani?!" Silver Hawk gawked in Neighponese before Rarity dragged him out, Rainbow Dash chasing after her.

"..A...Ano...wh-what just happened?" Timid blinked in confusion before she saw a panting Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at her doorstep.

"Timid! Something happened!" Scootaloo panted.

"Wh...why? What's wrong?!" Timid asked.

"The mares we gave the cupcakes to… most of them have been acting weird," Scootaloo answered.

"Yeah. When I woke up this morning, I noticed my sister acting really lovey dovey to a picture of your brother," Sweetie Belle added, "Speaking of my sister, did you see her by any chance?"

"H...Hai. Sh...she just ran out with my Onii-chan with Rainbow-Dash-san chasing after them," Timid replied.

"Uh oh…" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle paled before…

"Let go of my Darling Silver this instant!"

"No way! He's my Hawkey Wakey!"

"Y'all are both wrong! He's mah Silver Stud!"

"...That sounded like Applejack," Sweetie Belle noted as Applebloom ran up.

"Y...Ya' 'll might want to see this," Applebloom panted as the young fillies rushed out to see that Applejack(her eyes rose-colored as well) had joined in what could be described as a tug of war between herself, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, with Silver Hawk as the rope.

"He's mine!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she tugged Silver Hawk.

"No! He's mine!" Rarity growled, pulling Silver Hawk as well.

"He's mine!" AJ growled before managing to pulled Silver Hawk away from the two, "Y'all just hurt mah Silver Stud with the way y'all are treatin' him!"

"How _we're_ treating him?! You were also pulling on him yourself!" Rainbow Dash snapped as she snatched Silver Hawk away from AJ, "Are you alright, my Hawkey Wakey?"

"Uh...don't I get a say in...woah!" Silver Hawk yelped when Rarity pulled him away with her magic.

"Honestly! What would my Darling Silver want with a country mare and a tomboy…" Rarity began with a scoff before looking at Silver Hawk lovingly, "When he could have a lady like me~?"

"Can't I get a chance to...YIPE!" Silver Hawk yelped again, this time being pulled aside by Applejack.

"Just because Ah'm not fancy and frue frue like you, I can…" AJ began before Silver Hawk was pulled away from her, the Pegasus engulfed in violet energy.

"Oh no...now what?" Silver Hawk gulped when he noticed Twilight was the one holding him via her magic.

"Oh thank Celestia...Twilight's here…" Applebloom sighed in relief before Sweetie Belle tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh...you may want to take another look, Applebloom," the Unicorn Filly stated.

"Huh?" Applebloom blinked before she noticed Twilight's eyes...were glowing the same rose-color as well, "...Uh oh."

"Let him go. Only a true princess would give this stallion the respect he deserves," Twilight told the other ponies as she used her magic to yank Silver Hawk away from AJ, "Are you okay, my Silver Knight?"

"S...Silver Knight?" Silver Hawk gulped, the blush increasing more,_ 'Oh man..I feel like I'm in one of those Harem Manga my old friend in Neighpon used to read.'_

"Oi vey," the CMC sighed.

"Yoink!" a certain Pink Party filly popped out from off-screen and grabbed Silver Hawk, freeing him from Twilight's gasp, "Don't worry, my Silly Silver. I'll protect you from those big ol' meanies!"

"Uh… why's everypony suddenly all over me?!" Silver Hawk randomly asked before he was pulled into another tug of war between Pinkie, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and AJ.

"He's my Silver Knight! Let go!"

"No! He's my Silly Silver!"

"No way! He's my Hawkey Wakey!"

"Ya'll are wrong! He's mah Silver Stud!"

"Wrong! He's my Darling Silver!"

"...I think this is getting out of hand." Mischief gulped as he flew off to get the one pony to stop this, "...nah! This is too good to watch!" he grinned as he flew back to his seat, munching on his kettle corn.

"Misty? What're you talking about?" Timid's voice asked him, making the dragon almost choke on his kettle corn.

"Uh….n...nothing! Forget I said anything!" Mischief yelped as he prepared to rush out of there, only to crash into Quirky, "...Crud."

"You did something to my cupcakes...didn't you?" Quirky frowned at the Dragon as the CMC surrounded him, and Timid in particular gave him "The Stare."

"...N...NO! I'll never tell!" Mischief yelled, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see 'The Stare.' However...he could still feel it as he shouted while wearing a tattered loincloth and his voice gravelly, "GAAAAAH! IT BUUUUURNS! IT BURNS US!"

"Tell what you did to to Quirky's Cupcakes right now, or else," Scootaloo frowned as Timid increased 'The Stare.'

"Okay okay! I'll tell you! Just tell her to stop!" Mischief (his voice back to normal) yelled, Timid easing up 'the stare' as the son of Discord sighed before explaining, "I...may have slipped in some love potion into the cupcake batter while you guys were in the next room."

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!" the CMC yelled, Timid being louder than usual.

"How did you get that Love Potion, which is actually love poison, and what were you thinking?!" Scootaloo snapped.

"Uh...I bought it from this Show Pony calling herself great and powerful, and I did it as a prank!... Which is pretty funny if you ask me!" Mischief chuckled a bit before freezing up with Timid gave him 'The Stare' again, making him nervous once again.

"Reverse it...now!" Applebloom demanded.

"Uh...funny thing about that actually.." Mischief chuckled nervously, "I...can't. I slipped some of my magic into the potion to make it more powerful...but it's kinda irreversible until 48 hours pass...or if you manage to get an Alicorn to help. Which looks pretty much useless right now seeing the only Alicorn in town is affected by it."

"If you hadn't put it in the batter, none of this would've happened in the FIRST PLACE!" Quirky snapped.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Go find another Alicorn and say 'Oh hey! I'm the Son of Discord, and I may have caused a total apocalypse in Ponyville as a prank!' Yeah! REALLY Smart plan there!" Mischief snapped.

"Great… now what're we supposed to do?" Applebloom groaned.

"...Hide Silver Hawk until this blows over?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Not sure; somepony is bound to find him at some point," Scootaloo pointed out.

"...Ah got an idea!" Applebloom spoke, causing her friend to look at her, "Why don't we ask Zecora for help? But before we do that, we'll have Silver Hawk hide at Fluttershy's place while Twilight the others are following a decoy."

"How do you know she hasn't eaten one of those tainted cupcakes yet?" Scootaloo responded.

"We didn't see her yesterday," Sweetie Belle stated with Applebloom nodding.

"I didn't see anypony by the name of Zecora," Quirky added.

"A...Ano...I...I didn't notice anypony by that name either when we were giving out cupcakes, S...Scootaloo," Timid said.

"Oh, she's a zebra who lives outside Ponyville… I believe it was somewhere in Everfree Forest," Scootaloo answered.

"Ah know where it is," Applebloom spoke before pondering, "But we need to find a decoy to distract Twilight and the others."

"...Y...Yuki-chan!" Timid called out, making the small kitsune rush out of her home and stop before the shy filly, "C...can you transform into Onii-chan and keep Twilight-san and her friends busy for a while? I...I'll give you your favorite food for dinner tonight."

Yuki's tails wagged excitedly at that before she turned into an exact copy of Silver Hawk. She/he then let out a loud whistling noise, catching the attention of Twilight and the others.

The mares suddenly got googly-eyed as they dashed after the clone Silver Hawk, who flew away to keep them away from the real Silver Hawk.

"Huh? Nee-chan? What's going on here?" Silver Hawk asked after catching his breath, his ice blue mane all messed up.

"I...I'll explain on the way. F...follow me and Scootaloo-chan to Fluttershy-san's house p...please, Onii-chan," Timid said to her brother.

"...Wait. You mean that pale-yellow Pegasus Mare that helped bring you home a few weeks ago?" Silver Hawk asked.

"H-hai," Timid nodded.

"O...Okay. Lead the way, Nee-chan," Silver Hawk nodded as he, Scootaloo and Timid Swallow rushed out of there.

"Let's hurry to Zecora's before Twilight and the others realize the Silver they're following is a fake," Applebloom stated to her friends.

"Right!" the rest of the CMC nodded as they galloped, or in Quirky's case bounded, off to the zebra's house.

* * *

Fluttershy was busy humming a small tune while feeding some of her birds some food. She was about to go feed Angel next before she heard a knocking on her front door.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" the shy Pegasus pondered as she flew over to her front door and opened it, "Y...yes? Can I...?" she couldn't finish as a snow-white blur zoomed past her, "...eh?"

"Sorry to intrude, Fluttershy-san, but a lot of the mares were going crazy over me this morning," the voice of the blur panted as she turned to see Silver Hawk, the Pegasus hiding behind her couch while shaking a bit, "S...so until it blows over, m...me and Timid are going to be staying with you."

"...o...okay. I..I don't m-mind," Fluttershy replied, a heavy blush forming on her face as she tried to use her wings to hide it, _'O...oh my! I...I didn't think I'd see him again! A...and now he's s-staying in my home?! O...oh my! Oh my!'_

"A...ano..h...hello, F...Fluttershy-san," Timid spoke, causing Fluttershy to yelp in surprise, which made Timid yelp in surprise as well.

"Sorry to intrude, but could you keep an eye on Silver Hawk for us? There's something bad happening, and we need to find Zecora to help us solve the problem," Scootaloo replied as she walked in.

"...O...okay. B...but what is the problem exactly?" Fluttershy asked out of curiosity.

"Thanks," Scootaloo smiled before explaining the situation, "Mischief decided to play a prank by putting some Love Potion into the cupcakes Quirky made yesterday and...long story short. Every Mare in town wants Timid's brother."

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped quietly.

"Yeah...so until Applebloom and the others find Zecora, you'll have to hide Silver Hawk here until everything's settled," Scootaloo stated.

"Oh… uh… okay," Fluttershy nodded.

"Okay. Timid, I'll go check Yuki real quick and see how she's doing," Scootaloo told her shy filly friend.

"O...okay. B…be careful, Scootaloo-chan," Timid nodded.

"I will," Scootaloo told her before rushing outside.

"Um...I...um...I think I'll go and head for the kitchen and get us something to drink," Fluttershy said as she left for said room, the Shy Pegasus using her wings to try and hide her blush from Silver Hawk.

"...Please tell me she didn't eat one of those cupcakes as well, Nee-chan?" Silver asked Timid quietly, the Snow-white Pegasus hoping Fluttershy won't act like Twilight and the others.

"I don't think so. If she did, she would've been all over you by now," Timid answered.

"I...I see…" Silver nodded slowly in response while thinking, _'I really hope she didn't otherwise I'd have 6 Mares after my fl...wait. Did Scootaloo mention _every_ mare in town ate those cupcakes?...oh horsefeathers.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, with Applebloom, Quirky, and Sweetie Belle...

"Man...I've forgotten how scary this place can be…" Applebloom gulped a bit as the three fillies walked through the Everfree Forest to find Zecora's home.

"So what's Zecora's place look like?" Quirky asked out of curiosity before speaking in a spooky-ish tone, "Is it really mysterious and scary~? Like a witch's house?"

"Well…" Sweetie Belle started before whispering to Applebloom, "Mind helping me out here? You've been there more times than me and Scootaloo have."

"Sure," Applebloom nodded before turning to the green filly to explain. "It's really just an ol' hut built into a tree."

"I see...and what's Zecora like?" Quirky asked again.

"She's a zebra, a black horse with gray and white stripes, and has what looks like a sun mark on her flank," Applebloom answered.

"I see...is that her place?" Quirky said as she pointed towards an old hut.

"Yep, that's it," Applebloom nodded as she ran up to the door and knocked, but got no answer.

"Look, there's a note on the door," Sweetie Belle noticed.

"Hmm?" Applebloom blinked before she noticed a note on the door before reading it, "'Ah apologize to anypony who wanted to see me, but Ah am away for the holiday. Zecora'...that's not good."

"How're we gonna get help to fix this mess now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah. There's no way we can find an Alicorn in time, especially one with powers over ponies hearts," Quirky added, making her friends gawk at her, "...What? Do I have something on my nose?"

"...We need Spike!" the two fillies yelled as they ran back to Ponyville.

"Hey wait! What did I say?!" Quirky yelled as she ran after them.

* * *

"Holy…" Scootaloo gawked when she saw how trashed Ponyville was, multiple decorations littering the ground, "Don't tell me Twilight and the others caused this mu-woah!" she yelped when a familiar, purple scaled claw pulled her into a nearby bush, "Hey! What's the...Spike?"

"Keep it down, will ya? Everypony's gone crazy looking for Timid's brother," Spike said in a quiet tone before he felt the ground rumble, "...and here they come now!"

"Huh?" Scootaloo blinked when she poked her head out of the bush, the Pegasus filly gawking when she saw Y-Silver Hawk(Yuki as Silver Hawk) running away from a herd of lovestruck Mares, Twilight and her friends included in said herd before ducking back in, "Man, it's gotten crazier than I thought."

"Yeah. And...wait. Where are your friends?" Spike asked before frowning a bit, "You fillies wouldn't happen to…"

"It was Mischief's fault. Not ours," Scootaloo replied in defense.

"...I should've figured it was him," Spike mumbled.

"Any ideas in how to stop this? Most of my friends are out looking for Zecora right now, and Timid's keeping an eye on the real Silver Hawk with Fluttershy," Scootaloo whispered asked.

"I don't know. Usually Twilight would know what to do...but she's currently chasing after that Silver Hawk look-alike," Spiked sighed before…

"Hey! This isn't my Silly Silver!" Pinkie's voice yelled off-screen.

"Uh oh…" Scootaloo paled.

They peeked out the bush and saw that Y-Silver Hawk had reverted back to being Yuki, the smal kit completely exhausted to keep up her disguise.

"Wait...if we've been chasing a fake...then the real one is out there somewhere, waiting for me!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she prepared to rush off, but not before AJ pulled her back.

"Nuh uh! He's mine!" AJ yelled as she prepared to leave, only for Rarity to push her aside.

"No! He's my darling!" Rarity insisted as the Mares all began to bicker over who Silver Hawk belongs too.

Seeing the chance, Yuki quietly crawled away from teh bickering cloud, which soon evolved into a fight cloud as she snuck over to Scootaloo and Spike..

"...Mischief is in BIG Trouble once this is all over," Scootaloo stated quietly to Spike.

"Agreed," Spike nodded before he noticed Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Quirky run up to him and Scootaloo.

"Oh, there you are. What's up? Did you get Zecora?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sadly no. She's gone for the holiday," Applebloom sighed sadly.

"Yeah. And…" Quirky began before she noticed all the Mare fighting one another with one another, "...Wow. I knew things were bad, but I didn't think it was this bad!" Quirky gawked.

"Yea… it's only gotten this bad after poor Yuki got exhausted from using a disguise," Scootaloo sighed, the small kitsune whining and panting a bit in exhaustion.

"Poor thing…" Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Yeah…" Quirky nodded before she noticed something, "...uh girls? They're all gone."

"Huh?!" the rest of the CMC gawked before looking and seeing all the Mares were gone, leaving behind series of hoof prints and some hair.

"...isn't Fluttershy's place in that direction?" Spike spoke.

"...Yea… oh no…" Scootaloo gulped.

"Timid!" the CMC gasped as they dashed out of their, hopping to get to FLuttershy's house in time before the lovestruck Mares do.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Spike yelled as he ran after them before he stopped, "Hold on...I think I got a better idea…" he then ran back over to his and Twilight's home, grabbed a spare pieces of paper, wrote something down on them, and breathed green fire on them, turning the papers into ashes before the flames and smoke floated to Celestia's castle with a second set of ashes heading for the Crystal empire, "I hope they get them in time."

* * *

"...Ano..do you need any help there, Fluttershy-san?" Silver Hawk asked as Fluttershy was a bit busy feeding her animals.

"N...no thank you. I'm good," Fluttershy replied as she laid some food down for Angel, who turned his head away from the food, "Come on Angel...Please eat the food I made for you?"

Angel shook his head no in response.

"Is he okay?" Timid asked.

"Y...yes. He's just being a bit picky right now," Fluttershy replied before asking Angel again, "Please eat the food I made? I made it just the way you…" she couldn't finish as Angel threw the food in her face.

"Harsh," Silver Hawk noted, "...Let me try something," he suggested as he walked over and looked at Angel bunny, "Look here. Your owner made that food just for you. The least you could do is try a bite."

Angel just glared in response.

"...Fine. I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," Silver Hawk frowned a bit before shouting as he pointed to the left, "Holy Celestia! Is that a giant Carrot Cake outside?!"

Angel's eyes widened at that as he quickly turned to see the 'cake' Silver Hawk mentioned, only for the snow-white Pegasus to use one of his wings to tickle the bunny while he wasn't looking. Angel began to snicker before laughing a bit, allowing Silver Hawk to move a bit of food into his mouth.

"Gotcha," Silver Hawk grinned as he moved his wing away from Angel bunny.

Angel Bunny just chewed and finished the food in his mouth before acting a bit disgusted.

"Sorry. But you had left me with no choice," Silver Hawk stated before he moved over to Fluttershy, "Daijoubu, Fluttershy-san?"

"...Y-Yea… I'm fine," Fluttershy nodded as she moved some of the food away from her face.

"Hold on. You have a bit on your nose," Silver Hawk said as he used his wing to clean the leftover food off Fluttershy's nose, making the Pegasus Mare blush.

"A….arigatou," Fluttershy stuttered in Neighponese.

"You're welcome," Silver Hawk smiled back.

"U...Um..I..I need to get something from the fridge! Be right back!" Fluttershy yelped as she rushed for the kitchen, trying to hide her blush with her wings.

"...Is she okay?" silver Hawk asked Timid.

"Ano...I think so. What do you.." Timid began before she noticed Angel Bunny was missing, "...Angel bunny?" 'Ano..Wh...where'd he go?'

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

Fluttershy was browsing through the fridge and found the cupcake Pinkie gave her, but for some reason Silver Hawk's picture was there, too.

"...Funny. I don't remember putting these in here…" FLuttershy noted before looking at Silver's picture with a blush, _'B...but, S...Silver Hawk l..looks really han..n-no! C...calm down Fluttershy...y...you dont' want a repeat of what happened to you when you were a filly...'_ She then snapped out of her train of thought when she noticed Angel bunny take the cupcake and was about to eat it, "N...No Angel! Y...you're not supposed to eat that."

Angel just sent her a frown in response before resumed to eat the cupcake.

"I...I said n-woah!" FLuttershy yelped, the Pegasus mare tripping when she was about to walk over to Angel to take the cupcake. This resulted in the following; Fluttershy fell face first into the cupcake, the Pegasus Mare accidentally swallowing a bite, and...well...you get the rest folks… especially since Silver Hawk's picture was right before her again.

"Fluttershy-san? Is everything okay in here?" Silver Hawk asked in concern, the snow-white pegasus poking his head in when he heard the noise.

Fluttershy just struggled up before looking at Silver Hawk, her eyes glowing a rose color as Timid peeked in and pieced together what happened based on what was left.

"...U...uh oh," Timid paled.

"What?" Silver Hawk asked Timid before he noticed Fluttershy look at him, some of her mane brushing over her left eye, "...F...Fluttershy-san?"

"...S-Silver~…" Fluttershy replied, looking lovingly at the male pegasus.

"...Uh oh," Silver Hawk gulped before Fluttershy tackled him, "Oomph!"

"...F-Fluttershy-san?" Timid asked.

"Yes Timid?" Fluttershy spoke, the normally shy Pegasus not looking away from Silver.

"...A-Are you okay?"

"I am..I just want to be with your brother is all," FLuttershy responded as she nuzzled against Silver Hawks chest, making the snow-white Pegasus blush.

"...Uh… I… I don't know what to say…" Silver Hawk admitted with a gulp.

"Hmm...maybe a date just between us, my Silver-sama~?" Flutttershy purred, making Silver Hawk blush even more.

"S-s-s-s-sama?!" Silver Hawk squeaked out, _'It's official...my life has just become a harem manga!'_

"Oh… my…" Timid gasped before loud knocking was heard from the front door, startling the filly, "Oh no…"

"Whoever it is, go away! I'm with Silver-sama!" Fluttershy yelled before the front door was torn down, allowing Rainbow Dash to fly in.

"Hands off my Hawkey-wawkey!" the Rainbow-maned Pegasus growled as she snatched Silver Hawk from Fluttershy.

"HEY!" Fluttershy snapped, as she tried to take Silver Hawk back from Rainbow Dash, "Let Silver-Sama go now!"

"He's not yours!" the other mares snapped at her as they barged in and began to fight over Silver.

"Oh no…" Timid gulped as the rest of the CMC and Spike rushed in.

"...Fluttershy ate her cupcake too, didn't she?" Applebloom asked Timid.

"H...hai. Demo...it...it was on accident really when she tried to st-stop Angel from eating it," Timid stuttered in response, "W...were you able to get Z...Zecora-san, A...Applebloom-chan?"

"No, she wasn't home," Applebloom sighed, "Ah don't know what we're goin' to do."

"Don't worry," Spike spoke catching the CMC's attention, "Help should be arriving right about…" he paused before a bright light shined outside, "Now."

"Oh no...now what?" Silver Hawk groaned, the snow-white Pegasus currently in the middle of a 6-way tug of war between the Mane 6.

"What's that?" Timid asked.

"The Princess…" Spike replied as Celestia walked into the house, a frown on her face.

"P...Princess?" Twilight blinked when she and all the mares noticed her, "Wh...what're you doing here?...Are you here to bless my and Silver's wedding?"

"W..wedding?!" Silver Hawk squeaked, his face a beet red.

"I'm afraid not, Twilight. I came because of a message I received from Spike saying you and a lot of ponies here were under the influence of Love Poisoning," Celestia sighed as she used her magic to pull Silver Hawk, "I'm going to talk to the one you're currently infatuated with. When I come back...I'll dispel the love poison."

"Oh thank you.." Silver Hawk sighed in relief as Celestia carried him outside.

"...A..ano...q..quick question, m...minna-san," Timid spoke, catching the CMC's attention, "A...Are Celestia-Hime's eyes supposed to be a r-rose color."

"..No. Why'd you...uh oh," Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo paled before looking at Quirky.

"Quirky...how'd the princess get one of those cupcakes?" Scootaloo asked the dark-green filly.

"Don't know. I gave to somepony who was visiting from Canterlot and...oh sugar honey iced tea," Quirky paled when she was where this was going.

"You don't think that…" Sweetie Belle began until…

"H...Hime-sama! Wh...why're you...oh no. Not you too?!" Silver Hawk's voice yelped outside.

"Oh don't worry Prince Silver, I won't bite," Celestia giggled off-screen.

"P...Prince?!" Silver Hawk squeaked off-screen.

"...Wait a minute...Celestia's going to hog my Silly Silver all to herself!" Pinkie yelled as she and the other Mares ran outside.

"...So much for that letter to the Princess," Scootaloo sighed to Spike.

"Don't worry. I sent a letter to Princess Cadance as a back-up," Spike reassured them.

"Who?" Timid and Quirky asked.

"She's Twilight's sister-in-law, and the princess of the Crystal Empire," Spike explained.

"Oooh~" the two fillies nodded when suddenly…

"Hello? Is...Anypony home?" the mentioned Alicorn's spoke from the back door.

"Wow...that was faster than I expected," Spike noted as he ran over to the back door and opened it, "Thank goodness, you're here Cadence."

"I got your letter, Spike. What's the meaning of all this love poisoning?" Cadence asked.

"Well...I think it's best if they explain it," Spike said as he pointed over at the CMC.

"Okay… it's kinda hard to explain, but we'll do our best," Scootaloo sighed before she and the CMC explained the situation.

"...I see...can you tell me where Twilight and the others are right now?" Cadence asked the CMC.

"W...Well…" Timid began.

"Get your hands off him, you tomboy!"

"No way! He's mine!"

"You're wrong! He's my prince!"

"Correction, princess! He's my knight!"

"...Nevermind. I think I know where..." Cadence sweatdropped a bit.

"Yea… and it's clear the love poisoning got to them, big time. And sadly… Celestia's got it, too," Spike sighed.

"...Don't worry. I got this. Also, it can't be that..." Cadence began as she walked outside, only to see all the mares of Ponyville, the Mane 6, and Celestia fighting over Silver Hawk, "...I stand corrected."

"S...seriously! Don't I get a-woah! A say in this?!" Silver Hawk yelled as he kept getting snatched by different mares, who were too occupied on keeping him for themselves.

"Oh don't worry, Silver-sama.." Fluttershy (who was currently holding Silver Hawk) said as she carried him over the crowd, her face inches away from his, "You'll have all the time in the world to say something… during our honeymoon~"

"H...Honeymoon?!" Silver Hawk squeaked as Fluttershy began to bring her lips closer to his, "S...Somepony, Tatsukete!"

"...I think I've seen enough," Cadence sighed before her horn glowed, the Alicorn firing a magic blast at all the lovestruck mares, snapping them back normal as their eyes changed back to their normal color.

"...Huh?" the mares gawked before chatting with each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

Fluttershy however…

"...S….S…..Silver Hawk?" Fluttershy blinked.

"Uh...h...hi?"

"..." Fluttershy didn't say anything as her entire face turned a beet red, seeing how close her lips were to Silver's as she began to faint mid-air, Silver having caught her in time.

"F...Fluttershy-san?! D...Daijoubu?" Silver Hawk asked in concern.

"...H… H...hai," she nodded, while trying to hide her still heavy blush.

"...G...Good to know," Silver Hawk noted as he carried her down.

"Um...can Somepony please tell me what the hay just happened?" Rainbow Dash spoke since she, Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, and Celestia were the only ones there since the other mares left for home.

"...I'm… not sure," Rarity admitted.

"All Ah remember was taking a bite out of that cupcake Applebloom gave me," AJ added in equal confusion.

"Strange..that happened with me too," Twilight noted.

"And me three!" Pinkie added.

"That happened with me as well," Celestia stated before she and the Mane 6 turned to the CMC, "Would you young ones mind telling us what happened?"

"Well… here goes," Scootaloo gulped before explaining everything that happened.

"...I should've known Mischief would be involved," Twilight sighed.

"Speaking of Mischief..where is that little troublemaker?!" Rainbow Dash growled, the rainbow maned-Pegasus really ticked off at the moment.

"Found him!" Pinkie and Quirky responded, pulling said baby dragon out of a barrel he was hiding in.

"...Uh...hi?" Mischief waved nervously at everypony.

"Mischief...of all the things you've done, this is by far the worst!" Scootaloo snapped.

"Well what do ya expect?! I get bored from time to time when I'm not going up against Quirky!" Mischief snapped back before Celestia sent a glare at him, "...You're going to send me to the moon now, aren't you?"

"...Actually… I have another idea," Celestia figured as she turned to Rarity, "I'm sure you have one too..right?"

"..Actually…" Rarity began as a grin grew on her face, "I have just the one."

"..." Mischief gulped when he saw the grins on the Mare and fillies faces.

* * *

"...Hate you all," Mischief frowned, the dragon wearing a kiddie sized sailor outfit as the mares took photos of him in multiple costumes.

"Ooh! Ooh! Make him wear this next!" Pinkie giggled as she held out a kiddie-sized clown suit, complete with hat.

Rarity nodded as Mischief was soon out of the sailor costume, and looking even more silly in the clown suit, making Rainbow Dash and Spike laugh at Mischief's misfortune.

"Ho ho, and ha ha, KKD," Mischief muttered so… I could… hear? Oh no, not again…

...you have permission to use my tech, KKD.

Okay then, let's see here. *begins to work the tech, and then…*

"...Really guys? REALLY?!" Mischief snapped, the dragon now wearing a embarrassing baby outfit, complete with rattle and pacifier. This even made the other ponies laugh, even if they didn't know who was the cause of it.

"Try another button and see what happened, KKD," Pinkie and Quirky asked said author.

Okay, here we go. *Presses a second button, and Mischief was suddenly twisted up like a pretzel.*

"...This is embarrassing enough…" Mischief groaned before he noticed his voice was now high-pitched, "...Is that my voice? Ack! Is that _my_ voice?!"

"Ooh! Turn him into a kitty next!" Pinkie said to the authors, making her friends look at her and Quirky in confusion. Of course..they shrugged it off as they continued to take embarrassing pics of Mischief.

"Oh no! Don't you da…" Mischief began before he was suddenly a kitten, "...Dang it."

I could do this all day.

Me too… but let's get this over with. The Fourth Wall can't take much more of this, Aibou.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me with..!" Mischief began before the screen went black, "...I hate you."

* * *

_KKD: Too bad we couldn't keep going._

_Seanzilla: True. But with so many Fourth Wall breaking moments, I think the readers are confused by now or something...and we can blame Mischief for that._

_KKD: Definitely. Otherwise, this was a fun Pre-Valentine's Day special._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup...though I kinda feel bad for Silver Hawk...then again, I'd probably act the same way he did if I had a lot of girls after me._

_KKD: Yea… I'd probably act the same way, too._

_Seanzilla: Hai...though you saw how Fluttershy acted towards Silver before she was affected by the love poison, right?_

_KKD: Yea… I'm sensing a legit romance this time._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. But it seems Silver Hawk is a bit oblivious about it._

_KKD: Yea… seems that way. …Do I have a habit of starting sentences with "Yea"?_

_Seanzilla: Kinda...anyway..that's all the time for now. Next chapter will debut the final member of the CMC, Dawn Star._

_KKD: And will have a CMC 6 along with the Mane 6._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. though I can't help but wonder how...*growls*Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will try and prevent Dawn Star from joining, especially after what they try to pull last chapter._

_KKD: Oh boy… it'll be very bad… in any case, until next time readers, this is KKD Silver…_

_Seanzilla: and Seanzilla115…_

_Seanzilla, KKD: Signing out. Ja ne, and have a good day/night.*they waved before snapping their fingers, disappearing from view*_


	5. Dawn of a new Star

Chapter 5: Dawn of a new Star

_Seanzilla115: Hello once again minna. This is Seanzilla115…_

_KKD: And KKD Silver._

_Seanzilla: Well...we've reached chapter 5, KKD._

_KKD: What, you thought we weren't gonna make it?_

_Seanzilla115: Well...it's just we had 9 faves before on this story, and one of those faves were taken down._

_KKD: Ouch._

_Seanzilla: Yeah...probably had something to do with the fourth wall breaking last chapter._

_KKD: Probably._

_Seanzilla: And we have to thank a certain dragon for that…*glares a bit at Mischief*_

_Mischief: ...what?...WHAT?!_

_Pikatwig: Oi… you broke the fourth wall, a lot. That's it. And yea, I'm kinda joining up with this story. KKD, Sean?_

_Seanzilla: Sure. But only for a bit. Sorta like a trial run._

_Pikatwig: So, KKD what do you think?_

_KKD: I think it could be interesting. Let's just hope it helps with our final CMC filly's debut._

_Pikatwig: Maybe. Alrighty, let's cue the disclaimers._

_KKD: Sean?_

_Seanzilla: Sure. We don't own any of the official MLP characters in this story. However, Timid Swallow, Silver Hawk, Quirky, and the newest filly that appears in this chapter belongs to me and KKD while the two characters that'll briefly appear belong to Pika._

_Pikatwig: From the MLP story me and KKD are making. So you know, alright, let's start this off._

_Seanziila: Eeyup._

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the incident on Hearts and Hooves day, and many of the Mares (including the CMC) wanted to forget about it because of the effects of the Love Poison. At the moment, it's been a quiet day, and Twilight was busy finishing renting books out to the ponies of Ponyville for the day. Even though she was a Princess now, she's still the owner of Ponyville's library.

"Okay...that should be everything," the violet Alicorn noted as she placed a few books inside a pair of traveling bags and handed them to a frog appeared to mostly be cyan with some specks of a dark blue and some white fluff around the neck, and a silver Unicorn pony with some blue highlights in his orange mane, green-blue eyes, and a white spiral Cutie Mark, "Is there anything else I'm missing, or is that it?"

"Hm… let's see…" the frog muttered to himself, looking over the books they had, both of which are on hypnosis.

The pony also looked over before looking over to Twilight. "Nope. We got what we needed Twilight. Alright Ricky, let's get going."

The frog nodded as they both left the library, the Unicorn holding a receipt showing the return date for the books before he used his magic to place it in his traveling bag.

"Hope to see you again," Twilight said to those leaving as she turned to Spike, "Did you finish checking what books are on hold?"

"Eeyup. One Earth Pony placed a hold on a book for classic music, a couple Pegasus Ponies placed a hold on a book about weather patterns, and..oh jeez. That one Unicorn, Lyra I think her name was, asked for a book on...hyoo-manes I think, again," Spike listed.

"I see… thank Spikes," Twilight replied before she heard a knocking on her front door, "Huh, the library's set to close, why would anypony be coming here at this time? …Unless it's my friends..."

"I'll check and see who it is," Spike offered as he walked over to the front door and opened it, "Sorry. But we're abo…" he paused before gawking a bit. He rubbed his eyes once to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

In front of him was a filly. An Alicorn Filly to be precise. Her fur and wings were a light violet color while her mane and tail(both of which were currently wet and dirty) were a soft, evening red with a orange highlight in it. Her eyes were a dark-shade of yellow. She also appeared to be lost and tired.

"...Twilight…" Spike called out to the violet Alicorn, "You might want to come here and see this."

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked as she came to the door and gasped upon seeing the young filly and how she looked so similar to herself.

"Help…" the filly weakly begged, trembling a tiny bit before her legs gave out, causing her to fall to the ground before Spike caught her.

"Whoa! ...She seems exhausted… but where'd she come from, and why's she so tired?" Spike wondered as he struggled to keep her up, seeing this Alicorn filly was a bit bigger than most fillies in Ponyville.

"I don't know...but she needs help. Spike, you go help carry her upstairs while I start the bath up for her," Twilight said to the dragon.

"R...right," Spike nodded as he struggled to carry the Alicorn filly upstairs, Twilight helping him so he wouldn't drop her by accident.

Later, Twilight laid the young filly in her bed so that she could rest up and hopefully restore her energy.

"Who is she?" Spike asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know…" Twilight responded before her eyes widened when she noticed something, "Spike...she doesn't have a Cutie Mark."

"She doesn't?" Spike gawked before looking at the filly's flanks and indeed noticing it was bare of any mark, "You're right. But...why? If she's an Alicorn, shouldn't she have her Cutie Mark already?"

"Good question," Twilight noted before yawning as she looked out the window to see the night sky, "But it's too late to ask the princess for help."

"So what're we gonna do now?" Spike asked.

"We'll have to wait til the morning to let the princess know about this… but until then, we'll sleep in here to check on this filly's condition."

"Right," Spike nodded before yawning, "I'm getting tired anyway."

"Right…" Twilight nodded as she slowly got on her bed and gently laid next to the filly so she could keep a closer eye on her, "Good night Spike."

"Good night, Twilight," Spike yawned.

_**(The next morning)**_

Twilight yawned as she began to wake up, the morning sun shining on her through her window. she slowly turned her head to see if the filly was still asleep...only...the filly was no longer there, causing the violet Alicorn's eyes to widen.

"S...Spike! She's gone!" Twilight gasped, waking Spike up with a yelp, before he bonked his head into the ceiling.

"Ouch… Who's gone, Twilight?" the dragon mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"That filly we found last night. She's gone!" Twilight replied in a semi-panicked tone, causing Spike's eyes to widen.

"What?! Where'd she go?!" Spike gawked.

"I don't know! H...help me search for her!" Twilight said as she began to look around the room, hoping to find the Alicorn filly.

Spike then began to search through all the other corners Twilight missed for the filly as well. He then ran down stairs before poking his head back up.

"Uh...Twilight?" the young dragon spoke, catching the Alicorn's attention, "I found her."

"Where?" Twilight asked, rushing over to Spike's location. The moment she reached downstairs, her eyes widened to see the Alicorn filly fully awake and reading one of her books, a medium sized pile right next to the filly. "Oh… phew!"

"Yeah…" Spike sighed in relief as well, catching the filly's attention as she looked over at the two.

"Good morning," the filly greeted before she turned back to her book.

"Morning… You know, I never did learn what your name was," Twilight replied, walking up to the young filly.

"...Dawn Star...that's all I can remember," the filly replied, closing the book she was reading before using her magic to take another book from the pile next to her.

"Is that why you're reading all these books?" Twilight asked.

"Dawn Star… that's a nice name," Spike added.

"Yes...the only things I can recall is my name...and that I like books...a lot," Dawn Star replied, the Alicorn filly not turning away from the book she was reading.

"Man… she reminds me of somepony…" Twilight said to herself.

"Gee… you think?" Spike muttered to himself.

"Okay...that's book number 14…" Dawn Star muttered to herself as she closed the book she was reading , used her magic to pull another one from the pile, and began to read it.

"You read 14 books? How long have you been awake to read all this?" Twilight asked.

"An hour ago," Dawn Star replied, causing both Twilight and Spike to gawk.

"Wow… I don't think I've ever met anypony who's been able to read that many books that quickly," Twilight gawked.

"I have," Spike muttered.

"Who?" Twilight and Dawn asked in unison.

"Twilight, she's almost just like you," Spike sighed, taking out a mirror from the hammerspace, and putting it in front of the two.

The two Alicorns glanced at each-other, and then at the mirror again, blinking a bit.

"Wait a minute," Spike began as he pondered something, "You two are very similar… Applebloom's like her sister Applejack, Sweetie Belle's similar to Rarity, Scootaloo has a lot in common with Rainbow Dash, Timid can be easily compared to Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie and Quirky are almost identical in personalities…"

"...You're right," Twilight's eyes widened as she began to put two and two together.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Spike asked.

"I am…" Twilight nodded as she and Spike looked at Dawn Star.

"...What?" the Alicorn filly blinked in confusion.

"Come with us," Twilight told Dawn Star as she and Spike led her towards the door.

"You're not… kicking me out, are you?" Dawn Star asked.

"Of course not. We're just going to have you make some new friends," Twilight answered.

"...Friends?" Dawn Star repeated.

"Yea. Follow us," Spike insisted as he kinda started pushing Dawn out of the library, but couldn't as the Alicorn Filly made it almost impossible to move her.

"But...I'm not done reading my books," Dawn Star grunted as she stood her ground.

"Wow… almost like looking in some sort of odd mirror…" Spike muttered.

"You can bring some of the books with you, as long as you bring them back, okay?" Twilight responded.

"...okay," Dawn Star nodded as she used her magic to pull a few books from the pile she had before opening one up to read it, kinda making Spike plop to the ground before they left.

Meanwhile, with the CMC…

"...Bored," Scootaloo yawned as the CMC were in their Clubhouse, not doing anything.

"Yep… so bored," Quirky added.

"B-b-b-b-boooooored~" Mischief sang in a bored tone, tossing a ball on the wall and catching it.

"There has to be something we could do…" Sweetie Belle pondered.

"Like what?" Applebloom asked, boredom evident in her voice.

"...Darn. I thought I had something," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"...A...Ano...m...minna," Timid spoke, catching the other fillies' attention, "I...I see T...Twilight-san heading this way."

"Really?!" the other fillies gasped as they rushed to the window to see Twilight coming with Spike and somepony else.

"Who's the filly with her?" Quirky asked.

"A unicorn, no…wait...is that filly….?" Applebloom began.

"An Alicorn?!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"...Ooh! An Alicorn?!" Quirky gasped.

"W...wow," Timid noted in her shy, quiet tone of voice.

"Ah'm lookin' right at her, but I don't believe," Applebloom gawked.

"Neither can I…" Scootaloo added before pondering, "Why do you suppose Twilight is bringing her here?"

"No idea," Quirky shrugged.

"She's like Twilight's counter..." Sweetie Belle started.

"Part…" the original three CMC gasped.

"What?!" Quirky asked. "What's with the gasp?"

"Obviously they're think if they recruit that Alicorn filly, you're little group will be like a miniature version of Twilight and her friends," Mischief replied, the 'dragon' still bouncing the ball on the wall and catching it.

"Makes sense," some of the CMC said.

"But do y...you th-th-think she'll j...join?" Timid asked.

"Maybe. But it wouldn't hurt to try," Scootaloo replied before grinning, "If she did. It'll be so cool! I mean, we'll have a Alicorn in the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"YAY!" Quirky cheered.

"Y...yay," Timid cheered quietly.

"Let's go say hi," Sweetie Belle suggested as the CMC rushed down to open the door to the clubhouse to see Spike, Twilight, and the new filly.

"Good. Here they come," Twilight noted, the violet Alicorn noticing the CMC approach her as she turned towards Dawn Star, who was still reading, "Dawn Star...we have company."

"...I'm sorry, what?" the Alicorn filly blinked as she looked up from her book on Pegasi.

"We have company, look," Twilight repeated pointing to the CMC approaching.

"...I see," Dawn Star noted as she turned back to her book, only for a slightly irritated Twilight to take it, "Hey! I wasn't finished with that!"

"It's not a good idea to read all the time, and this is coming from somepony who loves to read," Twilight informed, causing Dawn Star to merely sigh as the CMC approached them "Hi girls."

"Hi Twilight/H-Hello Hime-sama," Scootaloo and Timid Swallow greeted, the fillies bowing to her until Quirky looked up and saw Dawn Star.

"Who's this filly, Princess Twilight?" Quirky asked.

"Everypony, I'd like to introduce to you to Dawn Star. Dawn Star, say h...oh come on!" Twilight groaned when she saw Dawn Star read another book.

"What?" Dawn Star asked before Twilight took the books away from her, "HEY!"

"I'm trying to introduce you to (hopefully) your new friends, and you're being a bit rude," Twilight scolded the Alicorn filly.

"Ano... she's shy?" Timid asked.

"Not really… she's a bit too into books it seems… and strangely enough… I know how that feels," Twilight sighed.

"I see...and you…?" Scootaloo began before Quirky zoomed past her and got close to Dawn Star.

"Hi there! My name's Quirky! Nice to meet you Dawn Star! Ooh I can't wait to see what kind of fun we'll have together! Like maybe we'll make cupcakes, or visit a festival, or go swimming, or...or…!"

"Okay Quirky, we get the picture," Scootaloo responded as she approached Dawn Star while Applebloom and Sweetie Belle moved the over-excited Quirky away a bit, "Sorry about her. She's a bit energetic at times."

"Energetic? She seemed to be, if I got the term right, on a permanent sugar rush," Dawn Star pointed out.

"Right… anyway, My name's Scootaloo. and you've already met Quirky," the orange pegasus filly giggled a bit.

"A...ano...I...I'm…" Timid mumbled shyly.

"...I'm sorry. I couldn't hear that," Dawn Star said to the shy filly.

"Ano...I'm ...mid," Timid said a bit louder.

"Still didn't catch that," Dawn Star stated again.

"..." Timid gave of a squeaky, shy whimper as she hid behind Scootaloo.

"Wow… Deja vu," Twilight noted.

"Yeah…" Spike added as they watched the fillies interact with each other.

"Ah'm Applebloom," applebloom introduced herself next before motioning to Sweetie Belle, "And this is Sweetie Belle."

"Hi!" the Unicorn filly smiled.

"Your other friend was still too quiet for me to hear," Dawn Star noticed.

"Well...her name's Timid Swallow and...well...she's really shy," Scootaloo pointed out.

"I see," Dawn Star noted. as she turned towards Twilight, "Are we done here? I'd like to get back to my books."

"Oh boy…" Spike sighed.

"We need a plan," Twilight whispered to him before an idea popped into her head, "And I think I got one," she then turned to Dawn Star, "Tell me Dawn Star, from all the books you've read, I'm sure you've heard of Princess Celestia and Luna, right?"

"Y...yes! I know all about them! Like how they ruled Equestria together and created Harmony across the land, having the power to raise the sun and moon every day, defeated the evil spirit of Chaos, Discord and the dark king Sombra, and…" Dawn Star explained in a sort-a fangirlish way before Twilight raised her hoof, quieting the Alicorn filly.

"You know your facts… well, what if I told you you can learn more than you can from books by learning how to make friends?"

"...Really? How?" Dawn Star asked, having calmed down.

"Simple. If you stay here and become friends with Scootaloo and her friends known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Twilight answered.

"...that what now?" Dawn Star blinked.

"They're this group who's goal is to get their Cutie Marks as a team," Twilight explained.

"Really?"

"Plus, you can discover the greatest kind of magic if you do," Twilight added.

"The greatest kind of magic?" Dawn Star questioned.

"Yes...but you'll have to figure what it is yourself," Twilight stated.

Dawn Star nodded, and then gave a light bow before Twilight, the violet Alicorn giving a small nod as she and Spike began to leave the area.

"You think it'll really work?" Spike whispered to Twilight.

"I really used to wonder what friendship could be, until they all shared it's magic with me," Twilight replied with a small smile.

"...I'll just take that as a yes," Spike sighed as the two left.

"This could be great," Sweetie Belle smiled.

Dawn Star then walked over to the group, and smiled a bit while thinking, _'So… I'll find the greatest kind of magic if I hang out with them… wonder what it is?'_

"Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dawn Star!" Scootaloo smiled.

"Th...thanks. So...what's first on our agenda?" Dawn Star asked.

"Well we usually try and figure out what we can do to help somepony and hopefully earn our Cutie Marks," Sweetie Belle explained before sighing, "But we don't know what to do today…"

"I see…" Dawn sighed before her stomach began to growl, "..."

"There could be something else we can do…" Scootaloo pondered.

"Maybe something to help satisfy your hunger," Quirky giggled, hearing Dawn's stomach growl.

"Uh...y...yeah. I...really didn't eat breakfast this morning since I was busy reading books," Dawn Star sheepishly replied, "Is there anyplace in town for us to get something to eat?"

"What about Sugarcube Corner?" Quirky suggested, "They should still have some muffins available."

"Muffins? Are they any good?" Dawn asked, curious.

"Eeyup. This one Pegasus comes in everyday to get some before she heads out to work," Quirky nodded before pondering, "I think her name was...Ditzy or Derpy Hooves."

"Derpy Hooves," Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom replied in unison.

"Yeah. That's the one!" Quirky stated as she smiled a bit, making that' Squee' noise again.

"Anyway, let's go, maybe we can introduce you to the owners and Pinkie Pie," Sweetie Belle suggested as the six walked to Sugarcube Corner.

"...Okay," Dawn Star nodded before she felt something crawl around in her bag," Huh? Who's…?"

The fillies looked over as Dawn opened her bag and saw…

"Mischief?!" the rest of the CMC gasped.

"HI~" the miniature dragon waved as he jumped out of Dawn's bag and grew back to normal size, "You ladies weren't trying to leave without me...were you?"

"W...wh...what the? W...who are you?!" Dawn Star asked, the Alicorn filly surprised by Mischief's sudden appearance.

"A little mascot of ours, Mischief here is a baby dragon friend who showed up with Timid here," Apple Bloom explained.

"I...I see. B...but how did he get in my bag?! And why was he so small?!" Dawn Star demanded.

"Oh. That's easy...I'm the son of Discord," Mischief replied nonchalantly as he made a chocolate milkshake appear out of thin-air and began to...drink the glass?

"...Yea… he's kinda confusing at times," Scootaloo sighed.

"..."

"..Dawn Star? Are you okay?" Applebloom asked the currently shaking filly.

"I...If he's really DIscord's son...THEN WHY HAVEN'T THE PRINCESS' DONE ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!" Dawn Star screamed in a panicked tone.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM FOR THE MOST PART!" Scootaloo responded before calming down, "And besides, he's in our care for now."

"Yeah...unless Timid uses…" Mischief paused before shuddering as he shrunk back down to small size and entered Timid's backpack, "'The Stare' on me."

"...'The Stare'?" Dawn Star repeated, the Alicorn filly having calmed down.

"It's a skill Timid and another pony, Fluttershy, can use to get animals to do what they want, and it's very good for convincing Mischief to behave," Scootaloo explained.

"I see…" Dawn Star noted before her stomach growled again, "...Um...can we head over to this Sugarcube Corner place now? I'm still hungry."

"Right," the others nodded as the CMC trotted to Sugarcube Corner, with the exception of Quirky who was hopping all the way.

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" Pinkie waved to the two ponies leaving Sugarcube Corner.

"Hiya Pinkie~!" Quirky's voice called out as the CMC arrived at Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh! Hiya Quirky~!" Pinkie waved to the Dark-Green filly before she noticed Dawn Star, "...who's this?"

"Oh, this is Dawn Star, a new Alicorn Pony Twilight found last night," Quirky answered, making Pinkie gasp as she dashed out of the room.

"...What's with…?" Dawn Star began before the room was filled with streamers and balloons.

"SURPRISE~!" Pinkie declared as she rushed in, holding a banner saying 'Welcome to Ponyville: Dawn Star!'.

"..." Dawn Star blinked in confusion.

"She's a party pony," Scootaloo explained to the confused Alicorn filly.

"Ahh…" Dawn Star nodded before Pinkie got close to her face.

"You must be _really_ excited about living on Ponyville, aren't you?!" the party pony asked excitedly before she heard Dawn's stomach growl, "...you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Yea, I'm hungry, but as for living in Ponyville… I don't know what to say about it," Dawn Star admitted before Pinkie zoomed out of the room and came back in, pushing a cart full of muffins.

"What do you want to eat? We got Blueberry muffins, banana nut muffins, chocolate chip muffins, lemon poppy seed muffins, strawberry muffins, lemon supri...whooops! heh heh...that one's off limits," Pinkie chuckled sheepishly as she moved the muffins away from the tray.

"Why's that?" Dawn Star asked.

"You don't want to know," Pinkie, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle replied, shivering a bit when they recalled what happened the last time Sugarcube Corner ran out of Lemon Surprise Muffins.

"...Okay…"

"Well, just give her any of the other muffins then, it looks like she can't decide right now," Quirky suggested to Pinkie.

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie nodded as she placed a plate with one Blueberry muffin and one banana nut muffin on a table before moving Dawn Star onto said table, "Enjoy!"

A bit curious, Dawn sniffed the muffins before picking one up with her magic.

"...Are they good?" Dawn Star asked the party pony out of curiosity.

"Are they good?" Pinkie scoffed as if Dawn was kidding.

"Are they good?" Quirky added in the same tone.

"...Are they?" Dawn Star asked again.

"Yea, try it!" Pinkie smiled.

Dawn Star sniffed the muffin again and examined it a bit, making sure there wasn't nothing wrong with it. She then slowly took a bite of the blueberry muffin she was holding. After chewing a little bit, a large smile seemed to spread across her face.

"Well?" Pinkie asked.

"...Delicious!" Dawn Star cheered as she took another bite of the muffin, happily chewing.

"YAY!" Pinkie and Quirky cheered.

"I knew you'd enjoy it!" Quirky smiled.

"Thank you," Dawn smiled, unknowingly doing so with her mouth still full of muffin before she swallowed it, "Is there any more?"

"Yeah. Let me go check the back and see if there are any fresh ones!" Pinkie replied as she headed towards the kitchen to check.

"Okay," Dawn nodded as she took another bite of her muffin.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Dawn Star," Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe after you're done, we can…" Applebloom began before somepony bumped into her, "Oops. Sorry. Ah didn't mean t…" she paused when she noticed the filly that bumped into her were none other than…*groans* Diamond Tiara, "Oh… it's you. Where's Silver Spoon?"

"...I don't know who you're talking about, Blank Flank," Diamond Tiara snorted.

"You two usually hang out with each other, don't you?" Sweetie Belle noted, referring to Silver Spoon.

"Yeah well...after that incident at what was supposed to be my party, we decided to not talk to each other for a while," Diamond Tiara frowned, recalling what happened to her and her 'friend' at said party.

"I see...why're you here, anyway?" Scootaloo asked with a frown.

"Nothing you Blank Flanks would care abou-" Diamond Tiara started before she noticed Dawn Star and the fact that she had a lack of a Cutie Mark. "Well, what do we have here? An Alicorn Blank Flank? That's rare."

"...Excuse me?" Dawn Star blinked, the Alicorn filly pausing from eating her muffin to look at Diamond Tiara.

"Look at your flank. You don't have a Cutie Mark, and you're supposed to be an Alicorn. And aren't Alicorns supposed to be born with their Cutie Marks?" Tiara pointed out.

"...May I ask who you are to judge me?" Dawn Star inquired, making Diamond Tiara gasp in how Dawn Star countered that. "Alicorns are all princess', even if we do not have castles. It's never a matter of Cutie Marks," she added as her presence suddenly had a majestic feel and frightening aura as well, "So Miss...Diamond Tiara was it? How dare you, how dare you insult your princess?!"

"Uh...Uh…" Diamond Tiara gulped the spoiled filly shaking a bit in fear.

"Show me some respect!" Dawn Star practically roared at Tiara, making the other CMC members gulp as well.

"Wow... we finally have someone cool in our group," Mischief commented from his spot in Timid's backpack.

"Yeah...and she can be really scary," Quirky gulped, the dark-green filly having heard what Mischief said.

"No kidding," Scootaloo agreed as the other fillies nodded while Diamond Tiara was scared stiff.

"So unless you want thee to turn thou into a lesser being,** leave!**" Dawn Star yelled, her voice slightly distorted in that last part.

"..." Diamond tiara gulped as she ran out of there, screaming just as the aura surrounding Dawn Star disappeared.

"...What just happened?" the Alicorn filly blinked before she noticed the semi-scared/gawking CMC, "Um...are you girls okay?"

"...Y...Yea… it's just…" Scootaloo started, not sure what to say.

"You just scared that big meanie, DIamond Tiara off!" Quirky yelled before covering her mouth.

"...I did?" Dawn Star blinked in confusion.

"Well…" the rest of the CMC started before they were suddenly quiet.

"Well what?"

"You...don't remember it happening...do you?" Applebloom asked.

"No. The only thing I remember before blacking out was when that filly called you all Blank Flanks, whatever that is," Dawn Star replied.

"It's not a good thing, either…" Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Yeah...uh, Dawn Star? Can you excuse us for a moment?" Scootaloo asked the Alicorn filly before motioning the rest of the CMC to move outside.

"Um...sure. I'm still eating breakfast anyway," Dawn Star nodded as she resumed eating her muffins.

And so, the rest of the CMC made it outside where Dawn Star couldn't hear them.

"...What's up, Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked.

"...I think we should tell Twilight about what just happened to Dawn Star back there," Scootaloo whispered, just to make sure Dawn Star wouldn't hear her.

"Should we? What would she say?" Sweetie Belle responded.

"I don't know...and I'm kinda worried. What if that other side of Dawn Star we saw eventually turned into something like Nightmare Moon?"

"Well if she keeps scaring that meanie Diamond Tiara into the next few chapters, I say let her!" Quirky smiled.

"This is serious, Quirky...from what we can tell, Dawn Star doesn't remember anything," Scootaloo stated.

"Remember what exactly?" a voice asked, scaring the CMC as they quickly turned to see Dawn Star standing behind them, "...Plotting against me? When I sent that naive flank running? I thought you'd be grateful. Well...art thou?"

"Uh…"

**"ART THOU?!"** Dawn Star yelled, her voice distorted before her eyes widened when she saw how scared Timid and the others look, "...W...What did I just…?"

"...W...We dunno," Scootaloo responded as Timid was whimpering in fear.

"...T...Timid. I...I don't know what I did, but I apologize for…" Dawn Star began as she walked over to try and calm Timid own, only for the shy filly to back away, "..." she then looked and backed away from them all before her horn shined and she vanished.

"Dawn Star, wait!" Scootaloo tried to call out to the Alicorn filly.

"...Well...you blew it b…" Mischief began.

"Not now, Mischief!" the CMC, including surprisingly Timid, snapped at the dragon, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"Okay okay! Sheesh, you don't have to bite my head off," Mischief mumbled.

"...So… what do we do now?" Quirky asked in worry.

"...We go to Princess Twilight," Sweetie Belle sighed, "Hopefully she'll know what to do."

* * *

"...They hate me," Dawn Star whimpered as she sat in a dark clearing within the Everfree Forest, tears dripping from her eyes, "I didn't mean to scare them...I don't even remember doing it…"

_**"Just like before. They don't appreciate you,"**_ a voice spoke, startling the Alicorn filly.

"W...who said that?!" Dawn Star gasped as she looked around for the source of the voice.

**_"Look in the puddle right next to you,"_** It instructed as Dawn Star did so and saw what looked like Nightmare Moon.

"N...no way. Y...You're Nightmare Moon," Dawn Star gasped, recalling the book she read on the evil Mare of the Moon, "But...I thought you were…"

_**"You misunderstand….I'm not Nightmare Moon. I'm not even a nightmare, I'm….you. The real you, the you that was before our...accident," '**_Nightmare Moon' replied.

"A...accident?" Dawn Star repeated.

_**"I'm not surprised you don't remember. See, we had a kingdom. But it's been taken and as a result, we lost something important."**_

"W...what? What did we lose exactly?" Dawn Star couldn't help but ask.

_**"I'll share that with you another time. In the meantime, return to Sister Twilight. We did not end up in her care by accident,"** _'Nightmare Moon' stated, causing Dawn Star's eyes to widen.

"S...sister?" Dawn Star repeated as 'Nightmare Moon's image faded from the puddle, "W...wait! Don't go! I want to learn more about my memory!"

_**"Earn that right,"** _was all she heard before the presence completely vanished.

"...Earn that right…" Dawn Star repeated to herself,_ 'Wh...what did she mean by that exactly? Furthermore...just who am I reall...'_

"Dawn Star! Where are you?!" the Alicorn filly's ears perked up when she heard the familiar voices of the CMC and Twilight.

"Oh no. It's them," she whimpered as she ran into the bushes to hide just as Twilight and the CMC came into the clearing.

"I can't believe this," Twilight frowned as she looked at the CMC, "Why did you have to act so scared of her?"

"It wasn't our fault she acted so scary all of a sudden," Quirky defended.

"Did she ever once intentionally direct this scary persona at you all or to try and assist you?" Twilight asked.

"...Well...she did kinda defended us when Diamond tiara was calling us Blank Flanks again. But...when she changed into that other persona...she scared us," Sweetie Belle stated.

_'I knew it...they are scared of...'_ Dawn Star began sadly with a thought.

"And that's why we're worried about her," Applebloom added, making the Alicorn filly's eyes widened in shock from her hiding space.

_'They're….worried about me?'_ Dawn Star thought.

"Of course we are, silly!" a voice giggled behind her, causing Dawn Star to turn her had to see Quirky staring right at her, "Hi."

"KYA!" Dawn Star yelped as she jumped out of the bushes, "Where'd you come from?!"

"Hmm… hard to say you mean my homeland? My house in Ponyville, or which member of Team Toku Sonic thought me up?" Quirky asked, causing the Alicorn filly to look at her strangely.

"Wait..what? No! I mean how did you appear behind me!" Dawn Star slightly demanded.

"Oh. I saw your horn slightly stick out of the bush you were hiding in, so I hopped in and wanted to surprise you," Quirky replied as she gave a small smile, making that' squee' noise again.

Dawn Star sweatdropped at that before...

"Quirky found Dawn Star!" Mischief shouted as he took on the shape of a siren, startling Dawn Star just as Twilight and the other fillies turned to see the Alicorn filly.

"Dawn Star! What do you think you're doing out here?" Twilight asked as she gave Dawn Star a frown.

"...I...I was hiding," Dawn Star replied sadly, causing Twilight to raise an eyebrow

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"I...I'm sure Applebloom and her friends told you what happened back at Sugarcube Corner, right?" Dawn Star asked.

"Yes." Twilight nodded.

"Well...it's just...before I came here...I..never had any friends...much less anypony to take care of me...You see, sometimes I black out...and when I recover...everypony looks at me in fear...and I don't even remember doing anything," Dawn Star replied with a sad sigh, "No matter where I went, it was the same thing...the only time I've ever truly felt happy was when I read books the library usually throws out…"

"...So that's why you wouldn't look away from the books until I forced them off you," Twilight realized.

"Yes...I didn't want to make any friends because...well...you already know why…" Dawn Star sighed as she got up, "I'll get whatever things I have at your place Twilight. After that, I'm leaving Ponyville."

"...No." Twilight told her quickly as she moved in front of the filly.

"Yes. I..don't want to end up scaring, or worse, hurt anypony," Dawn Star said sadly, looking down with her mane covering her teary eyes.

"You do know only a princess can decide if another one should be banished from their castle, and my home is my castle and thus...you're confined to your quarters,"

"But...I don't have one…" Dawn Star sighed.

"...You do now," Twilight stated, causing Dawn Star to look up at her with wide, yet still teary eyes, "Now come along...and we can discuss the rest of your punishment later. But for now..." she paused as she gave a small smile to Dawn Star, "Let's go and get your room set up."

"...O...Okay," Dawn Star nodded before she turned to the CMC, "I...I'm sorry I scared you back there...and I understand you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

"...What're you talkin' about? Of course we want to be friends with you," Applebloom smiled.

"...R...Really?" Dawn Star asked, earning nods from the CMC, "But I...I scared you all so ba…"

"We know you did, but you did a good thing with how you scared Diamond Tiara off," Scootaloo pointed out.

"Yeah! You scared that meanie really good!" Quirky added with a small smile.

"Yeah. Plus, it's really cool to be friends with an Alicorn!" Sweetie Belle added.

"A...ano...I...I know...you didn't mean...to scare me D...Dawn-chan...s...so I forgive you," Timid added with a small smile of her own.

"So...I...I really am...your friend?" Dawn Star asked, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course!" Scootaloo nodded.

Dawn Star didn't know how to react...her eyes started to tear up really quick as she tried her best to hold back a sob. But...she couldn't hold it any longer as she hugged all five fillies, tears flowing from her eyes as she cried. Inside her body, her heart was beating really fast, showing that Dawn Star was happy...happy to find her first, actual friends.

* * *

_**(the next day)**_

The five current members of the CMC were anxiously waiting for Dawn Star to arrive.

"Oooh! I'm soooo excited!" Quirky smiled.

"I know! I can't wait for Dawn Star to get here!" Sweetie Belle added with an excited squeal.

"Not only will we have six members, but we even have an Alicorn as a friend!" Scootaloo added in excitement as well.

"H...hai. Y-yay!" Timid added with a quiet cheer.

"Speaking of whom, I can see her coming right now!" Applebloom responded, looking out the window.

"And cue them gathering at the window in three...two...one…" Mischief counted down as the other four fillies gathered at the window to see Dawn Star approaching them.

"Hi girls. Sorry I'm late, I guess I let my reading get the better of me last night and I ended up sleeping in," Dawn Star apologized.

"It's okay Dawn Star. Now hurry and come up. We can't start your initiation without you!" Applebloom smile as she and the other Fillies pulled their heads back in.

"Okay!" Dawn Star nodded as she used her wings to fly up to the doorway and used her magic to open the door and fly inside, "So this is where you meet, huh? Interesting."

"Thanks. So...are you ready?" Scootaloo asked the Alicorn filly.

"Yes, I'm ready," she nodded.

"Cool. So Dawn Star, do you agree and swear to dedicate yourself to the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Scootaloo asked.

"I do," Dawn Star nodded.

"And do you swear to be one of us until the time arrives when you achieve your own Cutie Mark?"

"I do."

"Alright then...we, Scootaloo…"

"Applebloom…"

"Sweetie Belle…"

"T….Timid Swallow…"

"And Quirky…"

"Welcome, Dawn Star, to...the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the five fillies declared in unison, Timid being a bit louder than her normal tone.

"...Thank you so much," Dawn Star thanked, glad to be a part of the group.

"It's no problem, Dawn Star. We're not only excited that you're a part of our group…" Scootaloo began with a smile.

"But we're glad you're our friend as well," Applebloom added.

Dawn Star just smiled at that as the five fillies there gave her a big hug.

"Oi vey," Mischief whispered to himself before stating to the audience in a Brooklyn accent, "Any more of 'dis goily stuff and I might jest puke."

The six fillies looked at Mischief in confusion, not sure how to react to what he just did.

"Ooookay…?" Applebloom responded, breaking the silence.

"...So… what do we do now?" Dawn Star asked, hoping to change the subject after the awkward silence.

"Well...I did notice somepony needing help with some gardening this morning…" Quirky suggested, "Maybe if we help her out, we'll get our Cutie Marks!"

"That sounds pretty promising," Applebloom noted.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Shall we go for it, then?" Dawn Star asked.

"Sure. but first…" Scootaloo began before whispering something into Dawn Star's ear.

"...Do we have to?" the Alicorn Filly asked the orange, pegasus filly in a bit of confusion.

"As Applebloom's big brother would say, eeyup," Scootaloo nodded.

"...Okay," Dawn Star replied with a small smile.

"Ugh...cue them shouting in three...two...one…" Mischief counted down as he put in a pair of ear plugs to mute it out.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders: Gardening Helpers!" the six fillies declared as they rushed out of the clubhouse.

"Finally," Mischief sighed with relief before rapidly setting up a hammock in the room before laying in it, wearing a tropical shirt and holding a glass of fruit punch, "Ahh...finally. A day to myself..and the best part...no pranks from Quirky...and no…" he began until he saw two ropes drop down in front of him, a sign saying 'pull the right one, and you win a prize. He attempts to reach out for the left one before he gained a small grin, "Oh...no. I'm not falling for that old trick. It's always the left one that gets ya...so this time...I'll go for the right!" he then pulled the right rope, causing a barrage of coconut cream pies to hit him, one with a note reading 'Gotcha Mischief' with a small image of Quirky on the bottom left corner, "...Darn you Quirky!" he then looked at the readers, "Well...good bye or whatever…" and then he began to walk away just as the screen goes blank, mumbling about revenge on a certain dark green filly before the sound of a pie hitting his face filled the air, Oh come on! Seriously?!"

* * *

_KKD: Man, that was a nice chapter, save for the end there with Mischief, which is rather funny._

_Seanzilla: Yeah...but other than that, this was a sweet chapter, hai Aibou?_

_KKD: Sure was. Not sure what was up with Dawn that one point when she actually scared off Diamond Tiara, or who that Nightmare Pony was, but I got a funny feeling it's gonna be important to the plot._

_Seanzilla: Maybe...but there's also something that caught my attention...that Nightmare Pony saying something about calling Twilight her sister._

_KKD: Sister? ...Man… that's confusing… well, I guess we'll figure it out later. So what was your favorite part?_

_Seanzilla: Hmm...I'd say it was when Dawn Star finally found some friends. That, and how she reacted to her first muffin. I thought that part was cute, and a bit funny._

_KKD: Yea, those were great, but I think my favorite part was also when she finally found some friends, too._

_Seanzilla: Cool. Anyway...I guess…*suddenly turns into a snow white Pegasus pony with a midnight-black mane and a image of Light and Darkness Dragon's head as my Cutie Mark*...the hay?!_

_KKD: I don't know. I think…*suddenly transformed into a silver-white Alicorn pony with a golden-yellow mane, silver eyes, and Bragigas' head as my Cutie Mark* ...It's contagious…_

_Seanzilla: I see...oh! And as for how Pika did on here...he did okay for a trial run...but he kinda rushed things a bit._

_KKD: Yea, I guess he's more used to working at a faster pace than some guys._

_Seanzilla: Hai...one last thing before we go off, Aibou. I think we should put up a list of the character's voice actors._

_KKD: Just the OC's, or all of them just in case there are some newcomers?_

_Seanzilla: All of them. Including the Mane 6, the CMC, Mischief, Celestia, and (at a later date) any characters that'll appear in later chapters._

_KKD: Okay then. Let's roll those credits then._

_Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo_

_Michelle Creber as Applebloom_

_Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle_

_Stephanie Shei as Timid Swallow_

_Hynden Walch as Quirky_

_Grey Delisle as Princess Dawn Star_

_Robin Williams as Mischief_

_Yuri Lowenthal as Silver Hawk_

_Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, and Rainbow Dash_

_Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy_

_Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity_

_Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle_

_Cathy Weseluck as Spike_

_Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee_

_Chantal Strand as Diamond Tiara_

_Shannon Chan-Kent as Silver Spoon_

_KKD: Well… that takes care of that; it's a long list, but we got through it._

_Seanzilla: Agreed. (looks at the readers) Well..that's all the time we have..so until next time...I'm Seanzilla115…_

_KKD: And I'm KKD Silver._

_Seanzilla: and we bid you…*looks at my hooves*...oh...right. I don't have fingers anymore._

_KKD: I'll handle it. *Horn glows with a silver aura* We'll see you next time, readers. Ready, Sean?_

_Seanzilla: Hai, Aibou._

_KKD: Hope this works… *aura glows brighter before engulfing us and we vanish*_


	6. Night under the Stars

Chapter 6: Night under the Stars

_Seanzilla: Greetings minna. It's Seanzilla115. And with me is my Aibou for this story, KKD._

_KKD: Yep, I'm here, ready as alway. *Notices I'm still an alicorn* If only I could find a spell that could revert me back to normal._

_Seanzilla: *looks at my still Pegasus body*same here man. Anyway...we're doing good with this story so far. Hai KKD?_

_KKD: Hai, I'd say so._

_Seanzilla: Hai. 5 chapters, and we have over 800 views._

_KKD: Now ain't that something?_

_Seanzilla: *nods*now anyway...I'd like to apologize to everyone who reads my Azure Rebellion story. I've been meaning to update it for sometime now, but I keep getting distracted. That, and I got the MLP: FIM app for my iPhone. It's a pretty good game, hai Aibou?_

_KKD: Yep. Got it myself, and yet I still keep on track with my own work._

_Seanzilla:*mumbles a bit*lucky you...anyway...disclaimer KKD?_

_KKD: Yep. As usual, neither of us own MLP, or anything within, except for Mischief, Timid Swallow, Silver Hawk, Quirky, and Dawn Star._

_Seanzilla: Okay. Now...let's begin, shall we?_

_KKD: Eeyup._

* * *

"Alright. I call this meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order," Scootaloo stated as the CMC were inside their clubhouse, "Now...roll call. Applebloom?"

"Right here!" Applebloom responded.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Present!" said filly raised her hoof.

"Timid Swallow?"

"A...Ano..r...right here," the shy pegasus filly raised her hoof shyly.

"Quirky?"

"Here here here!" Quirky smiled while bouncing.

"Dawn Star?"

"..."

"...Uh...Dawn Star?" Applebloom whispered to the Alicorn, who was busy reading a book at the moment.

"Huh? Oh! Uh...present!" Dawn Star replied as she put her book down.

"Little slow due to that book of yours, I see," Scootaloo sighed.

"Sorry. It's one of the books Twilight let me borrow last night," Dawn Star apologized.

"..." Scoots just sighed again before looking at Dawn in the eye, "If you're gonna hang out with us, please do your best to lay off the books."

"...Okay…" Dawn Star nodded before bringing her book back out, "Right after I read these next few pages."

The CMC facefaulted at that.

"...Ugh. Let me…" Mischief sighed as he snapped his fingers, making Dawn Star's book poof back to where it belongs, which was Twilight's Library.

"Hey! I wasn't done reading that!" Dawn Star snapped.

"Girl...you keep reading those books of yours and you'll turn into a bookworm," Mischief stated before poofing over to her and whispered into her ear, "And who knows? Maybe you'll meet...oops! Heh heh...almost spoiled it," he chuckled to himself before shrinking and poofing into Timid's backpack.

"...Who was he trying to say?" Dawn wondered, confused.

"Don't know..." Applebloom shrugged.

"Ok… so… what do we do now?" Dawn Star asked.

"Don't know...There has to be someway we can earn our Cutie Marks," Scootaloo replied before she looked at the others, "Does anypony have any ideas?"

"Hmm...what if we...no no...we tried that a few weeks ago...what if...no no...we'd need a ladder for that…" Quirky mumbled to herself before an idea popped into her head, "I got it!"

"What is it?!" the others asked in unison.

"Well...shoot I lost it," Quirky sighed.

"Man...this is hard…" Scootaloo noted.

"Agreed," Applebloom nodded.

"...we need a mini-vacation," Sweetie Belle suggested, "And I know just the place too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard there's this one place not to far from Ponyville that looks absolutely beautiful at night," Sweetie Belle replied.

"That sounds nice," Timid answered.

"Yeah. If I guess right, we'll be there and be back in Ponyville before the weekend's over," Sweetie Belle added.

"Nice. Of course...we'll need someone to look after us," Scootaloo stated.

"Yeah...Like mah sister and her friends," Applebloom added.

"A...ano...I...I can ask Onii-chan if h...he'd like to come along," Timid spoke up.

"Oh oh! I can grab some snacks for the trip! Like cookies, cupcakes, chips, apples, candy, and...!" Quirky began excitedly before Scootaloo placed a hoof on her mouth to quiet the Dark-Green filly.

"We get it Quirky…" Scootaloo chuckled a bit as she took her hoof off of Quirky's mouth, "Get what snacks you want, and we'll meet up outside Ponyville."

"Okay/h...hai," the rest of the CMC nodded as they let the club house.

* * *

_**(later that day)**_

"Okay...that should be everything," Twilight noted as she checked everything off the list of things needed for the trip, "All we have to do is wait for Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy. Once they get here, we'll be set for the trip."

"Cool," Silver Hawk nodded as he carried a few backpacks, "This trip sounds like it might be fun."

"Let's hope so...by the way...s...sorry for the way we acted when we were under the effects of the Love Poison," Twilight apologized with a small, sheepish chuckle.

"Oh. Uh...i...it's fine," Silver Hawk replied, a small blush on her face when he recalled what happened on Hearts and Hooves day.

"You sure Sugahcube? We uh...kinda got out of hand there," Applejack admitted.

"Yea, I'm sure," Silver Hawk nodded.

"...Very well...anyway…" Rarity began.

"Oooh~! This is going to be fun fun fun!" Pinkie cheered as she hopped around excitedly with Quirky.

"I know! We'll stay up all night telling stories, making smores, sleeping under the stars, this'll be the best...trip ever~!" Quirky squealed.

"Y...Yes, dears... This trip will be fun...unless something were to happen," Rarity stated, mumbling that last part to herself.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Quirky responded, somehow hearing that.

"...Okaaaaaay," Rarity sweatdropped a bit before she noticed three certain Pegasi walk over to the group, "Oh...here comes Rainbow Dash now."

"Hey everypony! Sorry I'm late," Dash replied as she motioned to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy had to finish packing a few extra things before we headed out."

"S..Sorry everypony. I...I just wanted to…" Fluttershy began before she noticed Silver Hawk, "...S...S...Silver Hawk?" she stuttered, a heavy blush beginning to form on her face.

"Oh… uh… hi Fluttershy-san," Silver Hawk replied with a blush just as Scootaloo caught up.

"H...hey guys. I'm ready to…" Scootaloo began before Fluttershy zoomed past her and hid behind Rainbow Dash, the shy mare trying to hide her heavily blushing face, "...go? Uh...is Fluttershy alright?"

"Ugh...No. Ever since that incident with the Love Poison, Fluttershy's been acting even more shy than usual," Rainbow Dash replied.

"I see…" Scootaloo noted with a sweat drop.

"..M...maybe I should go," Silver Hawk spoke, using his wings to try and hide his blush as he began to leave.

"W…wait!" Fluttershy spoke as she peeked her head out a bit from behind Rainbow Dash, "Y...you don't have to l...leave.."

"You sure?"

"Y….yes," Fluttershy nodded as he left her hiding place.

"..O...okay," Silver Hawk answered, both he and Fluttershy trying their best to get rid of their heavy blush.

"...well...this...kinda became awkward," RD noted with a sweatdrop before she turned to Twilight, "So uh...are we heading out now?"

"Well, from what Sweetie Belle told me, we're headed to Star Tree Glade," Twilight replied as she used her magic to pick up her backpack, "So...without further delays, let's head out."

And so they began their trek out of Ponyville to the place in question.

During their walk there, both Fluttershy and Silver Hawk tried their best to not look at one another without blushing heavily. Of course...some of the others in the group noticed this a bit and looked either confused or (in Rarity's case) give out a small, quiet awe.

"How cute," Rarity whispered.

"What?" Applejack asked, having heard what Rarity said since she was walking right next to her.

"Oh nothing," Rarity giggled a bit as she moved a bit further, leaving a confused Applejack.

"Ooookaaay…"

* * *

_**(a bit later)**_

"Are we there yet, Twilight?" Pinkie asked the Violet Alicorn.

"Pinkie, you and Quirky been asking ever since we left Ponyville, and I'll say it again, no we're not there yet," Twilight groaned.

"Oh..okay!" Pinkie giggled a bit as she walked away from her friend and walked next to Fluttershy, who was still blushing, "Hi Fluttershy!"

"Eep!" the shy mare yelped before looking at Pinkie, " O-oh. H...hi Pinkie."

"Sorry for spooking you, Fluttershy."

"I...It's okay, Pinkie," Fluttershy responded.

"...Fluttershy? Can I ask you something?" Pinkie asked the shy Pegasus Mare.

"Uh… well… okay."

"Well...ever since we've let Ponyville, you've been acting really, and I mean REALLLLLLLY shy around Silver Hawk. So I have to ask...do you...like-like him?" Pinkie asked, making Fluttershy blush so hard, her entire body was a beet red.

"W….w….what?" Fluttershy managed to squeak out.

"Well you see…" Pinkie started before Rarity, who had overheard what she said, rushed over and placed her hoof over Pinkie's mouth.

"Pinkie, darling, please don't rush her, okay?" Rarity responded, earning a nod from Pinkie.

"Th...thank you, Rarity," Fluttershy whispered as her blush began to die down.

"No problem, dear," Rarity nodded before whispering to Fluttershy, "And don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

"...O…okay," Fluttershy nodded as they continued walking.

"So have you been to this Star Tree Glade Sweetie spoke of?" Scootaloo asked Rarity.

"No...but I did hear of a really romantic rumor about the fruit that grows there. They say that if two ponies that truly care for one another share a bite of the fruit...their hearts will be connected…forever," Rarity explained before giving off a small, romantic sigh.

Both Silver Hawk and Fluttershy, both Pegasi overhearing the explanation, froze up at that, the heavy blush returning even more for Fluttershy.

"You ok, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked, earning no response from the shy Pegasus Mare.

"O...Onii-chan? D...Daijoubu?" Timid asked, waving a hoof over her brother's face to see if she could get a response from him.

"Huh?" Silver Hawk responded in one second as he recovered from his temporary frozen state, "D...did you say something, Timid?"

"...You… ano...f...froze up there w...when Rarity-san w...was t-talking about th...that fruit," Timid replied with a stutter.

"What fruit?" Silver Hawk blinked in confusion.

"...ano…n-nevermind."

"...okaaay," Silver Hawk blinked a bit before looking up at the sky, which was beginning to darken, "It's almost night time, so why don't we try and find a spot to rest?"

"Good thinking," Twilight agreed as she spotted a clearing not too far from their location, "Let's rest there."

With that, the group headed for the clearing and prepared to settle in for the night.

"I was hoping we'd arrive at the Star Tree Glade tonight," Sweetie Belle sighed as she and the rest of the CMC tried to set up their tent.

"Sorry about that, Sweetie," Rarity apologized as she decided to help out.

"I...It's okay, sis. Maybe we can find it again next week," Sweetie Belle replied with a small, sad smile, 'I was really hoping to see that place before the weekend was over.'

"...Tell you what. After everypony is done setting their tents up, we'll make something to snack on before heading for bed. How's that sound?" Rarity asked her little sister, hoping to cheer the filly up a bit.

"...Okay," Sweetie Belle nodded, still feeling a bit down.

"...I really am sorry we couldn't find it tonight, Sweetie Belle. In truth…" Rarity began as she finished helping the CMC set up their tent, "I was hoping to see the Star Tree Glade myself."

This made Sweetie Belle smile a bit...before her and Rarity's stomachs began to growl, making both Unicorn's blush in embarrassment.

"...W...why don't we take a break?" Rarity asked her sister.

"Good idea," Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Yea," the others agreed.

* * *

_**(Later)**_

"..." Dawn Star blinked a bit as she and the others were sitting around a campfire, the Alicorn filly staring at the food before her, "...Twilight?"

"Yes Dawn Star?" Twilight responded as she turned her head to look at the filly.

"What's this?" Dawn Star asked, pointing at the food before her, "I know we cooked those Marshmallows, but why is it mushed between some chocolate and two graham crackers?"

"...It's called a S'more, Dawn Star," Twilight replied.

"S'more?" Dawn Star questioned, not sure what Twilight meant.

"Don't worry, I was as confused/curious as you were when I first made them," Twilight told the Alicorn filly.

"...I...is it good?" Dawn Star asked curiously.

"It sure is," Twilight nodded, taking a bite of her S'more.

Dawn Star looked unsure about eating the combination of foods before her, but she just picked it up with her magic and brought it to her mouth. She was about to take a bite before…

"Hey!"

"Kya!" Dawn Star yelped as she fell onto her back, causing her S'more to land on her face.

"Dawn Star, can you...uh...oopsey," Quirky blinked when she noticed Dawn Star giving her an irritated look, her face covered in what used to be her S'more, "Heh heh...sorry."

Dawn was about to growl when she started licking the S'more off her face, and was surprised by the taste.

"...Tasty," the Alicorn filly admitted.

"See, I told you," Twilight giggled before she noticed Fluttershy not eating her S'more, "...Fluttershy?"

"Uh… y-yes?" Futtershy asked, the shy mare snapping out of her trance.

"Are...you okay? You haven't eaten your S'more yet," Twilight stated.

"S...sorry. I...was thinking a...about something," Fluttershy answered, a small blush on her face as she took a small bite of her S'more.

"About what?"

"...N...Nothing!" Fluttershy squeaked out as she used her wings to hide her blushing face.

"Oh, sorry." Twilight apologized.

"I...It's okay…" Fluttershy replied, still using her wings to hide her face, "W...why don't we d-do something else?"

"Like what?" Dawn Star asked.

"Ooh! I know I know! How about a…" Quirky began when she pulled a flashlight out of nowhere and shined under her face and aid in a spook tone, "A Scaaaaaaary story~? Because it's not a camping trip with one~"

This suddenly got Fluttershy and Timid Swallow shaking nervously.

"...Uh...why don't we try something else?" Silver Hawk suggested, seeing how scared his little sister and Fluttershy were acting, "I mean...we could still try and tell stories. Just...no scary ones. Okay?"

"...Fair enough," Quirky sighed as she put her flashlight away.

"Maybe next time," Pinkie Pie assured.

"Yeah…" Quirky sighed before she cheered back up, "So...who wants to go first?"

"If you don't mind, I have a story to tell; it's about Star Tree Glade, and there's actually an interesting story behind it," Rarity answered, getting everypony's attention.

"We're listenin'," AJ said.

"Okay then. Years ago, back when Ponyville was still being built, there were two ponies that loved each other very much. But...back then, there were some Pegasi and Unicorns that were still bitter towards one another, so the two lovers, which happened to be a Pegasi and Unicorn, met up in a special spot every night to see each other. That spot just happened to be Star Tree Glade. These two ponies dubbed it this because not only of how beautiful it looks at night, but also due to some star shaped leaves and fruit some of the trees have. Also, if anyone wasn't paying attention to what I said earlier when we were walking, there's something really interesting about the fruits that grow in the Star Tree Glade. They say that if two Ponies share one of those fruits, their hearts will be connected forever."

"Connected?" RD raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wh...what do you mean by that?" Timid Swallow asked.

"Well...what I mean is...even if the two who share the fruit were separated from each other, or if something happened to either of them, they'll always be together in eachother's hearts," Rarity explained.

"Aww~" some of the other ponies smiles, thinking how sweet of a story that sounded.

"I know...oh! And one last thing. They say every 30 moons, you can see the spirits of the two lovers, still sharing their love for one another," Rarity added before giving off a small, romantic sigh.

"Sounds sweet," Sweetie admitted.

"Y...yeah. I...it is," Fluttershy added with a stutter, the shy Mare looking a bit at Silver Hawk before turning away with a heavy blush on her face.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked as she looked at the shy Mare.

"Y...yes! L...let's just hear another st...story, o..okay?" Fluttershy responded, hoping to change the conversation.

"Um… okay…" Twilight nodded, "So, who's got another story?"

"I think I got one," RD spoke.

"...It wouldn't happen to involve Daring Do, would it?"

"Uh...no?"

"Just checking."

"Right. Hmm…" Rainbow Dash began to ponder a bit, trying to think of a good story to tell until she thought of the perfect one, "Anypony here ever heard of FireFly?"

"...No. I believe we haven't," Twilight admitted with everypony else nodding in agreement.

"Well...if you thought I was fast, think again. FireFly was the fastest Pegasus who ever lived. They say she could go so fast, she could blow away an entire hurricane!"

"Wow!" Scootaloo gawked.

"That's SOOOOO cool!" Pinkie Pie awed.

"Heck yeah it was!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she gazed up at the sky, "Nopony knows where she is now...but they say if you see a light-blue and pinkish fireball-like streak across the sky, it's probably her."

"Really?!" Quirky asked in awe.

"Really really. In fact…" RD began with a small smile, the rainbow-maned pegasus still looking up at the night sky, "Someday...I hope to meet her..."

"So COOL!" Scootaloo squealed in excitement, the Pegasus filly already imagining her idol/big-sister figure racing against FireFly.

"Okay okay...settle down, Scootaloo," Twilight giggled a bit as she turned back to the other ponies, "So..anypony else want to tell a story, or is that it?"

Later

As Pinkie was ready to tell another story, Timid yawned and looked like she would fall asleep any second.

"...Why don't we end things off? It's getting pretty late after all," Silver Hawk suggested.

"But we're not…" Scootaloo began before she began to yawn.

"C'mon, you six, Silver Hawk's right; it is getting late," AJ stated as she helped Applebloom over to the CMC's tent.

"Yeah...we'll see you in the morning," Rainbow Dash added as she picked up the tired Scootaloo and carried her over to the tent as well.

"Yes, quite right," Rarity added as she did the same with Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah…" Pinkied added, the pink, party pony doing the same with Quirky.

"Sleep tight now," Twilight smiled as she did the same with Dawn Star, but as Fluttershy was about to do it with Timid Swallow, Silver Hawk walked over too and accidentally bumped into her.

"Oops! G...gomen, Fluttershy-san," Silver Hawk apologized, a small blush on his face.

"I...it's okay," Fluttershy stuttered, a small blush on her face as well own before both of them decided to take Timid Swallow over together, "...G...Gomen…"

"Hmm?" Silver Hawk blinked as he turned his head towards her, "About what?"

"A...about...w-what happened o...o-on Hearts and Hooves day," Fluttershy said, her blush increasing.

"...o...oh! It...it was nothing. You couldn't help it," Silver Hawk replied, his blush increasing a bit as well.

"...I...I guess…" Fluttershy stuttered a bit as she and Silver Hawk arrived at the CMC's tent, "I...I'll t-tuck T..timid in i...if that's okay."

"S...sure," Silver Hawk nodded as he watched Fluttershy carry a tired Timid inside, _'I can see why Timid likes to visit her everyday...she's really nice and caring. N..not to mention, sh...she's really pr...ack! N..no! c..calm down, Silver Hawk. Sh..she's just a friend...a really...really...really kind friend.'_

He just continued to watch before seeing Fluttershy gave a slight hug too Timid before the shy mare gently placed Timid in her sleeping bag.

"Good night, Timid," Fluttershy whispered even more quietly than usual.

"G...good night…" Timid replied in a sleepy tone as she fell asleep.

It wasn't much longer until Fluttershy and Silver Hawk walked back out of the CMC's tent.

"Th...thanks for tucking T...Timid in, Fluttershy-san," Silver Hawk spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"Oh… i...it… was nothing," Fluttershy responded with a blush.

"Y...yeah…" Silver Hawk nodded with a blush, "Uh...d...do you w...want t...to look at the stars a b...bit more before w...we head for bed?"

"G...Good idea," Fluttershy answered as she and Silver Hawk sat down and looked up at the night sky, "...It… it looks very… nice out."

"Y...yeah. I...It does," Silver Hawk nodded, 'Come on..try and say something else...' "S...so...T...Timid's starting to t...take a sh...shining to you, F...Fluttershy-san."

"Really? Oh… my…"

"Y...yeah. I...I think she sees you l...like a big sister.." Silver Hawk added, "A...and I can see why. y...you're really kind and sweet."

"..." Fluttershy only smiled, a blush increasing across her face as she unconciously moved a bit closer to him, "A...A...Arigatou…"

"...You're welcome…" Silver Hawk smiled back in response, a blush increasing across his face as well.

They just remained silent, looking up at what starry sky was visible from the ground. It was then both Fluttershy and Silver Hawk's left front hooves unconsciously touch each other, causing the two to snap out of their little daze and move their hooves back a bit.

"G...gomen," both pegasi apologized as they looked away from one another, the blush on their faces increasing more.

They just sheepishly looked at each other until Silver decided to return to his tent until something caught his eye.

"...Nani?" the Snow-white Pegasus blinked as he walked over to a nearby tree and looked up, seeing a star-shaped fruit hanging from it, 'A Star shaped fruit? Why...wait. Rarity-san said these grow in the Star Tree Glade. So..does that mean…?''

"I...is everything okay?" Fluttershy asked as she walked over to him before she noticed the fruit as well. "A… a star-shaped fruit? Does… does that mean…?"

"Yeah...I think this place is actually…" Silver Hawk began before he noticed the clouds covering the night sky began to move away, revealing the full moon as it shined down on the Mane 6 and CMC's camping site, and somehow, the light was enough to wake everypony up.

"What's going on?" Scootaloo yawned as she and the rest of the CMC poked their heads out of the tent.

"I don't know...but it...got...bright.." Sweetie Belle replied slowly before she noticed the trees beginning to sparkle a bit, almost like they had miniature stars shining on them. "Oh my… can it be…?!"

"It...it is!" Rarity gasped as she walked out of her tent, "T...Twilight! W...we found it! This..this is the Star Tree Glade!"

"Really?" Twilight asked as she and the other mares came out and were all impressed by what they saw.

"Wow...pretty," Pinkie Pie awed.

"Ah'll say..." Applejack added.

"Awesome…" Rainbow Dash added.

"Ugh...what's going on out here?" Mischief's voice began as he poked out of the CMC's tent, a sleeping cap on his head, "Can't a dragon get...some...woah."

It was obvious everypony was amazed by the sight of the Star Tree Glade.

"S...sugoi…" Silver Hawk awed with Fluttershy, both pegasi unaware that they were standing close to each other, and they didn't even notice the one star fruit drop near them.

"H...hai…" Fluttershy agreed before she saw something in the corner of her eye. She then tapped Silver Hawk on the shoulder, catching his attention as she pointed forward.

Silver Hawk looked at the direction she was pointing at and saw two, transparent ponies staring at one another lovingly before they lovingly nuzzled against each other.

"...Suge…" he gasped, recognizing it was the couple Rarity spoke of in her story.

"..." Fluttershy was about to say something before smiling a bit, seeing how the others were too busy gazing at the trees, not noticing the couple, 'No...I don't want to ruin this moment...' she then looked a bit at Silver Hawk, who was watching the couple with a small smile, 'E...Especially s...since I h...have him to share it with.'

Then, Silver Hawk turned to see the star fruit that had fallen onto the ground. He then picked it up and looked at it a bit before looking over at Fluttershy, a blush forming on his face, knowing the story behind the fruit.

"...F...Fluttershy-san?" Silver Hawk spoke quietly.

"Y...yes?" Fluttershy replied as she turned to face him...but not before blushing when she saw the fruit Silver hawk was holding, "Wh...where did you…?"

"I...it must've fallen down the tree while we were looking at the trees," Silver Hawk replied.

"I… I see…"

"...y...you w...want to...t...try it?" Silver Hawk asked, the blush on his face increasing.

"EH?! R-Really?" Fluttershy gasped quietly, her face blushing like mad.

"Y...yeah...y...you know. T...to see if that part of Rarity-san's st...story is true," Silver Hawk replied, his blush increasing.

"Uh… okay…" Fluttershy blushed as Silver Hawk broke the fruit into two pieces. and handed the shy mare the other half.

"W...well….h-here goes nothing," Silver Hawk stuttered.

Fluttershy nodded before both took a bite of the fruit.

"...A...anything?" Silver Hawk asked.

"...N...no. I...I don't f..feel anything," Fluttershy replied with a small, stutter.

"Maybe it's not immediate."

"M...maybe…" Fluttershy shrugged.

"Y...yeah…" Silver Hawk nodded before he and Fluttershy gazed back over at the couple, who began to disappear, "W...well...t...tonight turned out to be…"

"A...Amazing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Y...yeah...that," Silver Hawk noted.

"That was great!" Sweetie smiled.

"Yeah...I don't think I'll never forget this night...ever," Dawn Star added.

"Not by a long shot," Scootaloo agreed.

"Yeah...too bad we don't have a camera..." Quirky sighed a bit.

"Yea…" Applebloom sighed as well.

"H...hai…" Timid added.

"Well, as beautiful as this is, we should get to bed now," Twilight figured.

"Yea…" Dawn agreed yawning.

"Hey Fluttershy. Ya comin'..." Rainbow Dash began before Rarity shushed her.

"Keep it down for now, Dash," Rarity replied.

"Oh right..sorry," Rainbow Dash apologized as she flew over to her tent.

Rarity just smiled as the other mares walked to the tent, leaving Fluttershy and Silver Hawk sitting in the moonlight.

"...It's a lovely night out…" Silver Hawk admitted.

"Yeah...it really is," Fluttershy agreed..

"...m...maybe we can d...do this again again sometime?" Silver Hawk asked, a small blush on his face."

"H...Hai… maybe…" Fluttershy agreed with an equally small blush before she began to yawn, "...I...I guess I'll s...see you in the morning."

"Hai… g'night, Fluttershy-san…" Silver Hawk replied as he walked over to his tent.

"G...good night...S...Silver Hawk-k...kun," Fluttershy smiled, saying that last part quietly as she walked back over to her tent as well.

* * *

_**(the next day)**_

The group woke up to see the Glade looked great during the day, yet admittedly not as wonderful as it was at night.

"Well, that was a fun trip, but I think it's time we head home now," Twilight noted as she used her magic to place her supplies back in her backpack.

"Agreed. After all, Sweetie Belle and her friends have school tomorrow," Rarity stated.

"Good point," Scootaloo agreed as she and the rest of the CMC were also packing up.

"Yeah. I hope we can have another camping trip soon," Sweetie Belle said.

"Agreed," Applebloom nodded.

"H...hai. I...I'd like to s-see the trees sparkle like last night again. D...demo...w...we need to head home," Timid added with a stutter.

"Me too, that was just so gorgeous! Like remember when we saw the two ponies in love with each other in the moonlight?" Quirky smiled.

"Yeah. That...wait," Scootaloo blinked as she and the rest of the CMC looked at the dark-green filly in confusion, "We didn't see them last night, Quirky."

"You didn't?" Quirky tilted her head in confusion.

"No."

"...oh. It must've just been me, Timid's brother, and Fluttershy who saw them then," Quirky shrugged as she finished packing her stuff.

"Eh?" Silver Hawk gawked as he and Fluttershy overheard what Quirky said.

"Y...You saw them, too?" Fluttershy asked as she and Silver looked at the Dark-Green filly.

"Yep," she nodded, "I noticed them while everypony else was looking at the trees and stars last night."

"Huh…d...did you happen to see anything else last night?" Silver Hawk asked, a small blush on his and Fluttershy's face as they recalled what happened last night.

"...no. What else happened?" Quirky asked, tilting her head cutely in confusion.

"N...nothing. J...just asking," Silver Hawk chuckled nervously a bit before letting out a mental sigh of relief with Fluttershy doing the same.

"..." Quirky just blinked at that before shrugging, "Ok…"

This allowed Fluttershy and Silver Hawk smiled as they resumed packing their things.

"Okay… I see we're all packed, let's get going," Twilight spoke as the group began to leave.

And it actually didn't take the group long to return to Ponyville, most of the group returning to their homes once they got back, which was lucky since it was almsot night time once again.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other tomorrow," Scootaloo figured with the rest of the CMC as they wanted to meet up before returning home.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, guys," Dawn Star said as she followed Twilight home.

"Same here…" Sweetie Belle added as she did the same, following her sister.

"Bye everypony. See you all at school tomorrow!" Quirky waved as she left with Pinkie.

"Goodbye. Hope to see ya tomorrow," Applebloom added as she left with her sister as well.

"Ano… s-sayonara," Timid added before leaving with her brother before said, snow-white pegasus turned his head to Fluttershy.

"A...ano...B...bye, Fluttershy-san," Silver Hawk said, a small blush on his face as he and Timid resumed walking home.

"B...bye," Fluttershy nodded, a small blush on her face as well before she returned to her home in the woods.

"Ready to head home?" Rainbow Dash asked Scootaloo.

"Yep," she nodded before Scootaloo hopped onto Dash's back and Dash flew her home.

* * *

_**(a bit later)**_

Later, Scootaloo and Dash were brought back to the filly's home.

"Well, here we are," Dash smiled as Scoots hopped off.

"Thanks for the ride home," Scootaloo thanked her idol/big-sister figure.

"No prob, Squirt," Rainbow Dash nodded before seeing Scootaloo trying to reach for the doorknob, a key in the young filly's mouth, "...Need some help there?"

"No no...I got it...I almost got…" Scootaloo began before her wings gave out, causing her to fall to the ground, "...yes."

Rainbow just nodded as she took the key, unlocked the door and opened it for Scootaloo.

"There you go, Scoots," Dash told her, "Now hurry inside before your parents get home."

"..."

"...What's wrong?" RD asked when she saw the saddened look on the filly's face.

"N...nothing. G...good night," was all Scootaloo said as she closed the door.

"...Weird…" RD blinked before she began to ponder, _'Why did she look like that when I mentioned her parents? In fact...I don't think I've ever seen her parents before...'_

Dash just sighed, not sure what else to do before she began to leave, but not before taking one last look at Scootaloo's home, a concerned look on her face. And so she just flew off towards her home with the same concerned look. She then began to leave before she noticed a note on the ground.

"Hmm? What's this?" the rainbow-maned Pegasus blinked before she bent down and looked at the note, "...'Please...take care of...my baby?' What pony would leave this here, and who's it for?"

Unaware to her, a cloaked figure was watching nearby from the bushes before the figure looked at Scootaloo's home, a look of regret in her eyes as she began to walk away.

* * *

_KKD: And that's the end of the chapter. To be honest, I'm surprised we ended up with a camping chapter._

_Seanzilla: Agreed. Originally, it was going to be about Dawn Star..but along the way, it turned into a camping chapter. Still...something bothers me...who was that cloaked figure at the end of the chapter?_

_KKD: I have no idea. But I enjoyed the chapter, admittedly._

_Seanzilla: Same he…*gets pushed aside by Mischief*_

_Mischief: I got a better question. WHY DID I HARDLY GET ANY SCREEN TIME IN THIS CHAPTER?!_

_KKD: For your information, we couldn't figure out how to incorporate you here._

_Mischief: Yeah but...but...I'm the star of this story! The guy who brings the laughs in! As a matter of fact...Spike didn't have any…_

_Seanzilla: He was watching over Twilight's place while she and the others were having their camping trip._

_Mischief: ...you know what? Forget you guys! *stomps off* I'll be in my trailer...rassafratting authors not giving me enough screen time._

_KKD: ...Okay… so, what now? Do we close out this thing?_

_Seanzilla: Uh..not yet. We haven't talked about what we liked about this chapter._

_KKD: Oh yea. What exactly did you like about it?_

_Seanziila: Well… I liked when the group found the Star Tree Glade, and I liked the small Fluttershy X Silver Hawk moments in here._

_KKD: I admittedly liked the exact same moments that you did, but I also liked the journey the had leading up to it._

_Seanzilla: Same here. Hmm...anything else we're missing?_

_KKD: Nothing that I can think of… except I'm still wondering what the Faiz that thing was at the end. In any case, I guess that's it?_

_Seanzilla: I think so._

_KKD: In that case, I guess we'd better close this out. Until next time minna, this is KKD…_

_Seanzilla: and this is Seanzilla115…_

_KKD: And we'll be seeing you all next time. Let's hope we can return to normal soon. *Uses magic and teleports us away with a flash of magic.*  
_


	7. The Alicorn's Apprentice

Chapter 7: The Alicorn's Apprentice

_Seanzilla: Greetings once again minna. It's Seanzilla115._

_GammaTron: And I need my paycheck for the repairs on your 4th wall in this story. Honestly, I just had to agree to be the repairman here._

_Seanzilla: Sorry man.*hands GT his payment as he left*_

_KKD: *walks in and looks confused.* What the heck is going on?_

_Seanzilla: GT was here for his pay check for fixing our 4th Wall in this story after Mischief broke it._

_KKD: I didn't think he knew how to repair the Fourth Wall like that._

_Seanzilla: Dude..this is GT we're talking about...remember?_

_KKD: Oh… right. He's almost like the deity of our team._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup._

_KKD: Okay… uh… can we get started with this already?_

_Seanzilla: Sure. Now let's see…*looks at a list*who...oh boy. KKD?_

_KKD: What?_

_Seanzilla: What's your opinion on…*looks off-screen* do I have to read it?_

_?: *off-screen*yes. You have to._

_Seanzilla:...ugh...fine. KKD, what's your opinion on...ugh. The Great and Powerful Trixie?_

_KKD: What? That show-off who always tries to prove she's better than Twilight? She's nothing but a jerk. Short and simple!_

_Seanzilla: I see...well you might want to do the disclaimer...fast._

_KKD: Okay… As usual, we own nothing in this fiction except for Timid Swallow, Silver Hawk, Mischief, Quirky, and Dawn Star. The rest belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and the Hub. Now if you'll excuse me, if that voice was who I thought it was, I need to get out of here so she won't roast me. *Runs out of there to save his own life.*_

_Seanzilla: Wait for me! *runs as well with Trixie hot on our tails*_

* * *

"Finally… I thought today would never end," Scootaloo yawned a bit after school had ended for the day, she and her friends walking along the streets of Ponyville.

"Why? I thought today's lesson was informative," Dawn Star spoke.

"Yeah...but today's lesson wasn't that exciting to tell you the truth," The orange Pegasus filly stated.

"What do you mean?"

"...Well..." Scootaloo began before a stray poster hit her in the face, "Hey, what the?!"

"What's that?" Dawn Star asked.

"I don't know...but can somepony get this thing off me?!" Scootaloo grunted as she tried to get the poster off her face.

"Here," Dawn Star replied, using her magic to get the poster off Scootaloo's face.

"Thanks, Dawn Star," Scootaloo nodded as she began to look at what was on the poster.

"What does it say?" Quirky asked as she poked her head over Scootaloo's shoulder to get a better look.

"'In two days, prepare to see the rebirth of Equestria's greatest and most powerful Unicorn ever, The Great and Powerful Trixie,'" Scootaloo read before blinking a bit, "...Hold on. is that the name of that Unicorn that tried to show Twilight up?"

"Yea… I think so…" Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Who's this Trixie, exactly?" Dawn Star asked.

"Yea/Y-Yea," Quirky and Timid added.

"Oh… that's right, you three weren't around when that happened," Applebloom remembered.

"W...when what h-happened?" Timid asked.

"It's a long story…" Scootaloo sighed before she looked at Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, "We need to tell Twilight about this."

"Yeah," the two fillies nodded as they and Scootaloo left for Twilight's place.

"Wait? What exactly happened with this 'Trixie' character?!" Quirky yelled as she, Dawn Star, and Timid followed after them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the CMC, there was a particular unicorn pony walking around; her coat was a brilliant shade of azure, her mane being a pale cornflower blue, while her eyes, which sparked with determination as she looked at herself in a small mirror, were a dark grayish violet. Her Cutie Mark showed a wisp of magic leading up to a magic wand with a star-shaped tip.

"They may have laughed at Trixie before...they may have 'forgiven' her last time...but soon I 'The Great and Powerful Tr~ixie will soon be reborn and show everypony that Trixie is the greatest unicorn in all off Eque-kya!" the Unicorn yelped as the CMC accidently bumped into her, causing the azure unicorn to stumble into a small puddle of water.

"Sorry ma'am. We weren't…." Applebloom began before she noticed who she and her friends bumped into, "...uh oh."

"What?" Dawn Star and Quirky asked, confused.

"Grr...why don't you brats watch where you're go…!" Trixie paused, about to snap at who bumped into her before she saw the six fillies staring at her, "..."

"I… Is that…?" Dawn Star started.

"Yeah...that's Trixie," Sweetie Belle replied.

"Oh?" Trixie blinked a bit for grinning as she got up, "So you've heard of The Great and Powerful Tr~ixie then?"

"...Uh… well… a little…"

"I see...then you must know that Trixie is the greatest, most powerful Unicorn who ever lived!" Trixie declared dramatically as she used her magic to make the area behind her explode in magical energy for dramatic effect.

Quirky couldn't help but sweatdrop at this.

"No need for such theatrics…" she muttered.

"Yeah…" Sweetie Belle agreed with a small sweatdrop, "And to tell you the truth...Twilight's a much better magic user than you. And she doesn't have to show it off."

"...Twilight?" Trixie repeated as her grin turned into a frown, "As in…'Twilight Sparkle'?"

"Yea, that's right," Applebloom nodded before she and Sweetie Belle gulped at the glare Trixie was giving them.

"Don't...ever...mention her name around Trixie! She has humiliated Trixie..._twice_! And Trixie will never forgive her for that!" the azure unicorn snapped.

"...Uh… you might as well make it three if I'm guessing this correctly," Dawn Star figured before the rest of the CMC tried to shush her.

"Three? What do you mean 'three?'" Trixie demanded with a frown, the unicorn not noticing Dawn Star was an Alicorn.

"Forget what she said. Now if you'll excuse us… we gotta go," Scootaloo replied.

"Yeah. We uh...have to meet Somepony," Sweetie Belle added as the CMC began to walk away from Trixie.

"...You still haven't answered Trixie's question," the azure unicorn frowned at them.

"We'll answer that later!" Scootaloo shouted back as the CMC ran for it.

"Get back here and answer Trixie's question!" Trixie yelled as she gave chase.

* * *

"Is that everything Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much everything," Spike confirmed after he placed the last book back on the shelf.

"Cool. Thanks Spike," Twilight smiled at him before she heard Somepony knocking on the door...really fast, "Hm? Who could that be?"

"Either somepony panicking and needs some help…" Spike began before shivering a bit ,"Or Pinkie Pie on another sugar frenzy."

"TWILIGHT! LET US IN!" they heard five fillies scream.

"I'm guessing it's the former," Twilight figured, opening the door quickly to let the fillies, who turned out to be the CMC, inside, before shutting the door, "What's going on?"

"No time! Hide us!" Scootaloo yelped as she, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Quirky, and Timid ran into the closet to hide.

"...Uh...you wouldn't happen to know, do you?" Twilight asked Dawn Star, who was almost as confused as Twilight was.

"Well...we were running from this azure unicorn who really doesn't like you," Dawn Star answered, "If I remember right...I think her name was Trixie."

"Ugh…not her again. Hasn't she come here enough?" Twilight groaned, _'I thought she'd learn her lesson after what happened last time she was in Ponyville.'_

"...You've met her before?" Quirky asked as she poked her head out from the closet.

"Yea, it's a long story, though," Twilight replied before she heard somepony slamming on the front door.

"That's her!" Scootaloo gasped, pulling Quirky back into the closet and closing it tightly.

"Hold on...it could be anypo…" Twilight began.

"Whoever lives in here, let the Great and Angry Trixie in this instant!"

"Nevermind…" Twilight mumbled before she began to use her magic to open the door. However, before she could do that, the door was forced open by an angered Trixie.

"Finally! Now tell Trixie where those six fillies are this instant or I'll…!" she started before realizing who partially opened the door for her. She then went slack-jawed once she saw Twilight's wings, "...Sp...Sp..Sparkle?!"

"What? You acted like you never seen an alicorn before, Trixie," Twilight responded, spreading her wings.

"Wha...bu...h...how did…" Trixie gawked before smacking herself out of her shocked state, "How are you an Alicorn?!...You cast a spell on yourself...didn't you?!"

"Nope."

"...You're lying! There's no way those wings are real!" Trixie growled as she glared at Twilight.

"If you don't believe me, touch them and see for yourself," Twilight insisted, trotting over.

"...Fine. Trixie will humble you with your request, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie snorted as she lifted one of her hoofs up to touch one of Twilight's wings. The moment her hoof touched Twilight's wing, Trixie went slack-jawed once again, seeing as it was real..and not something made by magic.

"See?"

"...Wh...how did...how?! How are you an Alicorn?!" Trixie demanded.

"My training and studies under the princess."

"...Princess?" Trixie repeated before she had a feeling who Twilight was talking about, "As in...Princess Celestia?"

"That's right," Twilight confirmed with a nod.

"...Impossible. Th...there's no way the princess would...would...Trixie demands you tell her how you're the princess' student this instant!" Trixie demanded as she glared at Twilight.

"The princess just selected me when I was a little filly," Twilight explained, though she noticed Trixie was still frowning at her, "...It's going to take more to convince you...won't it?"

"No...but since Trixie's not doing anything at the moment, she'll humble you by listening," Trixie answered.

"Okay…" Twilight sighed before further explaining how she became an alicorn along with why Princess Celestia did what she did.

"...I see...and what of Princess Luna? Does she have an apprentice by any chance?" Trixie asked.

"...Not that I know of… but after what she went through, I don't think she would be too willing to take on an apprentice right away," Twilight answered.

"...So you're basically saying...is that Luna doesn't have an apprentice."

"Yes...but I'm trying to warn you that…" Twilight began.

"Enough. Trixie has heard all she needs to hear from you,Twilight Sparkle," Trixie grinned as she turned around and began to leave, "Technically, Trixie was going to perform a show, but after hearing this, Trixie is off to Canterlot to ask Luna if I can become her assistant!"

"No! Trixie, wait...and she's gone," Twilight sighed when she saw the Unicorn was too far away to listen...not that it would help since she was in her own, little world right now.

"...Is she gone?" Scootaloo asked from the closet.

"...She is," Twilight answered, and with that, the CMC exited the closet feeling greatly relieved.

"What the heck was going on out here?" Dawn Star asked.

"Nothing...except Trixie's going into get in trouble if we don't stop her," Twilight explained as she turned to Spike, "I want you to look after the place until I get back, okay? And if you see Applejack and the others wondering where Applebloom and her friends went, tell them they're with me."

"You got it, Twilight," he nodded.

And with that, Twilight led the CMC out of the library.

"But… why are we going to help her, especially after what she did to you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I remember… but I don't want her to do anything she'll regret," Twilight answered.

"Huh?" Applebloom gawked in confusion.

"Just trust me," Twilight informed.

"...Okay…" Applebloom replied.

"But how do we catch up to her?" Sweetie Belle asked, "She's probably at the Train Station by now."

"Yea, and none of us are fast enough to catch up with her," Scootaloo added.

"Hmm...well...I could try a teleportation spell...but I don't how much energy it'll take since the Train Station is a bit far from here," Twilight noted, "Still, we need to hurry and catch up with Trixie, and it's our only option so far."

"We're ready then, Princess," Dawn Star replied, stepping forward, surprising the rest of the CMC.

"Y….you sure th-that's a good idea, Dawn Star-san?" Timid asked with a stutter.

"Like Twilight said, it's our only option, not to mention we don't want to suffer the wrath of another Princess. ...So come over here," Dawn Star stated.

"Uh… r-right!" Scootaloo nodded, taking the initiative.

"I'm ready too," Sweetie Belle added.

"Same here," Applebloom nodded as the original CMC joined their friend.

"As Pinkie would say, 'Okie-dokie-lokie!'" Quirky smiled, hopping over, leaving Timid Swallow apart from the others.

"What about you, Timid?" Scootaloo asked.

"...A..ano...I...I'm k...kinda…" Timid stuttered.

"...Timid. It'll be alright..trust me," Twilight said to the shy filly with a reassuring smile.

"...o...Okay, T..Twilight-san," Timid nodded as she shyly walked over and joined the others.

"Okay then. Get close together now," Twilight instructed.

"Okay, Twilight," Applebloom nodded as she and the rest of the CMC gathered closely around Twilight.

"Okay, here goes…" Twilight replied as she closed her eyes to focus as her magic aura appeared around her horn. Once she gathered enough magic, she used it to teleport herself and the CMC out of the area.

* * *

_**=At the Train Station=**_

Trixie was waiting on the platform, looking at her ticket to Canterlot as her train came up.

"Finally...Trixie didn't know how long she had to wait…" the azure unicorn mumbled to herself as she walked up to one of the passenger cars and walked inside.

"Your ticket ma'am?" a stallion in a conductor's outfit asked Trixie when she got up to the passenger car's entrance.

"Of course," Trixie nodded as she used her magic to levitate her ticket out of her traveling bag.

"Thank you," the conductor nodded as he took the ticket.

Trixie just nodded in response as she left to go find her seat.

Outside the train, Twilight and the CMC suddenly appeared, the Alicorn panting a bit.

"Where is she?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh… I think we're too late," Quirky spoke, the dark-green filly pointing to the train as it prepared to leave.

"Shoot!" Scootaloo groaned.

"Wait, stop!" Twilight yelled as she used what energy she had to run up to one of the conductor, who was about to walk back in the train.

"Do you have a ticket, ma'am?" the conductor asked..

"N...no. But I need to…" Twilight began.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you on without a ticket," the conductor stated as he prepared to walk back inside until he noticed Twilight's wings, making his eyes widen a bit, "...Y...You wouldn't happen to be Princess Twilight Sparkle..are you?"

"I am…" Twilight nodded as the CMC ran up to her.

"...M...my apologies princess. I didn't recognize you for a moment there," the conductor apologized as he moved out of the way, "P...please, come in. Same goes for the young group with you."

"...Thank you," Twilight nodded as she and the CMC walked aboard the train. And just in time to as the train left the station.

"That was a close one," Sweetie Belle sighed with relief.

"Yeah...if it wasn't for Twilight's princess status, we wouldn't have gotten onboard," Applebloom added.

"Yea. But the only question left… is where is Trixie?"

"I don't know...but keep an eye out for her," Twilight said as she was about to step forward, only to stumble a bit.

"You okay, Twilight?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

"I am...just...exhausted is all," Twilight panted a bit.

"Just relax, Twilight. We'll go find Trixie, you just wait here and get some rest," Dawn Star replied.

"Okay...be careful," Twilight nodded as she took a nearby seat and rested.

"Okay girls. Let's get going and try to find Trixie. Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle. You know what she looks like better than the rest of us, so you lead the way, and if anypony spots her before the rest of us, let us know. Are we clear?" Dawn Star replied/asked.

"Got it," the original 3 CMC nodded.

"Quirky, Timid, stay with me. We'll follow Scootaloo-tachi. Okay?" Dawn told the other two fillies.

"Okay/H..hai," Quirky and Timid nodded.

"Okay girls. Let's move," Scootaloo responded as the six fillies started their search.

The search went on for a while with them having no such luck. They thought they found Trixie in one of the cars, but it was a mistake as the unicorn mare they found had a white mane with a blue highlight in it.

"...um...can I help you with something?" the mare asked them, as the CMC accidentally messed up her mane.

"...oops. heh heh...sorry," Dawn Star apologized as the CMC got of the mare, "We thought you were somepony else."

"Umm… okay…?" the mare replied, a bit confused, "Well… do carry on with your business, but try not to do that to me again, please?"

"Okay," Scootaloo nodded as the CMC was about to leave.

"Wait...I have one more piece of advice for you," the mare spoke, catching the CMC's attention, "Be sure to brush your teeth after every meal and before you head for bed, okay?"

"Okay," they nodded as they left.

"Ugh...at this rate, we're never going to find Trixie," Applebloom sighed.

"We've gotta find her. We just gotta!" Sweetie Belle responded, a slight squeak popping up in her voice.

"Sweetie Belle's right. We can't give…" Dawn Star began until…

"Ugh...how long is this blasted train going to take?!" the voice of a certain, azure unicorn groaned nearby.

"Nevermind, she's close," Dawn Star sweatdropped a bit before she and the CMC hid behind one of the empty seats and slightly poked their heads up, seeing Trixie sitting not too far away.

"There she is…" Scootaloo whispered.

"Yeah...but I wonder...why is she heading for Canterlot anyway?" Dawn Star wondered quietly.

"Maybe she's going to ask one of the princess' to make her their apprentice and teach her how to be an Alicorn," Quirky guessed, making her friends look at her strangely, "...What?"

"How'd you know that?" Applebloom asked.

"...Just a hunch…" Quirky answered, making her friend face fault.

"Uh… okay…" Dawn Star Sweatdropped before she and the CMC noticed Trixie beginning to turn her head, "Hide!" she whispered as the CMC quickly ducked their heads behind the seat.

"Strange...Trixie could've sworn she heard those six fillies from before...nevermind. Trixie must've been hearing things," Trixie shrugged a bit before looking out the window, a small grin growing on her face, "Besides...once I ask Princess Luna to make me her apprentice, not only will I truly be Equestria's most powerful Unicorn...but possibly become an Alicorn, one that's greater than both the princess' and Twilight Sparkle combined."

"...I knew it…" Quirky whispered.

"Y….you w-were r...right, Quirky-chan," Timid spoke quietly to her friend before turning to Dawn Star, "Sh...should w...we tell T...Twilight-san a...about this?"

"Yes...but we need something to distract Trixie so she doesn't see us," Dawn Star whispered.

"Yea, but what?" Scootaloo asked in a whisper.

"Hmm...maybe…" Sweetie Belle began quietly.

"Ugh...can't a dragon/Demi-god of chaos get any sleep around here?" a voice yawned as Mischief, who was the size of a bottle cap, poked his head out of Timid's mane, the currently miniature dragon wearing a sleeping cap.

"Shhh…" the CMC shushed Mischief.

"What? What did I..." Mischief began before being shushed again, "...oh, don't you shush me like…"

"Quiet, Mischief. We're trying to think of how to dis...tract...Trixie…" Scootaloo said slowly before she let out a quiet gasp, her wings fluttering a bit in excitement, "I got it!"

"Who's there?!" Trixie demanded as Scootaloo spoke louder than she intended to.

"Oops…" Scootaloo quickly shut her mouth.

"...Tch! Trixie must've been hearing things again…" Trixie scoffed as she turned back to the window.

"...Okay, who's the unicorn that's referring to herself in Third-person?" Mischief asked when he caught a small glimpse of her.

"Trixie. And I think we have a way to distract her," Scootaloo whispered to Mischief.

"Really? Who?" Quirky asked.

"Him," Scootaloo grinned as she pointed to Mischief.

"...Orange pegasus filly say what now?" the small dragon blinked in confusion.

"Just go with it," Scootaloo whispered before whispering her plan into Mischief's ear.

"...Throw in a bag of candy, and you got yourself a deal," Mischief grinned, 'Besides..it's been a while since I've had some fun...not to mention the authors hardly gave me some screen time last chapter.'

"...Uh… s-should we really? Remember what happened before?" Timid whispered.

"Don't worry. It's only until we get back to Twilight," Scootaloo whispered to the shy filly.

"...O… ok…"

"Okay then…" Scootaloo nodded as she looked back at Mischief, "Okay Mischief..go."

"You got it," Mischief grinned as he poofed out of Timid's hair.

"There it is…" Trixie grinned as she saw Canterlot come into view, "Won't be long now until…"

"Surprise!" she heard a voice say as something landed on her head.

"Huh?! Who said that?!" Trixie demanded as she used her magic to get whoever was on her head off, and then she saw…

"Yo," Mischief chuckled.

"...Who are you? You remind Trixie of that small dragon assistant of Sparkle's," Trixie said with a small frown.

"Wrong ballpark, Ms. Speaking-in-third-person," Mischief chuckled, "Tell me...have you ever heard of Discord, the God of Chaos?"

"...Please. That's just an old story to keep fillies and foals in line," Trixie scoffed before she felt something was missing from her head.

"Oh yea?" Mischief chuckled as he held a certain something up that should belong on Trixie's forehead, the small dragon also wearing her cloak and hat, "Then I guess you won't be needing these anymore."

"What the?!" Trixie gasped as she touched the top of her head, seeing her horn wasn't there anymore. She then glared at Mischief, "Give those back to Trixie this instant!"

"As soon as you stop referring to yourself in third-person, Ms. Lulamoon," he answered with a grin, making Trixie gawk at him before growling.

"Don't...call...Trixie that!" the azure unicorn growled.

"Then you shouldn't have written your last name inside the brim of your hat," Mischief quipped before he poofed off Trixie's head and ran off, "Later, Ms. Lulamoon!"

"Get back here!" Trixie yelled as she gave chase after the little dragon, not even noticing the CMC.

"That was close," Scootaloo sighed with relief.

"Yeah...that's two times we were lucky today," Quirky grinned, making a small 'squee' sound.

"We can't risk the third then. C'mon, we have to get moving," Dawn Star responded.

"Yeah/H...hai," the other five fillies nodded as they ran back to the car where Twilight was.

* * *

"I hope they're doing okay…" Twilight whispered to herself in a bit of worry before she noticed the CMC run up to her, "There you are. Did you find Trixie?"

"Yea, we did, and we're using Mischief to distract her," Dawn answered.

"I see...did you find anything else out?"

"She wants to try and become Luna's apprentice," Scootaloo answered.

"That I already know...but did you hear her say anything else?"

"...Well...if I remember right...she wanted to become an Alicorn as well," Quirky replied, causing Twilight's eyes to widen a bit.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Twilight groaned as she face-hoofed, _'As if her ego wasn't big enough already...'_

"Um...J-Just why i-is she like th-that?" Timid asked.

"To tell you the truth...I wish I knew myself," Twilight sighed, not sure why Trixie had such a big ego.

"Sounds to me like she's jealous of you," a voice noted before Mischief poked his head out of her mane, wearing a miniature Sherlock Holmes outfit complete with bubble-blowing pipe.

"Weren't you keeping Trixie busy?" Scootaloo asked.

"I still am," Mischief chuckled, "Cue the cutscene!"

* * *

"Don't follow me~!" Mischief called as he ran into a cart on the train filled with doors on the sides.

"Come back here!" Trixie growled as Mischief ran into one of the room and closed the door.

Trixie opened the door and saw no one. Behind her, Mischief opened the door there and hit her with a water balloon. She growled as she turned to see Mischief closing the door. She ran over to it and opened it...only to back away from the head of a roaring Tyrannosaurus Rex before it went back into the room and closed the door. On the far-left door, Mischief was laughing as he leaned against the open door. Trixie attempted her magic, only for Mischief to run into the room and closed the door. She ran into it before running out as a mare in a towel and a washcap chased her, hitting the unicorn with a scrubbing brush.

* * *

Quirky giggled as the others raised a brow in confusion.

"Anyways, I'd say that she was probably raised to think that being the best was the only thing," Mischief shrugged, "Could be she has a hatred of stallions, branching out into a mental condition that spells 'Stallions = Perverts,' babied constantly by her single father, making her think she was the top of it all where she comes from, and hates being proven otherwise." he chuckled, "She could also be considered a 'gorilla' by others, perhaps ones with an aqua-based curse that switch them between Stallions and Mares."

"..." the CMC and Twilight blinked at that.

"Either that, or she needs to make a poo," Mischief continued, wearing a purple hat trimmed with magenta that strangey made him look like a purple 'pleasantly plump' bear/cat/rabbit thing.

That last part made the CMC(minus a giggling Quirky) and Twilight face fault. Mischief, back to normal, chuckled in glee at their confused expressions. He loved moments like these.

"Heh heh...stuff like this never get's old," the currently miniature dragon chuckled to himself before saying aloud, "Okay. I shall now attempt to prevent her from proceeding!"

"How so?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm gonna put on a big boot and boot her out of the train," Mischief smirked before pulling out a boot the size of Twilight from behind his back, "See?"

"...Mischief...we just needed you to distract Trixie...not hurt her," Dawn Star stated with a small frown.

"Aw~! No fun," Mischief pouted, "Ah well." he shifted into a lit lightbulb and back, "Got it! We lure her into the caboose and remove it from the train! That'll stop her in her tracks!" he chuckled, "See what I did? We're on a train and I just said…" he saw no one laughing, "Oh you all stink."

"Even if we did go with that Mischief...it's too late," Twilight as the train came to a stop, "We're already in Canterlot."

"...Maybe we can make her forget everything?" Mischief suggested, "Go all black suit, black, shades, the works!"

"..."

"...Really? Nopony got that reference? Ugh…" Mischief sighed, "And I was all set of disguising myself as a giant cockroach alien disguised in the skin of a guy I killed too."

* * *

_**=a bit later=**_

"Grr...when Trixie sees that stupid dragon again...she's going to turn him into a newt," Trixie growled as she left the Canterlot Train Station.

"Oh come now," Trixie's eye twitched, "A newt? That's so cliche. Why not something like a starfish or a sponge who lives in the pineapple under the sea. Maybe a squid that plays clarinet?"

"...First off; Trixie's going to ignore what you say...and second…" Trixie began as she used her magic to take Mischief off her back and threw him into a nearby trash can, "Get off me!"

"Hey! There's a raccoon in here! I'm gonna name you 'Charlie' and take you home and love you and bathe you and-GAH!-You bit me! That's it! The liver gets pulled out!" Mischief shouted in the trash can and he proceeded to start fighting inside the trash can.

"Fool…" Trixie mumbled a bit as she resumed walking, 'Can't let something like that stupid dragon get in my way...not when Trixie's so close to asking Princess Luna to become her apprentice.'

"Actually, I was born with the Arcana for the Chariot," Trixie's eyes widened as she saw Mischief, perfectly fine, standing before her in a toga made from raccoon skin, "...How."

"How...how did…UGH! Enough!" Trixie snapped as she glared at Mischief, "Why won't you leave the Great and Powerful Trixie alone already?!"

"Because I am Mo Ron and I have a very important message for you," Mischief informed in a dummy voice, "...Sleeping Spell."

"Huh? Sleeping Sp...oh ho...nice try, but Trixie's not going to fall for that one," the azure unicorn stated as she walked away from Mischief, "Now if you'll excuse Trixie, she's got a date with destiny!"

"...Cue her triggering the trap I made in 3...2...1…" Mischief counted down before grinning as he heard Trixie scream off-screen, "Gotcha…" he proceeded to put on a black turtleneck sweater and a lab coat while adopting a small slouching state before turning to see Trixie trapped in a fly-paper trap big enough to catch a unicorn, "Ah, Trixie the Unicorn, so unexpected. And by 'unexpected,' I mean 'Completely expected!' Now, watch as we prevent you from ever going into the castle!"

"...Really? You think 'this' is going to stop Trixie?" Trixie scoffed before using her magic to turn the trap into a pile of leaves, "It's going to take more than a stupid fly trap to stop the Great and Powerful Tr~i…" she collapsed, fast asleep.

"Finally!" Mischief sighed in annoyance as he looked up at Twilight, "About time you pulled that one off."

"...I'm not paying you," Twilight frowned.

"Hey! We had a bet!" Mischief pouted before shouting in a bit of an accent, "Curse you, Twilight the Alicorn!"

Twilight rolled her eyes a bit at that before she turned to a nearby bush, "Okay girls, you can come out now."

"Right/h...hai," the voices of the CMC replied as said six fillies came out of the bush.

"May I draw on her face?" Mischief asked as he held up a permanent marker.

"No."

"Ugh...you guys are no fun," Mischief groaned as he turned to Scootaloo, "I held up my end of the deal, now pay up."

"Rats," Scootaloo frowned as she gave him a bag of candy.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Mischief began with a grin as he snapped his fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"...Um...Wh-What do w-we do with her?" Timid asked as she pointed at the sleeping Trixie.

"She's a determined Mare," Twilight noted with a sigh, "I'm not sure what we can do to get her to stop trying to be Princess Luna's apprentice."

"Why does she think Princess Luna wants one?" Applebloom pondered.

"Maybe it's what Mischief said," Sweetie Belle noted, "The 'babied while growing up' thing, not the 'take a poo' thing."

"...Actually...that first one does sound plausible," Dawn Star noted.

"Huh?" Scootaloo pondered as the filly Alicorn pulled out a book titled 'Psychology.'

"Let's see...it should be..ah. Here it is," Dawn Star noted once she found the page she needed, "Let's see now...Oh my."

"What?"

"She does have a few signs of babying, such as her apparent ego," Dawn noted, "But it seems to also stem from a superiority complex and, at the best guess I have, she could have the motive of becoming the top Alicorn if what we can assume about her goals of being Princess Luna's apprentice are involving the goal of becoming an Alicorn."

"O...oh my...r...Really?" Timid asked with a stutter.

"It could be a superiority complex or an inferiority complex, judging by her reaction to you being an Alicorn," Dawn spoke to Twilight.

"I see…" Twilight noted before she heard the sleeping Trixie mumbling something in her sleep.

"Hm? What'd she say?" Applebloom pondered.

"Oatmeal, maybe?" Quirky shrugged.

"I...I'll show you Sparkle…" Trixie mumbled in her sleep, "I...I'll show everypony…"

"Yep. It's probably an inferiority complex," Dawn noted as she looked in the book, "That can leave to severe mental insta...insta…" she blushed as she kept trying to pronounce the word.

"Instability?" Twilight offered.

"Oh! That's it! Instability!" Dawn beamed, "Thank you."

Twilight nodded a bit in response as she turned back to the still sleeping Trixie, the azure Unicorn still mumbling in her sleep.

"...Oh no," Scootaloo's eyes widened as she saw the look Twilight had on her face, "I know that look. Rainbow Dash always said that when you get that look, something she didn't like would happen."

"Eh? like what?" Quirky couldn't help but ask.

"Just let me handle it, kay girls?" Twilight asked the six fillies before using her magic to levitate Trixie and began to walk back to the train station.

"...Okay," the CMC nodded as they began to follow Twilight.

"What do you think Twilight is going to do to her?" Quirky whispered to her friends.

"Ah'm not sure," Applebloom quietly replied.

"Neither do I," Dawn Star quietly shrugged.

* * *

Trixie groaned as she started to awake. The floor felt soft for some reason. It was then her eyes widened as she sat up, the blankets she had been under falling ahead. That dragon knocked her out! Looking around, she noticed that she was back in that library in Ponyville.

"...Why is Trixie back here?!" the azure unicorn demanded, _'When I find that dragon...I'm going to destroy him!'_

"If you're thinking about punishing Mischief, there's a list for it," a familiar voice joked, making Trixie turn to glare at Twilight as she walked down the stairs.

"...You better tell Trixie this instant as to why she's back here, Sparkle," Trixie growled at the Alicorn.

"Luna isn't looking for an apprentice right now. She's spent almost a thousand years on the moon, so she's trying to learn everything that's happened since then," Twilight informed, "She also said it in a press conference when she first came back from her time on the moon when Ponies began to ask about it."

Trixie continued to glare at her in response. Feeling it would be like this, Twilight walked up to her and gave the Unicorn an old newspaper that featured the article in question. Trixie examined the newspaper as her eyes began to slowly widen.

"Methinks she's understanding," Trixie and Twilight slowly looked up to see Mischief drinking tea on the ceiling, "Hi."

"You!" Trixie growled as she glared at Mischief, "Get down here this instant so Trixie can get back at you!"

"Hey, quick question; what's gravity?" Mischief asked before the tea he was drinking fell out of the cup and nearly hit Trixie had it not been for a magic barrier Twilight casted, "Aw~! Why'd you do that?"

"We're trying to get her to agree to something, not scare her off," Twilight frowned, "Don't make me get Timid or Fluttershy."

"...Mischief be good," the 'dragon' squeaked as he was instantly beside Twilight.

"Good," Twilight nodded as she turned her attention back to Trixie, "Now then, as for you, Trixie, I think I have a way for you to be an Alicorn's apprentice."

"Really?!" Trixie gasped.

"Yes. I've talked with Princess Celestia and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and we've managed to come to an agreement on who you'll be placed under as an apprentice."

"Oh thank you Twi…" Trixie started till she realized there were only four princess. Luna wasn't taking one, Celestia was too busy and Cadenza was married and handled the Crystal Empire, so that only left…"...oh...oh...oh no," Trixie paled as she realized who'd be her teacher.

"How do you think I feel?" Twilight asked as she floated a scroll over to her, "But Princess Celestia already made it an official decree for me and I do not want to get on her bad side," she shivered, "I'm still unsure if she can or can't send me back to Magic Kindergarten."

Trixie suppressed her own shudder. No Unicorn likes to remember Magic Kindergarten for various reasons.

"...But and forgive me for this...I respect you but I hate you at the same time; we're rivals!" Trixie snapped remind Twilight of their...one sided rivalry.

"Isn't it just one-sided? I mean, on your end?" Mischief asked.

"Mischief!"

"Shutting up."

"Trixie, when I look at you, I do not see a rival," Twilight informed, "When I look at you, I do not see somepony who will hold grudges. What I do see, though…" she wrapped a hoof around Trixie, "...is someone I'd like to have as a friend and to teach. You have a lot of potential, Trixie, that was made obvious when I saw you the first time we met. You actually created a lightning cloud, something only Pegasi can do."

"...You're just flattering the great and powerful Trixie," she scoffed.

"Oh, no I'm not. I told Celestia about that and she agreed on that type of magic being used by a Unicorn is completely unheard of," Twilight informed, "To do that as just a Unicorn, not as a Pegasus or an Alicorn, is something nopony's been able to do in the whole history of magic."

"That and she needs an extra set of eyes around here in case the girls do something crazy and it involves the library," Mischief smirked, "Remember the Pudding Accident?"

"Mischief, I swear to Faust that if you bring that up…" Twilight began.

"Boom! All over this place was nothing but vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry pudding!" Mischief beamed, "And that reminds me, were you able to get that butterscotch pudding out of your manebrush?" suddenly Trixie and Twilight blasted Mischief putting him in a block of ice, "...shut...ting...up...now."

Twilight giggled, "See? And we have some common ground; we both dislike Mischief."

"...That we do, Sparkle," Trixie admitted with a small giggle before realizing something, "Wait...how are your friends going to react to this? I mean, they still haven't forgiven Trixie when she was under the effects of the Alicorn Amulet."

"...I have a way to get them to agree," Twilight informed before Mischief managed to break the ice around his lips.

"You're gonna sic me on them to get them to agree, aren't you?" Mischief asked.

"Not Pinkie Pie. She already left to prepare 'Congrats on becoming a teacher for somepony' party mixed with a 'Congrats on becoming an Alicorn Apprentice' party," Twilight noted, "Plus, Pinkie Pie doesn't hold grudges so long as you say you're sorry...and keep your Pinkie Promises."

"...Well good thing I haven't made any yet...speaking of 'promises' though, excuse me." Mischief smiled before vanishing.

"...Pinkie...Promise?" Trixie asked Twilight, the Unicorn unfamiliar with the phrase.

"Cross my Heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye," Twilight recited and did the motions, making Trixie raise a brow, "...I'm completely serious on it. She was in a mirror, for crying out loud, a mirror. How she did that, I will never understand."

"I...I see…" Trixie noted with a small sweatdrop.

* * *

_**=a little bit later=**_

"...Um...Pinkie?"

"Yes, Dashie?"

"...What's with all the decorations?" Rainbow Dash asked as she, Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, and the CMC were at Sugar Cube Corner, the place decorated with various banners that said 'Congrats on becoming a teacher for somepony' and 'Congrats on becoming an Alicorn's apprentice.'

"Oh, Twilight finally got an apprentice!" Pinkie Pie beamed, "Though, you all have to Pinkie Promise not to get upset over who she picked."

"...no promises," Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Please~?" Pinkie begged, giving off a cute, begging look complete with puppy-dogs eyes and quivering lip.

"...Fine," Rainbow Dash sighed a bit as she recited, "Cross my Heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye."

"The rest of you, too," Pinkie informed with her cute look still on, accompanied by the CMC.

"Cross my Heart and hope to fly; Stick a cupcake in my eye," Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ recited.

"There we go!" Pinkie beamed a bit before she heard somepony knock on the door, "Ooh~! That must be them now!"

"...Twenty bits says somepony breaks it," Sweetie Bell whispered to Scootaloo.

"You're on," Scootaloo whispered back.

"I'll bet 50 bits, and a week supply of candy that all four of them overreact to who Twilight chose as her apprentice," a voice smirked, causing both fillies to see Mischief standing between them, "Yo."

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she opened the door.

"Hey girls," Twilight greeted as she walked in.

"Hey Twi...light..." Rainbow Dash slowly replied before she, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy gawked when they saw Trixie walk in behind Twilight.

"...Um...hi?" Trixie greeted awkwardly.

"...Excuse us, please. Won't be but a minute," Rarity informed before she pulled AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash out.

"...They're taking it better than I thought!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"...Um...you sure about that?" Scootaloo asked as she looked out the window, seeing RD, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity huddled up and whispering something to each other, most likely about Trixie.

"...I knew it. Not one moment Trixie enters, and she already caused tension in the room," Trixie sighed a bit.

"Well, they can't get upset. They Pinkie Promised," Pinkie Pie informed with a smile.

"IS TWILIGHT NUTS!?" Rainbow Dash's voice shouted, loud enough that Luna could hear it from the moon if she were on it at the moment.

"...I knew I should've made it a specific Pinkie Promise," Pinkie Pie frowned.

"Let me talk to them," Twilight advised before she walked out and put a silence spell dome over the five, "Okay, girls, what's wrong?"

"You made_ Trixie_ of all ponies your student?! You idiot!" Rainbow Dash barked before sticking a cupcake in her eye.

"Pinkie Pie isn't counting you girls getting upset while outside Sugarcube Corner as breaking the Pinkie Promise," Twilight informed as she tried to avoid cracking a little smile at Rainbow Dash.

"...I'm counting it. Still Trixie of all ponies? Ahhhh!" RD roared before sticking another cupcake in her other eye. "...I'm BLINNNNDDDDD!"

Twilight rolled her eyes before summoning a bit of magic to clean Rainbow's eyes, "Look, Rainbow, I chose her because I think I can help her with her problems."

"How?! Don't you recall what happened the last time she was here?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Of course I do," Twilight replied, "But still, we did recover an ancient artifact thanks to it."

"Darling, couldn't you simply reconsider?" Rarity asked.

"Even if I wanted to do that, which I do not, Celestia has already made it official," Twilight informed.

"...Y'all aren't thinkin' that if'n y'all refuse, she'll put y'all back in Magic Kindergarten?"

"...I neither confirm nor deny the accusation."

"...Magic Kindergarten it is then," they all, minus Fluttershy, sweatdropped taking it as a yes.

"Um, Twilight, I'm really sorry for asking, but just why did you pick her?"

"For one, she can create lightning clouds, a magic that only Pegasi can use," Twilight informed, making Rainbow Dash look at her with wide eyes as she recalled the first time Trixie had shown up, "Another...I don't want to see a Pony go down a deep spiral knowing that I could have been able to help prevent it."

"...Fine. But I'm going to keep an eye on her in case she does anything funny," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Twi', make sure y'all are careful 'round her, ya hear me?"

"I'll do my best, Applejack," Twilight nodded, "But in truth, I was hoping you could all help me with some lessons." she glanced through the window to see Pinkie Pie and Trixie laughing with the CMC, "And I see Pinkie's trying her best to open Trixie up to being a friend."

"...That's typical Pinkie." Applejack and Rarity groaned.

"You expect us to help you with her?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Listen Twi. You're a good flying buddy and a good princess, but I don't want to help with anything involving Trixie."

"Please, Rainbow Dash? I don't know any Pony who is more loyal than you that could give her lessons in them," Twilight informed.

"...Welllll I know somepony...though she's not a pony, persay." Rainbow Dash said, "And she's harder to crack than me."

"...It wouldn't happen to be your 'old friend' Gilda...would it?" Twilight asked.

"Yep," Rainbow Dash nodded before noticing Fluttershy shivering, "...On second thought, I take it back. No Gilda."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Look, Rainbow, I'll be patient. I just hope that you'll be able to help me teach her some lessons in being loyal to others sometime sooner or later."

"Um...Twilight?" the Alicorn turned to her other Pegasus friend, "If...If you need a lesson, I...I'd...um…"

"Fluttershy, I'd appreciate any offer."

"...Maybe some help with tending to the animals where I live?"

"That's perfect, Fluttershy," Twilight nodded.

" R...really?" Fluttershy asked, earning a nod from the violet Alicorn, "Th...thank you."

"...If it means straightening her out, Ah think ah might have some chores for her to do when she's not busy," AJ suggested.

"Thank you, but nothing that is intentionally humiliating. She already has issues, I don't want more to be added."

"Got it," AJ nodded.

"Hmm...well, I do have some new dresses I've been meaning to try out. Perhaps I can get Trixie to help me with that," Rarity spoke.

"...Rainbow Dash, don't you dare laugh!" Twilight frowned as she saw Rainbow trying to hold her laughter back poorly, "...Rarity, I think Rainbow will love to help you when that happens."

Rainbow Dash froze up after hearing that last part. She glared at Applejack, who didn't dare look at her in case she fell over in laughter.

"So...that only leaves you Rainbow Dash. So..will you help us out with Trixie?"

"...Well...since it's four against one, I might as well. Plus…" Rainbow Dash paused as she grinned a bit, "I'm sure I can find something for Trixie to do."

"Rainbow Dash, I swear if it's meant to embarrass Trixie in any way, shape, or form to the public eye, you will not like what I'll do to you in terms of payback," Twilight informed, giving Rainbow Dash an even look, "Two words; frilly dresses."

"...G...got it," Rainbow Dash gulped after hearing that last part, "No trying to embarrass Trixie publicly."

"Good," Twilight beamed, "Now let's go and try to get along with Trixie."

* * *

"And I said 'Oatmeal?! Are you crazy?'" Pinkie zinged, earning another round of laughter.

"Oh...oh Sweet Celestia! T...Trixie has to admit, th...that's a good one!" Trixie laughed.

"If you think that's funny, I got another one that'll leave you in tears!" Pinkie beamed before she noticed Twilight and the others walk back in, "Hey, everypony! Did everything go okay outside?"

"Yes," Twilight nodded as she turned her attention to RD, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy, "Girls? Isn't there something you want to say to Trixie?

"..." the four mares glanced at each other before AJ sighed.

"If'n y'all want somethin' done right, ya have ta do it yerself," AJ muttered before walking up to Trixie, "We may not like what y'all did th' last time, but ah'm willin' ta fergive and ferget. But y'all have ta earn that. Agreed?"

"...Of course," Trixie nodded in response.

Rainbow Dash was in her face a second later, "I'm keeping an eye on you. So if you try anything, I'll buck you so hard you'll never even remember how to walk."

"D...duly noted," Trixie chuckled nervously before Applejack pulled Rainbow away by her tail.

"So long as you do not attempt to mess with my figure in any way, shape, or form, I will be pleasant around you," Rarity informed, "Aside from that, I do hope you enjoy your time here in Ponyville."

"Right," Trixie nodded.

"U...Um...I...I h-hope we c...can g...get along, T-Trixie," Fluttershy spoke with a stutter.

Trixie merely nodded. She didn't really have much interaction with her, so she wasn't sure what would set her off.

Regardless of what was happening, the CMC looked happy that Trixie was on the road to becoming friends with her new mentor and her friends.

"I think this whole thing went pretty well," Dawn figured.

"Eeyup! I think this is the beginning of a lot more adventures for us!" Quirky beamed.

"E...wait. Adventures?" Applebloom blinked as she and the other 4 members of the CMC looked at Quirky strangely.

"Oh nothing...just a hunch," Quirky replied with a toothy grin, making a 'Squee' sound.

_'...Okay seriously...who's making that noise?!'_ Mischief demanded mentally as he looked for the source of that 'squee' sound, _'How come everytime a character on this show smiles or something, that 'squee' noise fills the air?! Ugh...'_

"...Okay…" Scootaloo simply nodded with a small sweatdrop before she and the CMC turned their attention back to Mane 6 and Trixie, "Dawn Star's right. This whole thing went pretty well."

"...And we were able to help make this happen," Sweetie Belle added, a squeak occurring in her voice as she said that.

"Yeah. Ah mean, if we hadn't bumped into Trixie, none of this would've been possible," Applebloom added.

"...I guess it was a good thing, then," Dawn Star noted.

"H...Hai," Timid agreed with a small nod.

"Well Cutie Mark Crusaders… I'd say this was a job well-done," Dawn Star smiled.

"Eeyup. So now…" Scootaloo began.

"Let's party!" Quirky squealed as she zoomed over to join the party.

"...Yea," Scootaloo nodded as the others joined in and partied away.

But just before the screen was about to go black, Mischief poked his head in, "Seriously! Somepony tell me where that dang 'squee' noise is coming from! I demand you...wait…" he grunted when the circle began to shrink on him, "You haven't...answered...my...question!" he yelled before the circle closed, "...Dang it."

* * *

_Seanzilla115: Well...this chapter turned out pretty good, hai KKD?_

_KKD: Yea. I'm just glad this thing got done before Mischief excessively broke the fourth wall again. And admittedly, I got busy so much in between that I wasn't able to do much of the work._

_Seanzilla: True...we were lucky GT and O.N helped out with this chapter. And in good time too, because the charger for my laptop's about to go out._

_KKD: Yea… it's a big problem for ya._

_Seanzilla: Hai...but aside from that...what did you like about this chapter, Aibou?_

_KKD: While I personally do not care for Trixie that much… I must say, she definitely improved in this chapter. I just hope others don't think she took too much time away from the CMC._

_Seanzilla: Let's hope not...oh. And Mischief finally got some action after not hardly doing anything in the last one.._

_KKD: Well as good as it was, I'm just glad it didn't get too out of control._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. Though I'm probably going to guess he's going to try and find out what's causing that 'squee' sound whenever it happens, like when a character smiles or something._

_KKD: I've learned that when it comes to stuff like that, you do not question it, otherwise you'll be asking it your entire life and never truly find the source._

_Seanzilla: *nods*Anyway..I believe that's all for today. So until next time(hopefully I'll have my new charger by then) I'm Seanzilla115..._

_KKD: And I'm KKD Silver…_

_Seanzilla, KKD: And we bid you...good day!_

_KKD: Jaa ne!_

_GT: *grumbling as he starts doing the repairs once more* I don't get paid enough for this crud..._


	8. Scoot Along Scootaloo

Chapter 8: Scoot Along Scootaloo

_Seanzilla: Yo. Once again it's Seanzilla115…_

_O.N:*grounds suddenly shakes as OverNerd03 rises from it* RAHHHHHH!_

_Seanzilla: AHHHHH! Zombie!*pulls out a flamethrower*Die, ya undead monster!_

_Pinkie Pie:*watches this with her "daughter" Quirky and her "husband" Cheese sandwich* Told you guys O.N would keep him busy._

_Quirky: Eeyup.*munches on her popcorn*_

_Cheese Sandwich: which means my lovely "bride" and "daughter" we get full control of this story.*smirks* So shall we do the disclaimer?_

_Pinkie Pie: Nah. I say we wait until KKD gets here._

_Quirky: Ok see you all in….2029 then….where we put that time machine?_

_KKD: *Finally arrives* What time machine?_

_Quirky: Ahh found him!_

_KKD: Sorry about being late, I had to help out with other projects. So, what's going on today?_

_Pinkie: It's okay, KKD.*ducks as O.N was tossed into the wall*_

_Seanzilla:*pants*die...zombie…_

_Cheese Sandwich: Well on to the story and its surprise main character keyword surprise._

_KKD: Right, but first, I need to get disclaimers up; here they are: As usual, we own nothing in this fiction except for Timid Swallow, Silver Hawk, Mischief, Quirky, and Dawn Star. The rest belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and the Hub. Now if you'll excuse me, if that voice was who I thought it was, I need to get out of here so she won't roast me._

_Pinkie: Who wants Lemon surprise muffin!*pulls out twenty one said muffins*_

_KKD: Uh oh. *dashes out.*_

_Seanzilla:...*zooms out of there*_

_?: DERPY WANTS MUFFINS!_

_O.N: Oh my GOD!_

* * *

"Come on, come on," Scootaloo mumbled impatiently as she and the CMC waited outside the post office, "Open already."

"Scootaloo...they won't open for another two or three minutes," Dawn Star pointed out.

"..." Mischief just watched at the CMC did their regular routine today he seemed to be oddly...silent.

However, Timid Swallow seemed to notice this.

"Uh… you okay, Misty?" she asked.

"...Yeah." he nodded pulling out a book and started to read it. "Read today's paper. Seems your school having a parents day thing in a few days."

"Really?" Applebloom asked, making Scootaloo stop when she heard the word 'parent'

"Yep must be happy right your mommies and daddies get to see what you all do in school, yippee." he scowled before noticing Scootaloo, "And what's with you? Step on a thumbtack or something?"

"..." the orange filly didn't reply as she looked at the ground, her mane shadowing her eyes.

'Well….seems i have a kindred spirit.,' Mischief smirked a bit evilly. "This will be a good day maybe." he said to himself.

"...Uh… Scootaloo?" Dawn Star asked, a bit concerned for the orange pegasus.

"I...I have to go okay," she said as she run off in a hurry, completely forgotten why the group was there in the first place.

"Scootaloo, wai…!" Sweetie Belle began before Dawn Star stopped her just as she was about to give chase.

"I don't know what's wrong with her...but I think she needs to be alone right now," the Alicorn filly told her friend.

"Hmmm." Quirky pondered.

"S...something on your mind, Q...Quirky?" Timid asked, noticing the look Quirky had on her face.

"Yeah. I gotta help with my adoption papers; Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie agreed to officially be my adoptive parents!" she smiled.

"Huh?!" the other 4 fillies gawked.

"Eeyup! and I'm so~ excited!" Quirky squealed as she hopped around before stopping, "Though...maybe I shouldn't be happy when Scootaloo's acting down…"

"Don't bother, let the little handicap be miserable," Mischief chuckled.

"Misty!" Timid snapped, staring at him, "Don't insult Scootaloo!"

"Ahh! No! Not the 'stare!" Anything but that!" Mischief yelled as he changed into a turtle and hid in his shell, "...gah! I can still feel her stare on me!"

"Will you promise not to say what you just say about Scootaloo?" Timid responded.

"I promise! I promise! Just plea~~~~se stop that stare!" Mischief whined in his shell.

"Better," Timid nodded, looking away from Mischief.

"Shouldn't we check on Scootaloo, though?" Sweetie asked, concerned for their friend.

"I don't know...I think we should...but at the same time, I think we should leave her alone...but seeing how she looked when Mischief…"

"I said I was sorry, okay?!" Mischief's voice echoed in his shell.

"Brought up that thing about parents...day…" Dawn Star finished, her eyes starting to widen a bit, "Hold on…" she then looked over at Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, "Have either of you ever seen her parents before?"

"...Now that you mention it… no," Applebloom answered. "Did you, Sweetie Belle?"

"No. I haven't seen her parents before either," Sweetie Belle shook her head in response.

"...Has anypony seen her parents?" Dawn asked, wondering if they knew anypony in Ponyville who met Scootaloo's parents.

"...Maybe Twilight and the others might know," Applebloom suggested.

"Then let's go check with them," Dawn suggested.

"Right."

* * *

(Later)

"What? Scootaloo's parents?" Twilight gawked before thinking, "Come to think of it… I haven't met her parents." She then looked over at her friends, "What about you girls?"

"No. But...I was kinda wondering the same thing after I helped take her when we got back from that camping trip," RD stated.

"Never met them mahself, either," Applejack added.

"Neither have I," Rarity added.

"Me neither," Fluttershy added.

"Oh! I..no wait..I'm thinking of somepony else...sorry," Pinkie added with an apology.

"...Odd… has anypony seen them?" Dawn asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Twilight admitted.

"...I see..." Dawn sighed, "Thanks anyway, Twilight."

"You're welcome," Twilight nodded as the CMC left.

"So now what?" Quirky asked.

"Ah don't know...maybe we should head to Scootaloo's home and see if her parents are home or not," Applebloom offered.

"Maybe...it wouldn't hurt to try," Dawn Star noted, "Let's go."

* * *

"Stupid parents day…" Scootaloo mumbled as she walked the streets of Ponyville, ignoring most of the ponies that were passing by.

She always hated that day because of one thing...she never even knew her parents. She was lucky to get a place and get some food to eat thanks to neighbors that lived next door to her.

She was trying to get her mind off of parents day when…

"Well...well...if it isn't one of the Blank Flanks," a certain, mocking voice spoke.

"...oh great...her again," Scootaloo mumbled as she looked up to see Diamond Tiara's sneering face, "What do you want this time?"

"Oh nothing..just wanted to tell you that Parents day is coming up," Diamond TIara reminded in her cruel, mocking tone.

"Thanks...now leave me alone," Scootaloo said as she began to walk away from the spoiled filly.

"What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve, Blank Flank?"

"I just said, leave me alone!"

"Why? Is it the fact that not only you're a Blank Flank Pegasus who can't fly...but you're also a or…" Diamond Tiara began cruelly before she was shoved to the ground by an angry Scootaloo.

"Finish that sentence...I dare you," the orange, pegasus filly growled, sending a glare at the spoiled filly.

"Or what, orpha...?" Diamond Tiara began before Scootaloo hit her in the face with one of her front hooves, shocking the spoiled filly, "Y...you hit me…"

"I warned you not to finish that sentence…" Scootaloo growled, making Diamond Tiara a bit nervous, not as scared as how Dawn Star reacted to defend her friends, but she was still pretty scared.

"Scootaloo!"

The orange, pegasus filly looked up to see her friends running towards her.

"Girls?" she gawked as she got off of Diamond Tiara, "Wh...what're you doing here?"

"We were heading to your place when we saw you hit Diamond Tiara," Dawn Star answered.

"Yeah! What possessed you to do that?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"...She said something she shouldn't have," Scootaloo answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Applebloom asked, "It couldn't have been that old 'Blank Flank' comment; she uses that all the time."

"...No."

"...She didn't make fun of your handicap, did she?" Sweetie Belle asked, sending a glare at Diamond Tiara.

"No. Just...please leave me alone!" Scootaloo snapped as she began to run away, only for Quirky to step in front of her, "Out of my way, Quirky!"

"Not until you tell us what's been going on, Scoots," Quirky replied, and to prove it, everytime Scootaloo tried to get around her, Quirky just zoomed back right in front of the pegasus.

"Well what if I don't want to?" Scootaloo frowned at her friend.

"Ugh...you're all insane.." Diamond Tiara grumbled as she got up and glared at Scootaloo, "And you! You better hope my daddy doesn't hear about this, orphan!"

That last part right there made Scootaloo growl in pure anger as she was about to attack the spoiled filly, only for Applebloom and Quirky to hold her back.

"Let me go! Let me at that spoiled brat!" the angry pegasus roared, wanting to tear Diamond Tiara to shreds.

"Not until you chill out! This is gonna get out of control!" Applebloom responded.

"Yeah! You're going to cause a scene!" Quirky added.

"I don't care! Let me at her!"

"...Diamond Tiara…" Dawn Star spoke.

"What, Bla..." the spoiled filly began before she noticed the dark glare Dawn Star was giving her.

"STUFF IT! Just tell us what you meant by calling Scootaloo what you did to tick her off this much," Dawn Star demanded.

"...Fine. I got one of my daddy's lawyers to get all the info I needed on her. And it happens I came across something juicy..turns out she doesn't have any parents at all. Which means, she's a flightless, orphan blank flank!" Diamond Tiara answered with a smirk.

"Dawn, Ah don't think that was a smart move making her say all that at once," Applebloom responded as she and Quirky were suddenly having more trouble holding Scootaloo back.

"Agreed...Diamond Tiara…" Dawn Star began as she glared at the spoiled filly, a dark aura starting to engulf the alicorn filly, "Unless you want us to have Scootaloo give you what you deserve...I suggest you better leave...now."

"Or wh…"

"NOW!" Dawn Star snapped, her voice distorted.

"EEEK! Okay, OKAY! I'm going!" Diamond Tiara responded, galloping away in fear.

"...Good," Dawn Star said as the dark aura surrounding her disappeared.

"Why'd you let her go?! I wanted to tear her to shreds!" Scootaloo growled.

"Scootaloo...you're letting your anger cloud your mind," Dawn Star said, trying to calm her friend down, "Don't let what Diamond Tiara said get to you."

Scootaloo just growled in response to that before seeing some of the other looks she got from the rest of the CMC.

"Um… i-is it true, Scootaloo? Are you really a… an… o-orphan?" Timid asked, trying not to sound harsh, and yet hearing it from a friend didn't make Scootaloo enraged… she somehow kept it under better control at that moment than she did previously.

"...Yes," Scootaloo admitted with a sigh, "I'm an orphan."

"What happened to your parents?" Quirky asked.

"Don't know...I've never met them before…" the pegasus replied.

"Oh… you mean… they died before you could remember?" Dawn gawked.

"I don't know if they're even alive, okay?!" Scootaloo snapped before taking a deep breath, "Look...just..leave me alone, okay?"

"...I understand… okay," Dawn Star nodded as she and the rest of the CMC walked away.

Scootaloo let out a sigh before she felt a raindrop on her muzzle. She then looked up to see that it was beginning to rain.

"Guess I forgot the Weather Pegasi scheduled this storm… I'd better go home…" she sighed, walking off.

It didn't take long for her to reach home as she managed to open the door and walk inside.

"Man…" she groaned, walking towards the bathroom. When she got inside, she grabbed a towel and began to dry her currently wet mane. She then looked up and faced her reflection in the mirror, thinking on how she reacted earlier. Why did she act like that? She knows how much of a bully Diamond tiara is, but when she brought up the fact she was an orphan….something just snapped inside her. She wasn't even sure why she reacted that way… it just… came out, "...I need to get out of here…" she mumbled. If she acted like the way she did again around her friends, she...wouldn't forgive herself.

With these thoughts in her mind, Scootaloo wrote a small note, gathered some supplies, and left her house via scooter. The young Pegasus filly didn't care if she was getting wet, all she cared about at the moment was leaving.

* * *

(Later)

"So this is Scoots' place?" Quirky asked Applebloom as the rest of the CMC arrived.

"Uh huh. Let's just hope Scootaloo's feeling better," Applebloom said in a worried tone as she got ready to knock on the door before she noticed something hanging from it, "Huh?"

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah think it's a note. But..." Applebloom began as she tried to reach it, "It's too far up for me to get."

"Here, climb on my back," Dawn offered, seeing she was the tallest of the CMC.

"Thanks," Applebloom nodded as she climbed up Dawn Star's back and grabbed the note with her mouth.

"What's it say?" Quirky asked once Applebloom placed the note down on Dawn's neck yto get a better look.

"Ah'm about to find out," Applebloom replied as she began to read what the note said before her eyes widened, "Oh mah...Sc...Scootaloo's run away !"

"WHAT?!" the other fillies gasped, Dawn almost forgetting Applebloom was still on her back, but when she felt the earth pony slip, she tried to keep her on with her own wings.

"Ah'm not lying! She's really run away!" Applebloom said as Dawn Star used her magic to pick the note up and began to read it.

"Let's see… 'Dear Friends, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you all, but I just couldn't take it anymore. After what happened with Diamond Tiara, I didn't want you to worry about me. So, I'm going as far away from Ponyville as I possibly can… and please don't try to follow me. And please, don't tell Rainbow Dash or anypony else, I don't want to have them worry about me. Your friend and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader; Scootaloo,'" Dawn Star read, and wow was everypony stunned by this news.

"O...oh my..." Timid gasped quietly.

"Whatdowedo?Whatdowedo?Whatdowedo?!" Quirky panicked.

"I...I don't know. I...I wish I knew," Dawn Dtar sighed sadly, "I would suggest we'd get Twilight or Rainbow Dash for help, but Scootaloo doesn't want them to know."

"Know about what?" they heard somepony ask.

The CMC froze up when they heard that as they slowly looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying above them before the cyan Pegasus landed.

"R-Rainbow Dash?!" Dawn gasped.

"...What're you doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I was stopping by to check up on Scootaloo. What're you five doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked before she noticed the note, "And what's that?"

"...uh...what's what?" Applebloom said nervously as she took the note from Dawn Star and hid it behind her back.

"C'mon, I saw something, you silly fillies. Hand it over," Dash responded.

"We don't know what you're t-hey!" Applebloom yelped when she felt somepony grab the note from her.

"You mean this?" a certain, azure unicorn asked, holding the note with her magic, "And before you ask, Trixie was just leaving Sparkle's place and was about to help Rainbow cr-I mean Dash with something when I noticed her looking at you five."

"Yea, we get it, now hand us back the note please, Trixie," Sweetie responded, but the azure unicorn kept it away from Sweetie, even with the young unicorn using her budding magic, but also was able to read the whole note.

"...Well...it seems the one known as Scootaloo has run away," Trixie noted after reading the note.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash gawked as she grabbed the note and began to read it, her eyes widened in shock once she finished, "...What…?"

Rainbow Dash was just left dumbfounded after reading the note, heck, she plopped to the ground after reading it.

"Why...why would she do this?" The cyan Pegasus whispered.

"...Should we tell her, girls?" Dawn sighed, not sure what to do.

"We got no choice now that she knows," Sweetie Belle replied as she looked at the dumbfounded Rainbow Dash, "We...we think we know why she ran away."

"Then why would she?" Trixie asked before Dash got into Sweetie Belle's face, anxiety and great concern obvious on the mare's face.

"TELL US!" she begged.

"W... Well... It happened when that spoiled filly, Diamond Tiara, was making of Scootaloo. She...she said something that made her snap," Sweetie Belle explained.

"What exactly did she say?" Trixie asked.

"... She...called her an orphan," Sweetie Belle answered.

"An orphan?" Trixie and Dash gawked in unison.

"Yeah...and it turned out to be true..." Applebloom sadly spoke.

"We...we didn't kn-know it hurt her that much," Timid added.

Dash just looked stunned by this, "So… being called an orphan put her over the edge?"

"The Great yet Confused Trixie wonders why she'd act like this today of all days; when Trixie last checked, she was just fine," Trixie noted.

"She was...until..." Dawn Star began as her eyes widened, "Until she heard that parents day was going to happen in a few days "

"...Could it be possible that she was jealous of the other ponies bringing their parents to school when she's an orphan?" Dash guessed.

"That must be it..." Dawn noted.

"So what do we do about that with this knowledge?" Trixie pondered.

"...Trixie," Dash spoke, causing the azure unicorn to look at her, "I want you to get Twilight and have her gather a search party."

"Trixie will do it, even if she doesn't like being ordered around so much," Trixie sighed, galloping off to the library again.

"What can we do?" Quirky asked.

"... You five should head to your homes," the cyan Pegasus answered.

"What?! But we want to help! Scootaloo's our friend, so..." Applebloom began.

"It's starting to get dark, and believe me, most of the creatures that come out at night won't hesitate to eat you," Rainbow Dash stayed in a serious tone, pointing to the evening sky.

"Need Ah remind you that Ah go to the Everfree Forest now and then to meet Zecora? Ah'm kinda familiar with the creatures there," Applebloom responded.

"...fine," Dadh sighed before stating in a serious tone, "But I want you to stay close to Twilight and the others, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," the CMC nodded.

"But...what about you?" Sweetie Belle asked as the cyan Pegasus turned around .

"I'm going on ahead to find Scootaloo," was all Rainbow Dash said as she took off into the sky and headed towards the forest outside Ponyville.

"...Good luck," Applebloom sighed as she led the CMC back to Twilight's place to meet up with the search party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scootaloo yawned a bit as she started to get tired.

"I better stop and rest for a bit," the Pegasus filly said to herself as she stopped underneath a tree. She then reached into her bag, pulled out an apple, sat down against the tree, and began to eat. If she was going to try and get to the next town, she'll need all the energy she can get. "I sure have gone pretty far, though…but...no. I gotta stop thinking like that."

She simply finished her apple and then decided to take a bit of a nap. However, just as she was about to shut her eyes, a growling sound was heard, causing her eyes to shoot open.

"What the?!" she gasped, looking around to find the source of the noise.

The growling sound echoed through the area again, causing the Pegasus filly to gulp. She then paled when she saw a set of glowing, yellow eyes stare at her in hunger.

"...T... Timberwolves..." Scootaloo gulped, backing up slowly so as not to alarm them. However, just as she took another step back, she stepped on a fallen branch, breaking one of the twigs on it, "...uh oh."

With that, these huge wolves jumped out, forcing Scootaloo to gallop away as fast as she could. The scared Pegasus filly didn't notice she had left her stuff behind due to how scared she was at the moment. She didn't even care if she did at that moment, either, she just ran as fast as her legs could carry her, yet the timberwolves were picking up speed very quickly. She immediately made a quick turn, causing the timberwolves to crash into a tree. Using the confusion to her advantage, she ran into a hollow tree stump, grabbing a fallen branch to cover the hole."Phew… that was too close," she whispered to herself, trying to catch her breath. She then froze when she heard the sound of a timberwolf's growl, causing the filly to break out into a cold sweat, but she tried to slow her breath so the wolf wouldn't find her. She slowly moved her head to a small opening in the cover she made and paled, seeing more timberwolves sniffing around the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane 6, Trixie, and the rest of the CMC were wandering around trying to find Scootaloo when they happened upon her stuff.

Applebloom was about to run over and check before her sister stopped her.

"Stay here ," Applejack ordered as she walked over to where Scootaloo's stuff is. She examined the area a bit before she noticed what looked like claw marks on the tree, "... Not good."

"What is it? Or rather what was it?" Applebloom asked, concerned.

"...There's Timberwolves in the area ," Applejack answered.

"T...T...Timberwolves?!" Trixie paled as she ran behind Twilight.

"...What're Timberwolves?" Quirky asked, not having heard of those.

"I think I read something about them in the library," Dawn spoke, "They're wooden, wolf-like creatures that travel in packs, hunting for whatever food they can find."

"Sounds like most animals. What's bad about that?" Quirky asked.

"...they're omnivores, meaning..." Dawn began.

"They eat both plants and meat," Twilight gasped.

"Oh no! They could've gotten Scoots!" Quirky gasped as well as she began to panic.

"Let's hope they didn't," Applejack stated as she looked at the ground, seeing a few imprints of paws and hooves in the grass, "It appears Scootaloo saw them, then… after accidentally breaking a twig, she started running away from them in… that direction," she answered, pointing down where the trail led to.

"I see..." Twilight noted as she looked up at the night sky, 'Rainbow Dash...you better hurry up and get to Scootaloo before those Timberwolves do.'

* * *

At that moment, Rainbow Dash was flying around, trying to locate Scootaloo. She thought with the altitude she could better spot them, but the darkness of night didn't help much.

"Scootaloo...where are you?" The cyan Pegasus mumbled to herself before she barely saw something run in the a small clearing not too far from her, "What the?...was that her?"

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Rainbow Dash flew to the small clearing below and began to search it. She looked around for a bit before she heard the sound of leaves rustling, making the cyan Pegasus turn and see a set of bushes shake. Cautiously, she slowly approached the bushes. Once she was in front of them, Rainbow Dash moved some of the leaves a bit before...

"Agh! Please don't eat me! I don't taste like chicken!" A voice screamed from the bush.

"Whoa! WHOA! Chill out!" Dash responded.

"...r...Rainbow Dash?" The voice asked as Scootaloo poked her head slowly out of the bush.

"SCOOTS!" Dash gasped before rushing in to hug the filly, "Oh thanks Celestia!"

"Wh...what the hay are you doing here?!" Scootaloo asked as she pushed her idol/big- sister figure away.

"Looking for you! Why'd you run off, you had me worried sick!" Dash started, but as Scoots was about to start to talk, Dash held her hoof up, "Wait. Don't tell me, I know. Diamond Tiara pushed you over the edge when it came to your situation about your parents, right?"

Scootaloo's eyes widened when she heard that, "Y...yes. But... How did...?"

"Your friends told me," the cyan Pegasus answered.

"...Wh… why?" Scootaloo gawked, "I thought I told every pony not to worry about me when I left that note?!"

"C'mon kid, you know we care about you too much to not worry about you," Dash informed.

"..."

"Now come on Scoots. Let's get you..."

"No." Scootaloo spoke.

"Huh?"

"I said 'no!' I don't want to go back!" The Pegasus filly snapped.

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to deal with that stupid parents day, that's why!"

"...Uh… if it's okay Scoots… I could go… as, uh… your mom," Dash offered.

"...it wouldn't 't be the same," Scootaloo frowned as she turned away.

"Scootaloo, come..." Rainbow Dash began, trying to offer her hoof to the filly before it was batted away.

"No! Every year, I'm the only one in class that doesn't have a parent when that stupid day comes by! Heck, when it comes to any family member, I don't have Anypony!" Scootaloo snapped, "Applebloom has her sister, brother and grandma, Sweetie Belle has her sister and parents, Timid has her brother, even Quirky and Dawn have some pony! Me? I got nopony! It's not fair!"

Rainbow Dash was just stunned by this; she had never seen Scootaloo this emotional before, and while the young filly snapped in anger, tears of sorrow also fell from her eyes.

"It's just not fair...I wanted the one thing every pony in my class had...a mom and dad... " Scootaloo sobbed, her voice starting to sound shaky before growling, "But that stupid, spoiled filly, Diamond Tiara always rubbed in the fact my parents never came! And when she found out I don't have any...I...I..."

Before she could say anything else, Scootaloo fell apart and started crying in front of Dash. Dash was still stunned after hearing all that, tears starting to form in her eyes as well. Whenever she saw Scootaloo, she always seemed so happy and energetic. But now...seeing her like this…

"Scoots, I… I don't know what to say…" Dash whispered.

"...Then please do me the kindness of leaving me alone..." Scootaloo replied as she began to walk away, the tears still dripping from her eyes.

"...I wish I could, but…"

"...but what?" Scootaloo asked, stopping half-way to hear what Dash had to say.

"...I can't. After hearing about your situation… I can't risk seeing you all by yourself; I admit… I see you sometimes like a little sister…" Dash started, kinda surprising Scootaloo.

"...really?"

"Yea… I'm serious," Dash nodded, "And you didn't mishear me, I do indeed consider you what Sweetie Belle and Applebloom are to Rarity and Applejack, ...a sister. I never had any siblings to begin with, so I admit… I felt alone for much of my life, too. My attitude, and me getting cool… it was just so I could get attention and get some friends… but it wasn't the same. Twilight and the others helped me out, true, but it's not the same as having a sister or a brother."

"..." Scootaloo stayed silent as she listened to Rainbow Dash.

"So… with you trying to run away… I… I just couldn't take it. I can't stand losing you, Scoots," Rainbow Dash cried out, tears starting to fall from her own eyes, "So please...don't leave..."

"...Dash… I…" Scootaloo gawked, at a loss of words. She then began to tear up once more, her voice starting to crack a bit as she choked back a few sobs.

The two ponies just looked at each other, their eyes filled with tears that stained the fur on their faces. They only sat there before hugging each other, Scootaloo letting out the cries first as she sobbed in Rainbow Dash's chest.

"Dash… I'm… I'm sorry!" Scootaloo cried out between sobs, "I...I shouldn't have run away!"

"Don't worry about it now, Scoots. Just… try and relax… I'm here," Dash replied, trying to control her own cries as she held the crying filly , "You're big sis is here now ..."

Scootaloo just smiled in the midst of her crying.

"Come on...let's get you back home," rainbow Dash whispered.

"Yeah...home. ," Scootaloo nodded tiredly, the filly completely exhausted.

Dash only nodded before they both looked out and saw the coast was clear.

"Ok… follow me, Scoots," Dash instructed going out first.

"O...*yawns*kay," Scootaloo yawned.

"Oh right, it's late, isn't it?"

Scootaloo have a tired nod on response, the filly having a hard time staying awake.

"Ok… change of plans, let's wait here until the others find us."

"Okay..." Scootaloo nodded before yawning once more.

And so, the two just settled down and tried to fall asleep, Scootaloo immediately falling a sleeping due to her being completely tired after today's events.

"...Rest little sis… you'll need it," Dash smiled, using one of her wings as a blanket for the tired filly before falling asleep next to her.

* * *

(A bit later)

"SCOOTALOO!" Quirky shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pinkie shouted as well as the CMC, Trixie, and the Mane 6-minus RD, continued to look.

"Will you two please be quiet?!" Trixie snapped before yawning, "Trixie's getting really tired."

"Sorry, but we can't stop," Pinkie responded.

"Not until we find Scootaloo," Quirky added.

"Exactly."

"Ugh..." Trixie groaned before yawning.

"...Wait," Rarity spoke, "I think I see something up ahead."

"Really?! What?" Sweetie asked her sister.

"I don't know...but it's not too far from here," Rarity answered.

"...Ah see it too," AJ spoke, squinting her eyes a bit as she look forward, "And good news, it's not Timberwolves."

"Well what is it?" Applebloom asked.

"...Ah think it's Rainbow Dash and...ah think she found Scootaloo."

As if on cue, Sweetie and Applebloom just darted ahead to see if she was right.

"Hey wait up!" Quirky called out as she, Timid, and Dawn Star ran after the two fillies.

"Girls! Oh not this again," Twilight sighed as the Mane 5 followed the CMC, Trixie following, just struggling to stay awake.

"Hold up! The great and tired Trixie can barely catch up with..." The azure unicorn paused as she yawned , "You!"

"Well try and keep up!" Quirky yelled.

"Unless you don't want to become an alicorn," Twilight teased, making Trixie awake enough to step on the gas… so to speak.

"On second thought, Trixie has enough energy to keep going!" Trixie yelled as she caught up with the group.

"Good, then let's keep moving," Twilight urged, the group rushing over to where they thought they saw Dash and Scootaloo.

"Applebloom, ah thought ah ..." AJ began once she and the rest of the mares caught up with the CMC.

"Shh! Look," Applebloom hushed her sister as she pointed forward.

Everypony peeked over and indeed saw Dash and Scootaloo, both sleeping inside a hollowed out log, with Dash's wing over Scootaloo.

"...HEY Da..." Pinkie began before Trixie used her magic to shut the pink pony's mouth shut.

"Shh! They're asleep. So zip it," Trixie whispered.

"Mmmm!" Pinkie groaned.

"They look kinda cute together, though," Dawn Star admitted.

"H...hai," Timid nodded in agreement, "Demo...Wh-why're they in a h-hollow log?"

"Most likely to hide from any Timberwolves in the area," AJ answered quietly.

"Guess they were pretty tired to stay here instead of leaving as soon as possible," Applebloom figured.

"Probably..." Sweetie Belle nodded before she began to yawn .

"Well… we'd better join them and get some shut-eye too," Twilight guessed.

"But..." Trixie began before taking a quick look around and whispering to Twilight, "What about those Timberwolves Applejack mentioned? Because Trixie doesn't..."

"We'll be fine as long as we stay as quiet as possible," Twilight informed before looking over at Pinkie Pie, "Right, Pinkie?"

Pinkie just nodded rapidly in response not that she could speak since Trixie's magic sealed her mouth shut.

"...I'll set a barrier spell just in case," Trixie said as she unsealed Pinkie's mouth and created a barrier big enough to fit the group.

"How long will you be able to hold this up, though?" AJ curiously asked.

"Barrier spells are mere child's play for Trixie, so it'll last until the morning, " the azure unicorn replied.

"Okay. Everypony in the log," Twilight replied as the ponies got into the log and decided to get comfortable before falling asleep , "Goodnight, everypony..."

* * *

The next morning...

"..." Scootaloo yawned as she began to wake up. She was about to get up before she noticed somepony's wing covering her, and seeing it was Dash as she was sleeping next to her.

Scootaloo smiled, remembering what Dash told her the night before. But then, she noticed the rest of the Mane 6, the CMC, and even Trixie were there around her.

"Girls..." The young Pegasus filly whispered before she noticed some of the group beginning to wake up.

The first to wake up were AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Mornin'" Applebloom yawned as she and Sweetie Belle got up.

"Morning," Sweetie Belle yawned in response before…

"Applebloom… Sweetie…" Scootaloo whispered, getting their attention.

"Scootaloo!" Both fillies whispered loudly as they ran over to their friend and hugged her.

"..." Scootaloo didn't know what to say about this, but she just smiled, hugging them back.

"We're so glad you're okay," Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Yeah," Applebloom added.

"...Thanks…" Scootaloo smiled as the three released the hug, "By the way...I'm...sorry for how I acted yesterday."

"It's okay… just… don't try something like that again, ok?"

"Yeah...I don't want to worry Anypony else like that ever again..." Scootaloo stated as she looked over at the sleeping Rainbow Dash, "Especially my big sis..."

"Your big sis?" the other two awake fillies gawked.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo nodded with a small smile.

Both Applebloom and Sweetie looked at each other in confusion, wondering what exactly happened between her and Rainbow Dash last night.

"...Don't worry… I'll explain later… as soon as the others wake up and we're back home in Ponyville," Scootaloo promised her friends.

"Okay," the two other fillies nodded as some of the others began to wake up as well.

"Mmm...not the best resting spot in the world, but I slept pretty well last night," Rarity yawned.

"Trixie...agrees," the azure unicorn nodded, and when Dash woke up, she smiled at Scootaloo.

"Good morning sis," the cyan mare replied to the orange filly.

"Morning big sis," Scootaloo smiled back, confusing most of the ponies there.

"...Dashie? Why did Scootaloo call you her big sis?" Pinkie was the first to ask, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Yea… yea she did, Pinkie… because… we are sisters, right Scoots?" Dash smiled, hugging Scootaloo with her wing.

"Yeah...we are," Scootaloo smiled back.

With that, the two pegasi explained their situation to the other mares in the log.

"Wow…" Twilight gawked after hearing the tale.

"That...was just...so..." Fluttershy began.

"So… touching… Rarity admitted, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Trixie...agre..." Trixie began before the sounds of Pinkie and Quirky crying filled the air, "...Are they always this emotional?" She whispered to Twilight.

"Yes," the violet Alicorn whispered back.

"...Okay everypony, I think it's time we go home," Dash suggested.

"Yeah...home," Scootaloo nodded before remembering something, "Wait? What about my...?"

"Your stuff?" Applejack asked, taking out what Scootaloo left behind, "Ah knew it was a good idea to go back for this thing."

"Whoa! ...Where'd you find this?!" Scootaloo gawked.

"We found it while we were lookin' for ya," AJ answered as she handed Scootaloo her stuff, "We also found yer hoof prints, along with some slash marks caused by some Timberwolves on the tree we found yer stuff on."

"Oh… wow…th... Thanks."

"Okay, now let's go home," Dash replied before actually offering Scootaloo a ride on her back.

"R...really?" Scootaloo gasped, earning a nod from her mentor/big sis.

"Eeyup. So-woah!" Dash yelped a bit when Scootaloo jumped onto her back.

"Sorry, I just got a little too excited, sis," Scootaloo replied.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Hang on, Scoots," Dash smiled before taking off and yelling to her friends, "See you all back in Ponyville!"

"...Well, I guess we gotta take the long way back… again," Twilight sighed, earning a groan from Trixie.

"Trixie is getting tired of this…" Trixie groaned.

* * *

Later, back in Ponyville.

"That...was...awesome!" Scootaloo excitedly yelled as she and Rainbow Dash arrived at her place.

"Well, glad you enjoyed the ride, lil' sis," Dash smiled as Scootaloo hopped off her back, "Uh...you sure you'll be alright here?"

"Yeah...I've been okay living by myself," Scootaloo nodded, a small sad smile on her face as she was about to head to the door, only to be stopped by Dash's wing, "Huh?"

"Just so you know, you're more than welcome to hang out with me at my place if you want," Dash told her before giving the Pegasus filly a small grin, "In fact, just for today, how about hangin' with your big sis, a.k.a; the coolest Pegasus in all of Ponyville?"

"...Aw yea! I'd be more than happy to hang out with you, big sis!" Scootaloo smiled widely, hugging the cyan pegasus.

"...Glad to hear, lil sis," Dash smiled, "Climb aboard."

As if on cue, Scootaloo jumped on with joy.

"Oh! But before we go..." Scootaloo began as she jumped off, rushed inside her home to drop her stuff off, rushed back outside, and jumped back on Dash's back, "'Kay! I'm ready, big sis!"

"Alright, hang on!" Dash smirked before they took off, Scootaloo screaming excitedly as they flew through the air.

"This is so awesome!" The Pegasus filly yelled before she noticed a certain spoiled filly down below, a grin starting to grow on her face, "...Hey sis?"

"Yeah," Dash asked before Scootaloo whispered something into her ear, "...well ... Normally I don't prank fillies except on Nightmare Night, but considering what she did yesterday, I'll make an exception for my little sis."

"Alright! Let's rock," Scootaloo smirked as they flew into a nearby cloud.

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara just walked around, confident as ever. She then stopped for a moment to yawn a bit, the spoiled filly unaware she was underneath the cloud Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo we're hiding in. Then, without warning...

BOOM!

"KYAAA!" Diamond screamed suddenly, galloping away from the cloud out of fear, making Dash and Scootaloo snickering inside the cloud. She then, not paying attention since she was scared, ran into a trash can, causing all it's contents to spill on her.

Inside the cloud, both Pegasi were having a hard time trying to control their laughter.

"...Okay… who's laughing?!" Diamond demanded as the Pegasi were now laughing loud enough for her to hear, "When I find you, I-woah!" She yelped when she slipped on a stray banana peel, making her slip and fall into a mud puddle, "...daddy~!" She whined as she ran away, upset that her tail, and mane, we're completely ruined.

At this point, both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo we're laughing like crazy.

"Good one, sis!" Scootaloo laughed.

"Thanks! I try my best!" Dash laughed.

* * *

Later, Dash was simply flying around with Scootaloo on her back.

"What should we do next, sis?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well… I noticed you have been getting stronger in your wings, maybe I can start helping you learn how to fly," Dash figured.

"...y...you really mean it?!" Scootaloo gasped.

"Absolutely!" Dash nodded, "You don't seriously think you can only use your scooter your whole life for getting around, do you?"

"...thank you!" Scootaloo grinned as she hugged Rainbow Dash's neck, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Heh… no problem," Dash smiled as she lowered the two down to the ground so they could start.

Nearby, watching from a set of bushes, the cloaked figure from two chapters ago was watching the two, a small smile forming on her face as she walked away.

* * *

_Seanzilla: well, despite not having a laptop, I think this chapter came out pretty well. Hai aibou?_

_KKD: Yes, I do believe so too. I didn't expect it to turn out quite like that, but it sure felt good to write it up._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup._

_KKD: So, what was your favorite part?_

_Seanzilla: Well...I liked the moments between Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, and I really liked what happened to Diamond Tiara, or rather Diamond Twit, near the end._

_KKD: Yea. Personally, my favorite parts were when Dash admitted to feeling like Scootaloo was like her sister, and when she decided to mentor the filly in the ways of flight._

_Seanzilla: Cool. Anyway...I believe that's all for this chapter, hai?_

_KKD: Hai._

_Mischief: *poofs in* Except there was one problem...I HARDLY HAD ANY SCREEN TIME! AGAIN!_

_OverNerd03: Actually you're going to be the main focus of the next chapter...plus i feel like we forgotten something else…*looks out a window as Derpy was destroying everything outside the room* oh yeah._

_Seanzilla:...oh crud.*looks at you* This is Seanzilla115…_

_OverNerd03: O.N fearing for his life here! *dodges a stray laser*_

_KKD: And KKD Silver signing out… even willing to go through Helheim just to get out of here. JAA NE! *Dashes through crack*_

_Derpy: WHERE'S MY MUFFIN!_

_O.N: WAIT FOR ME! *goes after KKD*_

_Seanzilla: Wait for me! *dashes after the two just as the crack closes*_


End file.
